Primeira Vez
by Miss Gleek
Summary: Pós "Journey" Finchel. Shelby, Santana, Jesse, Leroy, Hiram, Carole, hormônios, "sons grotescos"... Porque tudo isso pode virar obstáculo se você está tentando ter uma noite de amor com a sua namorada/namorado. - RATED M: cenas de sexo.
1. Chapter 1

Tudo começou com um simples e singelo beijo inocente.

Agora o beijo era mais ávido, mais saboroso, tinha gosto de desejo, de paixão. As mãos que sempre foram comportadas com ela agora abusavam e abriam caminho pelo seu corpo percorrendo partes que um garoto jamais teve permissão para alcançá-las. Uma virada brusca de posição, e ela estava por cima. Em meio a um emaranhado de pensamentos confusos e pecaminosos ao mesmo tempo, Rachel teve a sensação de estar no controle da situação uma vez que estava por cima dele.

O fato de ter controle em suas mãos não lhe provocou a reação que a mínima parte da sua razão gritava dentro dela. De se afastar antes que fosse tarde demais. Pelo contrário, em seus pensamentos promíscuos aquilo só tornava a coisa ainda mais interessante. A adolescente não estava acostumada com tanta liberdade da sua parte e por isso assustou-se quando sentiu um leve aperto em sua bunda. Finn não pareceu se importar com o não esperado protesto, ele parecia tão enfeitiçado pelo momento quanto ela. Completamente impulsiva e levada pela pura ousadia, Rachel desviou a sua boca da dele buscando o pescoço do namorado e as suas mãos correram em direção à blusa do rapaz levantando-a vagarosamente.

Finn estava perplexo demais observando uma Rachel selvagem se revelar diante de seus olhos. Sentiu as macias mãos da garota percorrer sua barriga e uma de suas unhas passou de propósito por cima de um dos mamilos. Aquilo acelerou as coisas para o lado do adolescente e o fato dela estar mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha só piorou o momento. O inevitável aconteceu e Finn se viu excitado debaixo dela.

Instantaneamente ela parou. A leve pressão que vinha por baixo atingindo a parte interna sua virilha a fez voltar à realidade. Rachel lançou um olhar cheio de horror para ele e numa agilidade desconhecida ela já tinha saído daquela posição e correu para a extensão do quarto que pertencia a Kurt. Estava terrivelmente envergonhada para falar alguma coisa ou encará-lo naquele instante.

- Rachel, eu sinto muito! Ai que droga! – Finn exclamou examinando o volume considerável em suas calças. – É impossível controlar... Eu... – ele tentou explicar enquanto caminhava em direção à parte que pertencia a Kurt, abrindo as divisórias pelo percurso e encontrando a namorada sentada na cama dele assustada.

O olhar dela foi certeiro no meio da suas pernas, uma vez que Finn tinha esquecido de esconder o vexame dela. A cara de horror se intensificou e ela se virou de costas para ele querendo evitar algo ainda mais constrangedor.

- Não fale comigo enquanto... Enquanto... – Rachel não sabia como se expressar. – Enquanto você não "apontar para o Sul"! – metaforizou.

Sabia que não podia culpá-lo, pois foi ela quem provocara. Estava envergonhada ainda mais por isso, por ter perdido o controle para os seus hormônios. Rachel fez uma nota mental de nunca mais aprofundar um beijo com Finn enquanto estiverem sozinhos. Na maior parte das vezes, os beijos eram calmos e superficiais. Uma vez ou outra se permitiam a um beijo de verdade, com as línguas batalhando uma com a outra. Finn era um namorado respeitoso, jamais avançou qualquer limite com ela, sempre esperava por um sinal de aprovação. E Rachel tinha extrapolado essas "aprovações" em cinco minutos de amassos dentro daquele quarto.

Ele resolveu lhe dar espaço e caminhou de volta para a sua cama. Finn concentrou-se num pequeno patinho de plástico com uns óculos rosa-choque pendurado numa das portas do armário que pertencia ao seu meio-irmão Kurt. Pensar em coisas aleatórias faria com que o seu corpo se acalmasse. Olhou o patinho por cerca de um minuto e então pensou em batatas fritas e isto o lembrou de que ele estava com fome de novo. Milhares de coisas desconexas vagaram por sua mente por pelo menos cinco minutos e finalmente a sua excitação cedeu.

- Já estou apontando para o Sul. – ele falou num tom desanimado. Estava chateado com o que tinha acontecido.

Rachel surgiu pelas divisórias já menos apavorada. Encarou o namorado por centésimos de segundos antes de direcionar o olhar ao chão. Sentou-se ao seu lado sem saber realmente o que falar.

- Desculpe, eu sinto muito. Eu não devia... Mas é que estava tão bom... Mas foi errado. – o rapaz tentou explicar, mas nada parecia coerente.

- Eu menti. – ela falou num tom mínimo. Então o fitou. – Eu menti para você. Não dormi com ele. – admitiu de repente. – Sou tão inexperiente quanto você, Finn. Vê-lo naquele... Estado... Eu meio que me assustei, eu acho. Jesse e eu não chegamos a atingir esse estágio. E... Eu tenho certeza de que você é o cara certo, a pessoa certa... Eu só preciso me acostumar com a idéia, pois não quero ficar sempre hesitando. – completou aliviada por finalmente ter se livrado daquela mentira.

O fato de saber que Rachel continuava intacta aumentou o seu ânimo, pois tudo o que conseguia pensar era o que ela acharia dele quando finalmente fossem para cama. Uma comparação era inevitável. E a sua namorada ainda era pura, para sua felicidade. Felicidade que não durou muito. O rosto de Santana surgiu em seus pensamentos e de repente toda a sua apatia retornou. Rachel notou.

- O que foi? Está chateado pela mentira? Desculpa, Finn. – ela se apressou em consertar as coisas se erguendo e ficando de frente para ele olhando fixamente para os seus olhos.

- Se estamos colocando as cartas na mesa... Eu também menti. – confessou já pressentindo o furacão Berry se aproximando. Era melhor confessar de uma vez antes de voltarem de férias e correr o risco de Rachel saber pela boca de terceiros. Isso era irrelevante, ela ficaria chateada do mesmo jeito.

Carole, mãe do rapaz estava na sala assistindo o noticiário quando notou as vozes exaltadas vindo do quarto inferior. Não chegavam a ser gritos, mas alguém lá embaixo estava irritado. A viúva se levantou e caminhou em direção ao corredor que dava acesso ao quarto e por pouco não trombou com Rachel que passou batida por ela e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Seu filho, Finn surgiu em seguida. Mas já era tarde demais... A porta bateu com violência e a menina já tinha ido embora. Ele parou à poucos metros antes da porta e a encarou com um olhar desolador.

- Querido, o que aconteceu? – Carole perguntou preocupada ao ver a expressão de tristeza estampada em seu rosto.

- Fiz o seu coração dela em pedaços pela terceira vez, mãe. – respondeu num sopro de fala apoiando-se nas paredes. A mulher envolveu seus pequenos braços, em comparação com os deles, ao redor do corpo do filho e o abraçou intensamente.

Rachel chegou em casa aos soluços. Passou por um dos seus pais sem deixar que ele percebesse qualquer coisa e seguiu em direção às escadas. Trancou-se em seu quarto, e nem ao menos fez questão de acender as luzes, largou o corpo pesado pelo tamanho da mágoa instalada em seu coração pela cama, agarrou o maior bicho de pelúcia – um urso rosado segurando uma estrela entre as patas – e afundou a cara ali. Permitiu-se chorar com dignidade, o choro que conteve durante todo o caminho de volta para casa.

Traída. Sentia-se traída. Sentia como se cada dia vivido ao lado dele, cada beijo trocado, cada "eu te amo" dito por ele durante as últimas quatro semanas fosse falso. Nada em Finn inspirava verdadeiro depois de ouvir a sua revelação, nem mesmo o seu olhar, os sorrisos tortos que sempre gostara não tinham mais sentido. Rachel só conseguia processar três coisas naquele momento em sua cabeça confusa: Finn, Santana e um leão. Lógico que para ela, o mais simpatizante dos três era o felino, pois este corria incansavelmente atrás dos dois, uma vez que o jantar preferido dele eram traidores.

A menina perdeu noção do tempo e espaço enquanto esteve murchada em sua cama. Só se deu conta do horário quando o seu outro pai bateu em sua porta avisando sobre o jantar. E ela estava com fome, a última vez que ingeriu alguma coisa foi na hora do almoço, na casa do namorado. Ou seria ex? Rachel não tinha certeza.

Acendeu as luzes finalmente e isto causou grandes protestos das suas retinas depois de ficarem acostumadas ao escuro. Caminhou pelo quarto desanimada e pegou uma roupa qualquer no armário. Precisava de um banho para se recompor, o que menos queria era uma inquisição montada na porta dos Hudson/Hummel pelos seus pais. Abriu uma das partes centrais do móvel e deparou-se com o espelho. Sua imagem era terrivelmente desagradável. Os olhos inchados e avermelhados, as maçãs do rosto ainda úmidas pelas lágrimas e os cabelos bagunçados.

A falta de vida no corpo de Finn era evidente durante o jantar. O adolescente pouco tocara na comida e mantinha um olhar distante. Ao contrário dos habituais jantares das duas famílias, que sempre foram recheados de risadas, das histórias de Burt com alguns dos seus clientes, com Kurt conversando com Carole sobre os novos catálogos de roupas e acessórios e com Finn contando animado o seu dia com Rachel. Tudo se resumia ao mais absoluto silêncio. Somente os talheres tinham o direito de expressar qualquer barulho pela mesa. A situação era desconfortável.

- Posso me retirar, mãe? – ele perguntou sem encará-la. Carole permitiu olhando de esguelha para o "enteado" e o namorado. – Desculpe. – ele pediu já de pé se referindo aos Hummel.

O mesmo não acontecia na casa dos Berry. Os três conversavam animados e contanto que Rachel não tenha demonstrado sinais da sua fraqueza, Leroy e Hiram conheciam aquela menina por dezesseis anos e nove meses, e isso eram mais do que suficiente para saber que alguma coisa estava errada. Ao começar pela sua postura tagarela, Rachel simplesmente não conseguia parar de falar de Barbra – sua diva – e musicais. Citou de tudo um pouco, desde "Cantando na Chuva", Elvis, John Travolta, "Funny Girl", "Cats" até mesmo em "Rei Leão" ela falou. E em seguida emendando na música tema do Elton John. O comportamento da filha estava mais exagerado do que o normal.

-... Vou sugerir ao Mr. Schuester Elton John quando voltarmos. Mas então... – levou o garfo a boca saboreando mais um pouco de salada. Mastigou, sorriu e voltou a tagarelar. – Eu quero ir para esse Acampamento Intensivo de Artes que tem em Nova York. – finalizou após quase dez minutos.

Outro sinal de que tinha algo estranho com ela era o fato de não ter mencionado o nome do namorado durante todo o jantar. Isso era muito, muito raro, uma vez que Rachel sempre contava com detalhes e com um romantismo exagerado o seu dia com o seu príncipe encantado. Leroy e Hiram trocaram um olhar cúmplice e o primeiro deixou com o outro o trabalho de iniciar a conversa. Hiram era caucasiano de cabelos lisos – e já demonstrando uma certa calvície - , de estatura média, olhos castanhos claros e atualmente exercia a sua profissão de advogado. Era dono de uma firma de Advocacia em Ohio, uma das mais respeitadas. Seu temperamento nos tribunais era agressivo, intimidador, mas quando estava com a sua princesinha Rachel – o seu bem mais precioso – o seu lado pai coruja falava mais alto. Hiram era sensível e muito compreensível. Ao contrário do marido, Leroy, que dos dois era o mais rígido e mais assustador. Ele era vários centímetros mais alto do que Finn – que por si só já era alto – e costumava malhar o que deixava a coisa toda ainda mais apavorante. Além de alto, era moreno, cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros. Era um executivo, era gerente de uma filial de importações em Ohio.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Finn, princesa? – Hiram perguntou numa voz aveludada.

Ela foi pega de surpresa. Largou os talhares em seu prato e notou o olhar nada satisfeito de Leroy. Desfazendo toda a sua pose, saindo de toda aquela cena Rachel transpareceu a sua melancolia. Abaixou a cabeça olhando para as próprias pernas. Não queria falar, falar implicava em buscar detalhes, que buscava lembranças, que buscava a imagem de Finn confessando e que a fazia chorar.

- O que ele fez com você? – Leroy perguntou num tom ameaçador se retirando da mesa levando consigo o seu prato. – Sexo, não foi? Ele forçou você a fazer algo que não queria! Eu sabia! Moleque atrevido! – bradou jogando com raiva o prato com violência dentro da pia.

Rachel pulou assustada e procurou conforto nos olhos de Hiram.

- Querido, não vamos nos precipitar. Deixe Rachel contar o que realmente aconteceu. – ele tentou acalmá-lo notando que ele já estava de volta à sala de jantar. Leroy voltou ao seu lugar na mesa.

- Está certo. Conte, meu anjo.

- Só tivemos uma discussão, uma briga. Nada tão sério. – mentiu encarando uma das ervilhas do seu prato. – Prefiro ficar afastada enquanto não me acalmar. – completou agora brincando com a tal ervilha com o garfo.

- Você sabe que pode desabafar com a gente, não é? Parte-nos o coração ver a nossa filhinha desse jeito. – Hiram falou com uma expressão dolorosa evidente.

- Eu só preciso ficar sozinha, pai... E pai. – falou oferecendo um sorriso forçado e se retirando para o seu quarto novamente.


	2. Chapter 2

A noite se seguiu. Levou algumas horas até que Rachel finalmente fosse vencida pelo cansaço, o mesmo não se podia dizer de Finn. O rapaz ligava incessantemente para o seu celular, que vibrava e vibrava não provocando nenhuma reação no corpo cansado da garota. Já perto de amanhecer ele finalmente desistiu – por ora - e se rendeu ao sono.

A manhã também não pareceu muito produtiva. Decidida a dar um tempo de Ohio, Rachel tocou no assunto novamente sobre o tal acampamento enquanto tomavam café-da-manhã com os seus pais. Leroy realmente tinha ficado animado com isso, pois vira nele uma chance da sua filha se afastar do causador de tantas mágoas nela: o namorado. Mais do que depressa, nem ao menos ele terminara as suas torradas o empresário se levantou para acertar a ida dela para a Big Apple.

Aquilo deu a Rachel uma injeção de ânimo, três semanas afastada deveria lhe trazer algum bem-estar. Voltou ao seu quarto com a intenção de extravasar um pouco com algum dos seus CDs... Talvez uma Barbra estourando os ouvidos da vizinhança. Até mesmo Rachel Berry merecia uma válvula de escape. Foi então que notou o celular esquecido desde ontem à noite sobre a sua mesa.

"_96 chamadas não atendidas. – Finn _ "

Era inevitável não ficar chocada com a quantidade de chamadas. Quase cem! Segurou o impulso de retorná-lo. Apertou uma tecla qualquer e o aviso desapareceu na tela do seu iPhone revelando o papel de parede dela. Uma foto tirada semana passada dentro do cinema, antes do filme começar. Imediatamente memórias daquele dia chicoteavam a sua mente, era para ser apenas mais um encontro perfeito com o seu namorado, e mais uma vez ela hesitou em correspondê-lo nas mesmas três palavrinhas. Sentiu-se péssima pelo resto do dia, mesmo Finn não percebendo o seu estado.

A menina largou o aparelho sobre a sua cama querendo se livrar do momento nostálgico pegou o cd da sua diva, preparou o som e quando estava prestes a apertar o "play" Hiram brotou em seu quarto como se estivesse se desculpando e em seguida largou a bomba: Finn estava lá embaixo.

- Posso pedir para ele se retirar gentilmente, querida. – pronunciou notando a sua mudança de humor. – Não garanto o mesmo do seu pai. – completou apreensivo pelo fato de tê-lo deixado à sós com Leroy.

- Mande-o subir. – respondeu apertando o "play" e deixando Barbra inundar a atmosfera do lugar com a sua impecável voz. Hiram continuou parado. – Vou ficar bem, prometo. – sorriu em seguida, com muito esforço.

O homem desapareceu e ela começou a cantarolar baixinho os versos de "Funny Girl" enquanto revistava o armário atrás da sua mala. Partiria no dia seguinte para a cidade dos seus sonhos, cidade que um dia se renderia aos seus pés e ao seu talento. A grande avenida com aqueles enormes teatros surgiu num meio de pensamentos e ela teve o leve vislumbre do seu sonho, se vendo naqueles palcos, representando, cantando.

- Hey estrela.

Estava de costas para a porta quando foi surpreendida.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou verificando a mala e num tom muito frio.

- Pretende viajar? – ele perguntou ousando dar alguns passos em direção a ela. – Oh, eu não sabia. – obteve a sua resposta em seguida vendo a quantidade de roupa que ela colocava dentro da mala.

- Ficarei três semanas fora, em Nova York. Não que isso fosse da sua conta. – comentou trombando com ele pelo caminho entre a sua cama e armário. Finn era tão alto que quase foi ao chão. – Desculpe. – pediu.

O adolescente enfiou a mão nos bolsos sentindo a acidez do seu humor nada agradável. Queria conversar, queria explicar o que realmente tinha acontecido, só não sabia como começar. Tinha pensado tanto nesse momento, mas Finn tinha a consciência que a sua boca sempre o traía e que ao invés de oferecer alguma ajuda só piorava a situação. Tomou a liberdade se sentar em sua cama apenas esperando que ela lhe desse total atenção. Foi então que ela surtou:

- Porque eu estou pedindo "desculpas" para você? Aliás, de novo, o que você está fazendo aqui, Finn? Pensei que a minha reação ontem bastava para você saber que ficar perto da sua pessoa não é exatamente o que eu quero! – exasperou irritada.

- Entendo que esteja com raiva, chateada comigo e acredite isso faz com que eu me odeie ainda mais. Rachel, você precisa entender que o aconteceu comigo e com... Você sabe... Não teve nenhum significado, porque foi apenas... Sexo. Só isso. – justificou-se sem ter a menor certeza se tinha ficado claro para ela.

Rachel parou e pousou as duas mãos na cintura com uma expressão irritada.

- E o que me garante que comigo seria diferente? Até quando você pretendia sustentar essa mentira, Finn? –indagou. – Quando você me disse que estava se guardando para alguém especial eu te admirei por isso e eu me senti a pior das pessoas mentindo para você, imaginando o que deveria está passando na sua cabeça sobre o que eu tinha acabado de admitir! Eu... Eu... – as lágrimas estavam voltando. – Eu me imaginei sendo essa pessoa especial, eu queria ser essa pessoa... Eu pensei que fosse especial. – completou virando as costas para ele evitando que o próprio visse o seu princípio de choro.

- Mas você é! Rachel, você é a pessoa mais incrível, mais especial, mais talentosa, mais linda desse mundo! Você é especial porque me faz sentir coisas que eu jamais experimentei na minha vida... Antes de você eu só tive a Quinn como namorada e eu pensei que conhecia tudo sobre o amor, inclusive as suas dores... – ele falou correndo até ela e fazendo Rachel olhá-lo nos olhos. – Eu estava enganado. Conheci o amor a partir do momento em que você começou a fazer parte da minha vida... Eu te amo tanto, Rachel. Vê-la magoada por minha causa é simplesmente... Dila... Discelerante... Não. Não é essa a palavra... – ele estava confuso.

- Dilacerante. – ela o corrigiu como sempre costumava fazer. A garota tinha ficado balançada pelas palavras dele por um momento. – Se é dilacerante para você porque persiste em me magoar, Finn? – perguntou chorosa.

- Porque eu sou um idiota. – admitiu sem receios. – Olha para mim... Não quero perder você justamente agora quando finalmente nos encontramos. Mas você tem que acreditar em mim, Santana não significou nada. Ela pode ter sido a primeira garota com quem eu fiz sexo, mas eu quero que você seja a primeira garota a fazer amor comigo. – falou comemorando por dentro por ter falado algo tão profundo. Tinha visto a tal frase em algum filme.

A pequena estrela dos New Directions estava dividida. Porém, cautelosa. As palavras dele tinham amenizado um pouco da sua dor, pois sentia sinceridade nelas. Sentiu as enormes mãos dele percorrer o seu rosto limpando cada uma das lágrimas e a puxar para uma abraço caloroso. Rachel se deixou levar e o envolveu com os seus curtos braços.

- Eu preciso de um tempo. – falou ainda escorada em seu peito. – Quando eu voltar de Nova York a gente conversa, está bem? – completou erguendo a cabeça e procurando os seus olhos. Finn parecia desapontado, mas concordou.

- Posso ao menos levá-la até o aeroporto amanhã? – perguntou passando a mão em seus cabelos.

- Para a sua segurança, melhor não. Meu pai... Leroy não está muito satisfeito com você. Mas ligo assim que eu chegar, ok? – novamente desapontado, concordou. Gentilmente, Rachel se afastou dos seus braços voltando a sua atenção para a mala. – Melhor você ir, eu ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer. – disse amontoando uma pilha de seis CDs ali dentro.

- Certo. – o garoto estava na dúvida se cobrava ou não um beijo dela. Pensou que não, a situação entre os dois só estava parcialmente resolvida. Caminhou novamente até a porta, mas antes de sair ele tornou a lhe dirigir a palavra. – Você ainda é a minha garota?

- Sempre. – Rachel respondeu notando o pequeno sorriso que brotava nos lábios dele pelo reflexo de um pequeno quadro espelhado.

A sua vida nas últimas duas semanas não tivera nada emocionante, a não ser por ter conseguido alguns trocados trabalhando numa loja de conveniência por algumas tardes. Finn tinha ganhado uma ansiedade extra pela ausência de Rachel, estava hiperativo e simplesmente não conseguia ficar parado. Saiu com Puck por algumas noites, ficou na internet, cantarolou no chuveiro, participou de uma pequena reunião em sua casa com o Glee Club, incluindo o , jogou vídeo-game, zerou todos os seus jogos de X-Box de novo e esperou pacientemente pela próxima ligação da namorada.

Finn não pressionava, estava dando o tempo e espaço que ela pediu. Ele apenas... Esperava. Rachel ligava a cada dois dias e falava com ele no mínimo cinco minutos pelo telefone. Contava somente o básico e que estava bem e que o acampamento era magnífico. Foi então que na noite anterior ele teve uma idéia brilhante que ele próprio se surpreendeu com a sua genialidade.

Após o jantar, o garoto estava ajudando a sua mãe a guardar umas louças enquanto Kurt as enxugava e Burt arrumava a mesa. Os quatro conversavam sobre assuntos fúteis quando o sonoro "plim" invadiu a cabeça do quarterback. Ele lançou um olhar rápido para o meio-irmão e voltou toda a sua atenção para Burt.

- Posso te pedir um favor? – perguntou cheio de esperança. Burt concordou surpreso por toda aquela animação. – Posso pegar um dinheiro emprestado? Estou pensando em dirigir até Nova York e surpreendê-la. Prometo pagar tudo, sério. – falou recebendo um olhar de total reprovação da sua mãe. Carole largou o prato que estava lavando e o encarou.

- Nem pensar, mocinho! Não vou deixar você sair de Ohio e ir para Nova York somente para matar essas saudades! Concordo que Rachel é uma namorada maravilhosa, mas em uma semana ela estará de volta, Finn! – ela exclamou rigorosa.

- Mas mãe... Eu e ela... Nós ainda não estamos bem. As coisas estão bem esquisitas entre nós dois desde aquele dia. Eu preciso vê-la! Sei que ela vai apreciar o meu esforço de atravessar dois estados somente para vê-la! – ele respondeu ainda mais sonhador. Carole permaneceu impassível.

- Posso ir com ele e me certificar de que não irá se meter em nenhuma encrenca. – Kurt se intrometeu e Finn iria agradecê-lo pelo resto da vida por isso. – Além do mais, vai ser divertido. Faz tempo que eu não sinto o glamour daquela cidade. Podemos ficar hospedados na casa do Tio Barney, como costumávamos fazer anos atrás. – o estiloso garoto complementou se referindo somente com o seu pai.

- Querida... – Burt começou e Finn teve a certeza de que veria a sua estrela dourada.

O movimento na casa dos Hudson/Hummel começou bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Seriam horas de viagem até a Big Apple. O mecânico organizava as malas dos rapazes na caçamba da caminhonete maior, do próprio Burt enquanto Carole checava os documentos com Kurt. Os dois adolescentes se despediram de cada um e antes de partirem o homem os fez prometerem que dividiram a direção caso um deles ficasse cansado. E muito antes das sete, Finn e Kurt já estavam na estrada em direção a Nova York.

Eram longas e intermináveis horas dentro daquele carro. Finn dirigia empolgado, mas com o passar do tempo ele já estava completamente entregue ao tédio. Kurt estava ao seu lado em silêncio lendo um das dezenas de revistas de moda que trouxera e tudo isso ao som de Lady Gaga. Os meio-irmãos combinaram de revezar o rádio da pick-up a cada hora. Após uma sessão de rock pesado do garoto mais alto, era a vez de Kurt curtir a sua diva icônica.

Eram duas horas da tarde quando finalmente adentraram no estado da Pennsylvania. Tirando as paradas de emergência, como banheiro ou verificar alguma coisa com o carro, o plano era parar naquele estado para um descanso merecido e almoçar. Ficaram cerca de uma hora e meia e partiram novamente para a estrada, dessa vez quem assumia o volante era Kurt. A partir daí os dois iniciaram uma conversa duradoura, passando por diversos assuntos. E no final das contas, Finn descobriu que estava mesmo gostando da idéia de ter um irmão.

Kurt conversava com Mercedes pelo Bluetooth do seu telefone e pedia desculpas incessantemente por não ter avisado sobre a viagem repentina. Ao seu lado estava um Finn escorado na janela preso num sono profundo. Saíram da Pennsylvana por volta das sete da noite e finalmente adentraram em território Nova-Yorkino. Finn, já de volta ao posto de motorista gritou exaltado quando leu a placa de boas-vindas. O outro garoto prontamente ligou para o seu tio e avisou que em quarenta minutos estariam chegando. Em seguida ele ligou para os seus pais avisando que estavam bem.

- Conheço isso aqui como ninguém. Passa as chaves. – Kurt pediu enquanto reabasteciam pela quarta vez naquele dia. Ele estava apático, devido a viagem exaustiva.

O famoso tio Barney estava do lado de fora da casa com a esposa e os três filhos, todos felizes quando a caminhonete finalmente estacionou. Kurt foi ao chão quando os trigêmeos o rodearam querendo atenção. Após as apresentações formais e o jantar, Finn já se sentia completamente à vontade e bem vindo na família. Conversaram bastante sobre a junção das duas famílias e os dois jovens não pouparam elogios para os pais de um e do outro. Eram quase dez horas da noite quando eles caíram terrivelmente cansados em suas camas.


	3. Chapter 3

Os dois deixaram a casa do tio Barney logo pela manhã. Kurt prometeu que voltaria para o almoço, mas Finn disse que talvez voltaria um pouco tarde. Sob protestos, o quarterback se viu obrigado a ter um passeio turístico pela Bela Nova York – não que nunca tivesse visitado a cidade, e foi somente uma e quando ainda era uma criança. Pelo passeio do McKinley. – ao lado do meio irmão. Usando uma roupa completamente fashion e com uns óculos gigantes no rosto, Kurt desceu do carro em direção as dezenas de lojas numa certa avenida. Finn agradeceu e olhou para o endereço que Hiram, um dos pais dela, tinha lhe dado na noite anterior. "Leroy não pode desconfiar que você está indo visitá-la, Finn! Tente manter essa boca fechada quando vier aqui em casa!", lembrou das palavras dele. Engatou a primeira e acelerou.

Finn perguntou o motivo daquilo ser chamado de "acampamento" se nem ao menos era um de verdade. O adolescente estava parado em frente a um enorme casarão – uma mansão na verdade – e ao longe, no alto das colinas do terreno da casa podia-se ver os membros do "acampamento" realizando as suas atividades.

- Posso ajudá-lo?

O garoto sobressaltou e fitou o homem trajado numa roupa esportiva parado em frente aos portões do local.

- Estou procurando por uma... Aluna. Rachel Barbara Berry. – respondeu vacilante. Ainda estava assustado.

- Qual nível? – homem tornou a indagá-lo. Finn não tinha a mínima idéia do que ele estava falando. Apenas balançou os ombros em frustração.

- Você deve saber quem é... Baixinha, cabelos longos e ondulados, meias três quartos, geralmente gosta de usar saias. É a garota mais bonita aí dentro, cara! – brincou, mas com um tom de sinceridade em sua voz. O outro não esboçou qualquer reação. – Olha, eu e o meu irmão – pausou gostando da sonoridade daquilo – saímos de Ohio ontem pela manhã e dirigimos até aqui somente para vê-la. Quero dizer, ele só veio para fazer compras, mas eu quero ver a Rachel. – completou com um olhar implorador.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – homem do uniforme esportivo retorquiu.

Sim, ele não estava sendo de grande ajuda.

- Certo, você não quer ajudar, tudo bem. Mas eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não falar com ela. – Finn respondeu confiante.

- Problema é seu. – falou mais uma vez de maneira rude e se afastando.

O garoto arregalou os olhos não acreditando que ele iria mesmo deixá-lo ali. Tinha que pensar em algo, e rápido. Não queria ter feito toda aquela viagem cansativa em vão. E ele soltou a primeira idéia que lhe veio na cabeça.

- Eu não só vou ficar aqui, mas como vou gritar. E não vou parar até que ela saiba que Finn Hudson, o seu namorado está aqui! Você ouviu, seu... Seu... Seu engomadinho de quinta categoria e mal-educado! – ele foi ignorado. – Você está achado que eu estou de brincadeira? RAAAAAAAAACHEEEEEEEEEEELLL! RAAAAAAAAAACHEL! RACHEEEEEEEEEEL BEEEERRY! ! – começou a gritar desesperadamente entre as grades do portão.

E ele permaneceu gritando por pelo menos dez minutos até que finalmente ouviu o barulho do portão. Ele estava abrindo e pelo caminho de pedras que seguia em direção à mansão descia uma mulher. Finn entrou e foi de encontro a ela.

- Eu deixo você ficar aqui o tempo que você quiser se me prometer parar com esse escândalo. – ela falou antes que Finn pudesse fizer qualquer coisa antes.

Devia ter uns quarenta e poucos anos, ele calculou. Era bonita e estava bem vestida. Cabelos loiros e ondulados nas pontas. Usava extravagantes jóias, todas muito exageradas tanto no brilho quanto no tamanho. Os dois caminharam pelo percurso de pedras até atingirem a enorme mansão. Ele ouviu atentamente as instruções dela, pois era a única exceção que estava fazendo, uma vez que Finn estava fora do horário de visitas e o beneficiando pelo fato de um dos seus funcionários tê-lo tratado de maneira equivocada. Tudo gravado por uma das câmeras de circuito interno.

O nome da mulher era Linda. Linda Cohen e administradora do tal "acampamento". Finn quis perguntar para ela sobre o fato de não ser um acampamento de verdade, mas achou melhor não. Atravessaram o salão de entrada, cruzaram um enorme corredor, depois por mais uma sala. Entraram numa porta e desceram por uma escada. Atingiram a parte inferior da mansão contendo um enorme aquário onde algumas crianças escutavam atentamente as instruções de um dos guias. Subiram um lance de escadas e finalmente saíram na parte de trás do teatro. Durante todo o caminho ela tagarelou sobre as vantagens do seu negócio e como ela revelava alunos prodígios a cada verão. Finn não prestou muita atenção na conversa, mas foi somente naquele instante que algo captou os seus olhos. Linda apontava para a baixinha que andava de um lado para o outro com uma folha nas mãos e como se estivesse falando sozinha.

- Lá está a sua namorada, Sr. Hudson. Tente não distraí-la demais, estamos ensaiando o musical. – completou se afastando dele.

Rachel repetia seguidamente as suas falas e a cada vez com uma entonação diferente. Queria achar o tom perfeito para interpretá-las. Foi quando foi surpreendida por um par de braços erguendo-a do chão por trás. Soltou alguns gritos, pois realmente não esperava uma abordagem como essa. Pensou em todos os garotos com quem criara alguma amizade durante as duas últimas semanas, só não esperava por ele.

- FINN! – exclamou assim que ele a colocou de volta ao solo e ela se virou. A verdade era que a saudade era a coisa mais dolorida e pavorosa do mundo. Sentia tanta a falta dele que nem mesmo qualquer mágoa que ainda carregasse com ela em relação ao namorado foi deixada de lado. Rachel pulou em seus braços numa felicidade descontrolada.

Não estava esperando uma reação tão calorosa quanto àquela, mas fez questão de aproveitar cada segundo ao lado dela. A ergueu novamente do chão e prenderam-se naquele abraço por longos minutos, apenas escutando a risada de cada um.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Burt e Carole vieram? E Kurt? Como...? – Rachel perguntou confusa. Finn notava que o brilho dos seus olhos tinha retornado e estava hipnotizado pela visão. – Não importa, você veio. – jogou os seus braços mais uma vez ao redor da sua cintura.

- Kurt e eu viemos de carro. Chegamos ontem à noite. – ele respondeu beijando o topo da sua cabeça. Ela era tão pequena perto dele. Uma observação que Finn não cansava de fazer. – Eu só estava morrendo de saudades. O meu céu perde completamente a graça quando a minha estrela dourada não está lá. – confessou e agradeceu mentalmente a Kurt por ajudá-lo a formular aquela frase.

Rachel derreteu-se dos pés à cabeça. Era romantismo demais para o pobre coração da garota. O sorriso não podia ser maior do que aquele que sustentava naquele instante. Já nem ao menos se lembrava a razão de estar brava com ele e também não queria lembrá-la. Puxou o pescoço do garoto, ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou. Rachel atingiu as nuvens quando as suas línguas se encontram após tanto tempo separadas. Pela terceira vez em menos de dez minutos, Finn a tirou do chão, literalmente a segurando em seus braços. Beijaram-se intensamente sem preocupar com a pequena platéia de adolescentes ao redor.

- Eu também estava morrendo de saudades. – ela admitiu separando-se de seus lábios relutante. Estavam de testas coladas. – Não gosto de brigar com você, Finn. – falou num sussurro encarando o castanho de seus olhos.

- Eu não gosto de machucá-la. Você briga porque eu estou sempre magoando você de um jeito. Eu sou um babaca. – ele respondeu brincando com as maçãs do seu rosto com os dedos.

- Sim, você é um babaca. – Rachel retorquiu lhe roubando um selinho.

- OUCH! – e ela gargalhou. – Obrigada, eu sei. – completou sorrindo em seguida.

- Reconheço que sou uma pessoa difícil de lidar, mas vamos evitar essas brigas, por favor? – a menina pediu numa súplica com o olhar. – A propósito, fiquei preocupada quando não recebi o seu matinal "eu te amo" via sms hoje pela manhã. – adicionou contemplando a visão a sua timidez.

- Queria dizer pessoalmente. Eu te amo, estrela. – falou sincero.

- Eu também te a...

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Finn perguntou mudando em segundos a sua postura e a interrompendo de dizer as três palavrinhas que ele vinha sonhando em ouvir desde as Regionais.

Jesse sorria para o casal com os braços cruzados. Acenou de maneira debochada para o líder masculino do coral do McKinley. Finn fechou completamente a sua feição e Rachel sentiu a tensão tomando conta do corpo do namorado. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que uma confusão ali se instalasse, e ela sabia perfeitamente bem como quarterback se sentia em relação ao seu ex-namorado.

- Antes de tudo, você não vai fazer nada. Você veio de Ohio para me ver e não para arrumar uma briga, Finn. – a garota rapidamente se colocou no meio dos dois e falou diretamente com o seu príncipe.

- Exatamente. Passo longas horas na estrada para encontrar você com ele! – o rapaz respondeu antes mesmo de pensar no que estava falando. Uma fúria descontrolada se apoderava de cada célula, de cada poro de seu corpo.

Rachel recuou dois passos, cortando completamente o contato com Finn. O fitou em estado de choque. Mente e coração ainda tentavam digerir a frase proferida por ele.

- O que? – ela exclamou montando a sua faceta furiosa. Foram poucas as vezes que Rachel a mostrou em toda a sua vida. – Você não está me acusando, Finn Hudson! Que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou?

- O que você espera que eu diga, Rachel? Você está há semanas na companhia desse desgraçado e em nenhum dos seus telefonemas você fez questão de mencioná-lo! Como acha que eu devo reagir ao descobri que o babaca do ex da minha namorada está passando adoráveis dias ao lado dela enquanto eu me deprimia em meu quarto sentindo a sua falta e carregando uma enorme culpa por todo aquele negócio com a Santana? – Finn exasperou jogando os braços para o ar e chutando a primeira coisa que viu pela frente. Uma garrafa d'água que estava ao chão. Uma garrafa rosa. A garrafa dela.

Rachel se encolheu assustada com a reação dele. Mas não iria perder o foco. Ainda estava irritada pela suposição dele.

- "Desgraçado", "babaca"... Mais algum adjetivo a acrescentar, Hudson? – Jesse se pronunciou sorridente. Àquilo estava sendo uma diversão enorme para ele.

- Você! Fique calado, St. James! – Finn ameaçou lhe apontando o indicador. – E você – ele se virou para Rachel com um olhar frio. – Aproveite o restante do seu acampamento na companhia dele. – completou deixando o teatro com passos largos e pesados.

O silêncio reinava entre todos ali dentro. Todos os olhares estavam depositados em Rachel e Jesse. A primeira encontrava-se transtornada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer e não tardou para que as lágrimas fizessem o seu caminho, rolando em suas bochechas rosadas. Ela fungou e caminhou em direção ao ex. Jesse permanecia com o sorriso sustentando, como se sentisse prazer por ter sido o pivô da situação.

- Muito obrigada por estragar o meu acampamento, o meu namoro e o restante das minhas férias. Eu te odeio, Jesse! – exclamou chorosa antes de também deixar o teatro.

O verão tinha finalmente terminado. Era uma maravilhosa manhã de segunda-feira em Lima, Ohio. Crianças e adolescentes deixavam as suas casas excitados, animados com a volta às aulas. O pátio de entrada do McKinley High School estava tomado por jovens que tagarelavam sobre as suas férias, que gargalhavam e se abraçavam. Cada um com a sua devida turma, cada um voltando a sua rotina, os jogadores de futebol americano jogando Jacob e a sua turma na lixeira, a banda de Jazz reunida num outro canto, as meninas do Clube do Celibato concentradas numa reza qualquer com os seus crucifixos, as Cheerios gritavam animadas enquanto caminhavam atrás da sua líder, Sue Sylvester. E num local mais reservado, numa mesinha de pedra estavam os gleeks, membros do Glee Club.

Rachel passou por toda aquela multidão de alunos rezando para não ser notada e não virar alvo fácil logo no primeiro dia de aula. Segurou firme a sua bolsa contra o corpo, e caminhou veloz em direção ao colégio olhando sempre para baixo. Ela sabia que os seus companheiros de Glee Club estavam ali, conseguia distinguira voz de cada um, e todos pareciam felizes. Agradeceu por não ter sido notada assim que subiu as escadas e deu de cara com um corredor lotado.

Finn estava perdido em seus pensamentos, já não sabia há quanto tempo estava li encarando a mesma foto. Uma foto tirada no último dia de aula, todos os membros do New Directions felizes e sorridentes, pois mesmo eles terem perdido as Regionais, tinham um motivo para sorrir, o coral não tinha sido cancelado. E justamente no centro da foto estava ele e Rachel, abraçados, íntimos.

O sonoro sinal tocou e o tirou dos seus devaneios. Era o aviso de que as aulas estavam para começar. O jovem depositou alguns livros, pegou mais alguns e fechou o seu armário. O que aconteceu em seguida não poderia ter sido pior.

Seus olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez desde aquele dia em Nova York. Ou seja, quase um mês atrás, três semanas e mais alguns dias. Ele não podia negar que se sentiu balançado, ainda mais por notar que Rachel estava prestes a desabar num choro. Por longos segundos ele ficou decidindo se deveria ir até ela ou não.

Seus armários eram distantes um do outro, mas ela ainda assim podia ver a presença dele há alguns metros. Distinguir Finn dos demais era fácil demais para Rachel Berry. Bastava identificar um ser muito alto, charmoso, com o sorriso torto mais lindo do mundo e muito, muito gostoso. A parte do gostoso ela gostava de guardar somente para ela. Se a situação fosse outra, ela teria iluminado aquele corredor com um enorme sorriso e corrido para os seus braços no ímpeto. Mas não. Rachel abraçou o próprio fichário contra o seu corpo e as involuntárias desceram o caminho já conhecido, uma vez que só o que ela fez desde a sua volta do acampamento e nas últimas três semanas era chorar em seu quarto.

Ele odiava o amor. Ele odiava estar apaixonado. Ele odiava o fato de amá-la com tanta intensidade. Mais do que isso, ele odiava o poder que Rachel Barbara Berry tinha sobre ele. E odiava vê-la tão frágil e chorosa. A razão gritava em sua cabeça para que ele permanecesse parado e se manter firme na sua posição, para que não desse o braço a torcer.

Inútil.

Finn já estava caminhando em direção a ela, com passos gradativos e apressados.

Rachel entrou em pânico quando o viu iniciar a sua caminhada em direção a ela. A menina não estava pronta para mais uma sessão de fúria e de gritos. No mínimo, Finn seria debochado, frio e calculista com ela. Perguntaria com uma felicidade disfarçada o restante dos seus dias no acampamento, as últimas semanas de férias e como estava indo o namoro com Jesse.

Mas Finn jogou os seus enormes e protetores braços ao redor dela. E sussurrou somente para ela ouvir:

- Por favor, não chore. Você sabe do quanto eu odeio vê-la chorando, Rach. – falou sentindo-se inebriado pelo perfume que dela emanava. Sentia tanta falta daquele cheiro. Sentia falta dela.

A adolescente entendeu a sentença completamente ao contrário, pois ela desabou num choro incontrolável em seu peito. O garoto ficou sem reação, intensificou o abraço querendo confortá-la e isso pareceu acalmá-la um pouco. Os soluços e tornaram menos freqüentes até se tornarem chiados. Ainda em silêncio, o casal caminhou em direção a sala de aula, sendo que o primeiro tempo dele seria matemática e dela seria biologia. Finn a deixou em sua respectiva sala e se despediu com um beijo em seus cabelos.

O restante do dia não fora muito produtivo. As aulas foram passando, às vezes tanto ele quanto ela caíam em classes com os seus companheiros de coral. E todos eles conscientes de que havia alguma coisa errada com o casal ternurinha. E ao contrário do ano passado, Finn e Rachel não dividiam mais a aula de Espanhol. E ela estava tão acostumada a tê-lo ao seu lado na aula do Mr. Schuester que quando tomou o seu lugar na sala de aula desabou num vazio ao encarar a cadeira ao seu lado ser ocupada por ninguém menos do que Santana.

Ou o mundo estava conspirando contra Rachel Berry, ou ela era mesmo uma azarada. Bufou irritada e abriu o próprio material.

Entre um intervalo e outro um encontro de olhares era quase que inevitável. Na hora do lanche, o principal atleta do McKinley High School preferiu manter-se isolado dos demais. Sentou numa das mesas de dois lugares recostadas no canto do refeitório, um território reservado para os membros do Clube do Xadrez, mas ele não ligava. Depositou a sua bandeja e encontrou um olhar "WTF?" de Puck do outro lado do salão. A mesma expressão era vista nos rostos dos outros Gleeks que lanchavam juntos. O garoto sinalizou que depois explicava e voltou a sua atenção para a comida. Uma silhueta baixinha trajada numa saia xadrez, meias três-quartos, sapatilhas pretas, usando um suéter com estampa de animal, cabelos lisos e soltos sobre os ombro cruzou o seu campo de visão.

- Rachel. – ele chamou. A menina se virou e caminhou até a mesa. – Você ainda está com os olhos inchados... Andou chorando nesse meio tempo de novo? – perguntou segurando o impulso de acariciar o seu delicado rosto.

- Porque você está agindo desse jeito, Finn? Você devia gritar comigo, ou continuar me ignorando como nas últimas semanas... – ela respondeu sacudindo o seu suco de caixinha.

- Mas eu não ignorei você, Rach. Você que não me procurou. – ele disse servindo-se de um dos biscoitos. A fitou e viu que a sua resposta ainda não a satisfazia e então continuou. – Admito que fiquei bastante irritado naquele dia e nas duas semanas seguintes, mas aí eu me acalmei e eu queria te ligar... – o garoto parou o seu raciocínio percebendo que ela estava tendo uma séria dificuldade em retirar o canudo do plástico.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter te contado que o Jesse estava lá. Mas eu juro que eu não sabia que ele também estava participando do acampamento antes de deixar Ohio nas férias, Finn. – Rachel se pronunciou soltando um meio sorriso em agradecimento pela ajuda com o canudo para ele.

- Eu pisei na bola com você com todo aquele lance envolvendo a Santana e você pisou na bola comigo... Acho que estamos quites, Berry. Que tal um perdão mú... Mútio... mú...mú – cerrou os olhos frustrado com o seu vocabulário limitado.

- Mútuo. – ela o corrigiu vendo-o sorrir com empolgação por ela ter acertado a palavra que ele queria dizer. – Parece justo. Mas nunca mais volte a duvidar da minha fidelidade, Finn Hudson. – complementou séria.

- Prometo. – respondeu erguendo a mão direita em sinal de juramento.

- Você ainda é o meu príncipe? – ela perguntou se deixando levar pela onda de felicidade que a invadia, pois sabia que era só uma questão de segundos até que as suas bocas estivessem conectadas novamente.

- Você ainda é a minha estrela? – Finn a respondeu com outra pergunta já sustentando o seu sorriso torto. – Vem cá. – chamou a menina e com um puxão rápido a fez se sentar em seu colo. Rachel gargalhou e o atleta teve a certeza de que não havia risada mais gostosa do que a dela.

- Sempre F-Rod. – ela respondeu fazendo a junção de suas bocas.

Perderam-se naquele momento sem nem ao menos ligar para a realidade que os cercava. Para ele, nada mais importava, Rachel estava em colo, envolta por seus braços, e lhe presenteando com um maravilhoso beijo, um beijo cheio de saudades. E Rachel, ela também não se importava, ela tinha o seu príncipe encantado, o namorado perfeito, o que acontecia no mundo naquele exato momento não fazia a menos diferença. Ela só queria sentir o gosto único e embriagante dos lábios dele.


	4. Chapter 4

Para a infelicidade de Leroy, a rotina do casal apaixonado tinha voltado ao normal. Não que ele não gostasse de Finn, até tinha simpatia pelo garoto e ele era de longe o melhor dos namorados que sua filha já tivera. Se bem que ele não sabia se deveria contar Noah como um "namorado" na vida de Rachel. E se Leroy fosse colocar Finn e Jesse em uma balança, em questão de segundos a balança pesaria para o lado do atual namorado.

Jesse passou longe de ser seu agrado, a partir do momento em que aquele sujeito colocou os pés naquela casa Leroy sabia que ele não valia nada e no final das contas estava certo. Uma vez ou outra, quando decidia ficar em casa, ou quando Rachel jantava com os Hudson/Hummel ele e o marido entravam numa discussão envolvendo o relacionamento de Rachel com Finn.

Hiram sempre vinha com o mesmo argumento "Você precisa parar de ser tão protetor e deixar Rachel viver um pouco!". Talvez ele tivesse um pouquinho de razão. Mas era Rachel, a sua Rachel. O homem sabia o quanto ela podia ser melodramática, e tinha o dom de transformar qualquer situação numa tragédia Shakesperiana e do quanto o seu coração era frágil. Leroy teve que aprender a engolir o seu lado superprotetor, pois sabia que Finn possuía uma qualidade que nem Jesse e nem Noah apresentaram: fazia a sua princesinha sorrir como nunca. Como naquele momento.

Hiram o cutucou chamando a sua atenção e ele se virou para o marido que retirava a mesa do jantar. O outro estava parado à porta da cozinha observando Rachel e Finn numa guerra de cócegas no sofá.

- Admita, aquele garoto ama Rachel tanto quanto nós dois, querido. – Hiram falou com um genuíno sorriso.

Hiram era o oposto de Leroy. E era o que mais simpatizava com Finn e percebia que isso era recíproco. Aliás, ele sempre bem receptivo com os rapazes que Rachel levava para casa, não teve nada contra Noah quando este lhe foi apresentado e até o elogiou por ser judeu como a sua filha. Com Jesse foi a mesma coisa, admirou o rapaz por aspirar as mesmas coisas que Rachel aspirava. Mas julgar era inevitável. Todo ser humano julga. E no fundo da sua consciência, Hiram sabia perfeitamente que nenhum deles combinava com sua filha, apesar de alguns fatores em comum.

Agora Hiram era quem encarava o casal ainda disputando a guerra de cócegas. Sorriu só por ouvir as risadas escandalosas de Rachel e ao notar a cena. Soava até covarde presenciar àquilo. Finn era o triplo de Rachel e a imobilizava com tanta facilidade e ela não mais o que fazer, restava apenas a se render àquela tortura regada a cócegas.

- Não estou preocupado com os sentimentos dele, Hiram... E sim com os seus hormônios. – Leroy respondeu sério.

A questão tinha sido levantada e uma ponta de preocupação surgiu dentro da cabeça do pai mais calmo.

Rachel perdeu as forças e largou todo o seu peso nos braços do namorado. Estava exausta, respirava de forma pesada e sentia dores na região abdominal. Nunca rira tanto em sua vida. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou a faceta sapeca de Finn. Ele ainda sorria como uma criança boba. Teve vontade de bater nele, de puxar os seus cabelos por ter sido tão covarde e sem coração com ela naquela tortura interminável de cócegas. Mas a menina não tinha forças.

- Eu preciso ir para casa. Já está ficando tarde. – ele falou retirando os fios teimosos que insistiam em cair sobre o lindo rosto da namorada.

Rachel murmurou em protesto. Nem forças para falar ela tinha. Finn achou graça do estado dela.

- Eu passo aqui pela manhã e te pego para irmos para colégio, ok? – perguntou se levantando do sofá. Mesmo com muita relutância.

A judia se ergueu em seguida já recuperada. Armou as madeixas num coque improvisado com a caneta que estava sobre a mesinha do telefone. Ainda se sentia agitada pela brincadeira, logo sentia um pouco de calor. Enquanto Finn se despedia dos seus pais, ela seguiu em direção ao carro dele para esperá-lo. Ele brotou segundos depois ao seu lado.

Despediram-se com um demorado beijo e mais uma série de estalinhos. O garoto entrou no carro e partiu. Rachel fez o seu caminho de volta para a sua residência com o celular já em mãos à espera da habitual sms dele. Não tardou para que a própria aparecesse. Lá estava o "eu te amo, estrela" dele na tela do telefone. Tomada por um senso extremo de romantismo ela subiu as escadas sorridente.

Rachel tomou um banho e voltou para a sua rotina. Sentou-se em frente ao seu laptop e postou os dois vídeos em seu MySpace. Um deles era uma performance dela cantando a sua diva, Barbra e o outro vídeo era um dueto – o que custou a Rachel o limite do seu poder de persuasão, uma vez que Finn negou a participar à princípio. -, mas ele acabou concordando. Como não tinham ensaiado nenhuma música, tiveram que repetir o dueto de "No Air".

Perdeu mais alguns minutos pesquisando futilidades na internet, bateu um papo rápido com Tina pelo Facebook e em seguida desligou o notebook rosado. Trocou de roupa, tirando o vestido simples e colocando os seus pijamas juntamente com as pantufas. Arrumou a sua cama ao mesmo tempo em que escovava os dentes e seguiu em direção para o banheiro. Enquanto terminava a sua higiene bucal com o fio dental, a adolescente se olhou no espelho. Ela não sabia ao certo, mas sentia-se diferente. Além da felicidade evidenciada, Rachel tinha a certeza de que alguma coisa tinha mudado. Girou o corpo e foi então que lhe veio um estalo em sua mente.

_Estou pronta._

Era isso. Rachel sentia-se inteiramente pronta. Com o fio dental ainda pendurado no meio dos dentes ela correu até o seu telefone e digitou uma mensagem para o namorado.

**Pronta? O q vc quer dizer?** – Finn a respondeu minutos depois.

Ela rolou os olhos em frustração. A dificuldade de Finn em entender as coisas logo de cara era um dos seus charmes, mas não era de grande ajuda em situações como essa. Descartou o fio dental enquanto fazia o seu caminho de volta para o banheiro para mais uma escovada de dentes e digitou uma resposta para ele.

**Explico amanhã de manhã. Boa noite. Saudades.**

A sua vontade era de ser direta, mas ela não correria esse risco. Finn vivia rodeado de meninos, e Rachel sabia como eles agiam, com todo aquele ar de infantilidade e imaturidade. Até o namorado tinha comentado uma vez com ela do quanto foi zuado dentro do vestiário porque Puck mostrou para o restante do time o papel de parede dele: uma foto dos dois se beijando. Ou seja, o celular de Finn era praticamente um patrimônio público. Qualquer um poderia ver a sua mensagem, caso ousasse ser direta com um "estou pronta para ser sua" ou "Estou pronta para fazer amor com vc!".Explicaria para ele amanhã. Rachel foi dormir naquela noite sentindo-se feliz, só não esperava que os seus hormônios lhe provocassem sonhos "quentes" envolvendo ela e Finn.

Finn entrou para a sua primeira aula ainda ouvindo a voz de sua garota ecoando em seus ouvidos. Todos notavam o enorme sorriso que o garoto sustentava, ele sorria como nunca. A aula de Geografia Política era apenas um mero detalhe, pois tudo o que ele conseguia ouvir era Rachel dizendo que queria fazer sexo com ele. E não tardou para que ele começasse a imaginar a namorada... Nua.

_Carteiro! Carteiro! Carteiro!_

Se já tinha sido constrangedor Rachel presenciar a sua "animação", ele não queria passar pela mesma coisa em frente a uma turma de adolescentes e uma professora. Balançou a cabeça tentando prestar atenção no grande mapa pendurado a sua frente.

Rachel tinha sido uma das primeiras a entrar na sala do coral naquela tarde. Mr. Schuester a cumprimentou com um sonoro "Olá!", mas estranhou que ela não estivesse acompanhada de Finn. A menina deixou o seu material recostado numa das cadeiras e deixou a sala apressada.

- Mercedes, Tina! – exclamou exaltada ao esbarrar com elas pelo corredor. – Preciso de vocês, meninas. – completou puxando as duas para o banheiro feminino.

- Miss Diva, você e o garoto branquelo andaram fazendo saliências ontem, não foi? Finn não parou de sorrir a manhã inteira! – Mercedes se pronunciou lançando um olhar travesso para a asiática que lançou um de volta. – Você tirou a virgindade dele, garota! Arrasou, Berry! – completou sorrindo.

- Quem é melhor? Jesse ou Finn? – Tina perguntou não evitando que a pergunta saísse de sua boca antes de pensar duas vezes. Trazer o assunto "Jesse St. James" era quase um tabu para o New Directions.

- Não... Não... Não! – Rachel exclamou. – Eu só vou explicar uma vez e não quero perguntas. Eu realmente preciso conversar com vocês sobre o sexo. De novo. – respondeu séria. – Eu não dormi com Jesse, eu menti. Mas Finn dormiu com Santana e ele também mentiu. Isso faz de mim a VIRGEM da história. E eu e ele já superamos essas mentiras. – explicou sob os olhares chocados das duas. – O que eu quero dizer é que... Nós já estamos juntos por quatro meses e eu realmente me sinto pronta e disse isso para ele hoje de manhã enquanto estávamos vindo para o colégio... Mas eu tive uns sonhos muito, muito depravados com ele e agora eu estou meio que surtando. Eu não sei o motivo, mas estou à beira de um ataque de pânico, porque Finn e eu sempre passamos as tardes na minha casa e os meus pais só chegam à noite e quando o ensaio do coral acabar nós vamos para lá e eu não sei se... Se... Eu preciso respirar! – ela parou o seu longo discurso já praticamente roxa por ter dito tudo isso sem nem ao menos recuperar o fôlego.

- Wow! Calminha aí, Miss Diva! Mais um discurso desses e você entra em curto. Respira... – Mercedes pediu ajudando a co-capitã do coral a recuperar a respiração.

- Não entendo... Se você disse que estava pronta, porque está surtando desse jeito, Rachel? – Tina perguntou retocando a sua maquiagem. – Entendo que o nervosismo faça parte, mas você está tornando tudo isso tão dramático. – completou.

- Tina. – Mercedes a chamou num tom entediado. – Rachel Berry e Drama são sinônimos, esqueceu? – explicou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais estúpida e óbvia do mundo.

- Acho que estou apavorada. Eu queria ter alguém para conversar sobre essas coisas, para me tranqüilizar. – Rachel admitiu.

- Já tentou falar com os seus pais? Hiram parece ser bastante compreensível. – a negra respondeu lembrando-se da única vez em que vira os Berry, no último dia de aula do ano passado quando estes vieram buscá-la.

- Fora de questão. Leroy já não vai muito com a cara do Finn. – a estrela do New Directions tratou de cortar a amiga. – Além do mais, eles são homens. Jamais entenderiam as angústias, dúvidas e medos de uma garota.

- É, seria estranho. Tipo, "Pai e pai... Eu vou transar com Finn, está bem? Preciso saber sobre camisinhas, anticoncepcionais, e para um caso emergencial a pílula do dia seguinte!" – Tina comentou imitando a voz da Rachel e se colocando no lugar dela.

As três riram, mas Rachel riu de nervoso, pois realmente não queria se ver naquela situação.

- Uma mãe me faz falta numa hora dessas... – Rachel deixou escapar com certa melancolia.

Tina e Mercedes trocaram olhares rápidos e a Black Diva passou os braços ao redor da pequena Berry querendo confortá-la. A princesa do Blues do McKinley não tinha a mínima noção do que era ter uma vida sem uma figura materna ao seu lado, e Rachel poderia ser irritante nas vinte e quatro horas que o dia possuía, mas a sua situação era delicada.

- Além disso, tem o fato dele ter dormido com Santana... E isso pesa. – as duas olharam intrigadas para Rachel. – Santana é uma vadia, mas não deixa de ser a "Deusa do Sexo"... Eu sou apenas Rachel Berry, a inexperiente. "Hormonalmente" falando, é evidente que ele sempre dará preferência para ela. – confessou sentindo-se ainda mais melancólica.

- Eu não contaria com isso. O garoto branquelo é louco por você. Percebi isso desde "Jessie's Girl". – Mercedes falou tentando animá-la.

- Já tentou falar com a sua ginecologista? – Tina perguntou arrastando as duas para fora do banheiro. Nem ao menos perceberam que estavam atrasadas para o ensaio do coral.

Ela negou.

- Nunca fui a um. – admitiu e a cara de horror transpareceu nas duas. Rachel se sentiu imensamente deslocada naquele momento.

- Miss Diva, você é um caso sério. – Mercedes disse preocupada.

Ela realmente tinha deixado bem claro que os deveres de casa seriam as prioridades quando chegassem a casa dela. Rachel se lembrava disso perfeitamente "Eu e você temos toneladas de tarefas para fazer, então nada de distrações, Finn.", foi com essas palavras que ela especificou que não deveria acontecer nada entre os dois naquela tarde.

Mas a garota estava numa constante batalha interna: razão VS. Hormônios. E Finn também não ajudava em nada distribuindo todos aqueles sorrisos tortos, ou bagunçando os cabelos quando se sentia confuso com tantos números à sua frente enquanto tentavam resolver alguns problemas de matemática.

A concentração para as tarefas de casa só durou cinco minutos, ou menos. Logo os lápis, as canetas, as folhas foram deixados de lado e Rachel se via sentada no colo do namorado se deliciando de um caloroso beijo. Finn estava ávido, urgente. E Rachel correspondia a altura. Novamente aquela ousadia, o impulso, o ímpeto tinham voltado, era como um dèjá-vu da cena do quarto dele, ainda no verão. Só que não estavam num quarto, e sim na sala dela, e não estavam numa cama, mas no chão, e ela dessa vez não estava por cima, pois Finn já inclinava com ela para o tapete.

O garoto se apoiou para não jogar todo o seu peso sobre ela e desviou os seus lábios dos dela procurando a extensão do seu pescoço. Involuntariamente a menina jogou a cabeça de lado dando para ele total acessibilidade da aquela área. Finn começou com leves beijos, e que logo passaram a ser mais molhados, levando Rachel a uma loucura que ela jamais imaginaria alcançar. A adolescente sentiu a boca dele pressionando a sua de novo e ela agradeceu, pois mais um segundo naquela região e ela teria se rendido. Finn fez então algo que a surpreendera completamente, um gesto simples, mas suficientemente excitante para que Rachel segurasse o som gutural que queria escapar de sua garganta.

_Um gemido_

Ele só mordiscara o lábio inferior dela. E ela encarou aquilo como um aviso para parar o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Finn... Finn... – o chamou quase num sussurro. – Finn! – e ele finalmente se afastou.

- O que foi? Machuquei você? Mordi forte demais? – ele perguntou preocupado passando os dedos sobre os lábios avermelhados e inchados pelos beijos.

- Não, não é isso... É que eu preciso ir ao ginecologista antes de nós dois... Você sabe. – ela respondeu privando o lado depravado da sua mente de pensar qualquer coisa _daquela mordida_.

- Gine... o que? – o atleta indagou saindo de cima dela e sentando-se. – O que é isso?

- Ginecologista. – ela repetiu também se colocando sentada. Os lábios dele estavam tão inchados quanto os dela. – É um médico somente para meninas.

- O médico que cuida... É... Que... – ele sabia do que ela estava falando, mas expressar estava sendo difícil. Então Finn indicou com o olhar o que ele realmente estava querendo dizer._ Finn olhou diretamente para LÁ._

Rachel arregalou os olhos em pavor e puxou a almofada mais próxima cobrindo aquela área dos olhos pervertidos do seu namorado.

- Desculpe. – pediu envergonhando e ao mesmo tempo achando graça da reação dela. – Puck uma vez me disse que seu sonho era se tornar um desses médicos aí. – comentou não prestando atenção na cara de horror de Rachel naquele momento.

- Noah Puckerman é uma vergonha para nós, judeus. – exclamou horrorizada. Jamais olharia Puck com os mesmos olhos. – Tarado!

Ele riu juntando todas as folhas e materiais que se espalharam durante os amassos. Logo os dois voltaram a sua atenção para os deveres de casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Desculpem a demoraaaaaa! Faculdade acaba com a raça de qualquer um, ainda mais a minha (Medicina). Eu realmente só posso atualizar nos FDS. Além do mais, estamos tão próximos da estréia da 2ª temporada e quando eu não estou escrevendo, ou estou surtando no twitter ou no Tumblr.

Obrigada pelos comentários, povo! Obrigada mesmo! *-* Ah, e só avisando... Esse capítulo tem umas cenas... _Quentes. _

_**ENJOY!**_

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Aparentemente todos os estudantes estavam animados com o início da temporada de futebol americano no McKinley High School. O campo estava ficando cada vez mais lotado com os estudantes, amigos e familiares. Era uma noite bastante agradável, não estava tão frio e nem tão quente.

Mas havia um local nas arquibancadas particularmente animado. No vão central, logo acima do corredor dos vestiários concentrava-se um grupo bastante exaltado. Nele estavam os Berry, Emma Pillsbury – a conselheira estudantil do colégio – Will Schuester, Artie, Tina e Mercedes. Logo mais abaixo, estavam as Cheerios balançando os seus pompons vermelhos e ecoando um coro para o time.

Mercedes foi a primeira a avistar os Hummel/Hudson, a negra acenou freneticamente para Kurt que tinha acabado de por os pés nas arquibancadas. A família o seguiu e logo a torcida estava organizada.

Rachel estava devidamente trajada. Dentro de uma parte do seu armário exista um local reservado para este tipo de evento e lá estava ela com uma de suas camisas personalizadas de apoio moral para o namorado. A camisa era vermelha, na frente com letras brancas estava o famoso "Team Finn!" e atrás ela resolveu inovar. Acrescentou "Namorada orgulhosa. Quarterback 5". A adolescente parecia estar ligada no duzentos e vinte diante de tanta energia.

- O que é um ponto vermelho saltitante num estádio? – Puck perguntou para Finn ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava o capacete.

- Um MMs num pula-pula? – o capitão se arriscou enquanto acenava para o restante do time se aproximar.

- Não, otário! Rachel Berry! – Noah respondeu apontando para a garota que pulava agitada e batia palmas com um sorriso capaz de curar um câncer estampado (NA: Vocês conhecem essa expressão, não é Gleeks? LOL)

- Babaca. – Finn retorquiu o empurrando num tom de brincadeira.

O restante dos garotos se reuniu ao redor do quarterback e também capitão do time e ouviram suas instruções. A equipe adversária fazia a mesma coisa na outra extremidade do campo. Os árbitros cumprimentaram cada treinador e seguiram para as suas posições. Os estudantes do McKinley começaram a se agitar, pois o jogo estava para começar. Gritos explodiram com o coro das Cheerios logo abaixo das arquibancadas. Finn urrou a jogada para os demais jogadores e logo o típico caos de uma partida de futebol americano inundou o campo.

- O 17 ESTÁ LIVRE PELA ESQUERDA, FINN! ESQUERDAAAAAA! – Burt gritou, mesmo sabendo que era impossível que o enteado ouvir qualquer coisa. Carole olhou esguelha para ele e teve a clara noção do quanto ele se animava com esportes.

Leroy e Hiram também se mostravam no mesmo nível de animação, principalmente o primeiro. Os minutos se seguiram e não tardou para que a equipe adversária arrancasse no placar. Dois touchdown antes mesmo do primeiro intervalo. Agora o restante dos estudantes não pareciam tão felizes com o próprio time. Finn pediu tempo para um dos árbitros e saiu furioso chutando grama e tudo mais que ousasse ficar na mira do seu pé.

Rachel assistiu a cena apreensiva com o sorriso murchado e olhando para um time desolado sair de campo para um tempo técnico. Olhou para trás e viu os seus pais discutindo freneticamente os erros do McKinley, não tardou para que Carole e Burt entrassem na conversa. Tina conversava coisas aleatórias com Artie e Mercedes cantarolava com Kurt alguma música no iPod dele. Tornou a olhar o campo, as Cheerios também tinham parado de balançar seus acessórios e agora estavam sentadas na grama. A empolgação também tinha passado por parte delas.

- Eu acredito neles ainda, e você?

A garota se virou e não evitou que um pequeno sorriso escapasse dos seus lábios. Mr. Schuester estava logo atrás dela com uma das mãos apoiada no seu ombro direito. Aquilo trouxe um pequeno conforto para ela e Rachel concordou em silêncio. William lhe devolveu o sorriso e beijou de leve seus cabelos, num gesto terno.

Finn foi o primeiro a entrar novamente no campo, mas movido por uma força invisível ele virou o seu corpo e o seu olhar foi de encontro com o dela. Rachel parecia preocupada assim como ele à princípio, mas as suas delicadas sobrancelhas relaxaram, a testa enrugada com a preocupação tornou a ficar lisa de novo e um sorriso foi ganhando proporções em sua boca. Soprou-lhe um beijo e acenou confiante.

Era como uma injeção de ânimo.

Antes mesmo que se desse conta ele também sorria feito um bobo para ela. A raiva e frustração pela desvantagem no placar desapareceram momentaneamente naquele instante. O quarterback retornou a sua posição com o restante do time e gritou mais uma jogada. As paredes colidiram, a bola voltou para a sua mão e ele correu o mais depressa que as suas longas pernas permitiam. Finn desviou do primeiro, gingou com os dois grandalhões que tentavam cercá-lo e por pouco não perde o equilíbrio. Acelerou a corrida na intenção de atingir a parte oposta do campo que também estava livre. Pelas grades do seu capacete ele viu Mike Chang correr feito uma bala e atingir alguém do time adversário na sua frente impedindo que a sua corrida fosse interrompida. E então ele parou. O coração estava disparado pela quantidade de metros que correu em segundos, os gritos raivosos dos meninos da outra equipe cada vez mais próximos, a torcida ao redor ansiosa pelo seu lançamento.

Finn respirou fundo e focalizou Noah Puckerman sozinho, livre há uns poucos metros da linha do touchdown. Seria um lançamento difícil, foram poucas as vezes que ele teve a oportunidade de treiná-lo e quando treinava, de cada dez tentativas ele só acertava no máximo duas. Seria um tiro no escuro, mas ele tinha que tentar.

O garoto arqueou o corpo, esticou o braço com a bola e lançou soltando um urro ao mesmo tempo. No segundo seguinte Finn sentiu o que realmente é voar. Dois brutamontes vieram certeiro para cima dele e por questão de milésimos de segundo não o atingem antes que ele tivesse a chance de fazer o arremesso.

O estádio de foi de um extremo ao outro num piscar de olhos. Gritaram eufóricos, pois Finn tinha acertado o lançamento e Puck finalizou a jogada com um furioso touchdown, mas então um coro de pavor ecoou ao ver o quarterback do McKinley se contorcendo de dor na grama.

"_Sean!_", foi de fato o primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Rachel assim que viu que Finn estava machucado do outro lado do campo. A aspirante da Broadway desceu as escadas numa rapidez que ela julgava que não possuía. Logo atrás dela Carole e os demais a seguia. A adolescente passou batida pelas Cheerios e pelos gritos de Quinn, Brittany e Santana. O mesmo aconteceu com o grupo de adultos (os Berry, Carole, Burt, William e Emma) mais Kurt e Mercedes. Tina e Artie ficaram na arquibancada devido a condição do garoto.

- Qual é a porra do seu problema, seu idiota? – Puck gritava para o agressor de Finn enquanto era contido por dois dos seus companheiros. – Eu vou arrebentar muito essa sua carinha de bundinha de neném, otário!

Rachel pela primeira vez na vida achou algo de útil na sua baixa estatura, passou com facilidade no meio da roda que se formava ao redor do jogador ferido. Finn respirava com dificuldade, estava vermelho e suava descontroladamente. Rolava o corpo de um lado para o outro apertando a parte lateral do seu abdômen.

- Finn! – falou um pouco histérica assim que o atingiu. E foi o mais próximo que ela conseguiu ficar perto dele. Um misterioso par de braços a puxou do meio daquela roda de meninos. Era Leroy.

- Vamos para o departamento médico, princesa. É para lá que irão levá-lo. – o homem esclareceu antes mesmo de dar a ela a chance de iniciar qualquer protesto.

Nos instantes seguintes os ânimos ficaram exaltados dentro do campo. Puck tinha conseguido se livrar dos dois meninos que o seguravam e partiu para cima do agressor. Uma pancadaria generalizada começou enquanto Finn era retirado por uma maca se contorcendo de dor. No final das contas, Noah e o agressor tinham sido expulsos, Finn substituído e o jogo continuou.

Finn por outro lado, de acordo com o médico do McKinley tinha que agradecer a proteção que o esporte exigia, pois se não fosse por ela ele teria ganhado algumas costelas quebradas. A pancada que recebeu foi bem rígida e o ferimento foi causado pela proteção batendo com violência contra o seu corpo. De resto, o adolescente estava bem.

Rachel já estava bastante impaciente do lado de fora esperando alguma notícia do namorado. Era um gabinete médico com uma sala de descanso ao fundo dela e poucas pessoas cabiam lá dentro. O atleta tinha entrado somente com Burt e Carole.

- O garoto está bem, só ganhou uma grande marca roxa na região das costelas. – o mecânico falou causando um alívio geral na expressão de todos. – Vai lá, ele está te esperando. – completou achando graça no olhar intenso de Rachel para ele como se pedisse permissão para entrar.

Finn estava sentado na cama da sala de descanso e ainda sustentava uma feição de dor. Ao seu lado estava Carole e o médico. Ela queria ter a certeza de que estava realmente tudo bem com o filho, mas a conversa foi interrompida por duas leves batidas na porta. Rachel olhou suplicante para a sogra e esta lhe sorriu convidativa.

- Vamos para a outra sala terminar essa conversa. Um pouquinho de privacidade para vocês dois não custa nada. – Carole falou ganhando um sorriso agradecido do filho e um abraço rápido da menina. Ela e o médico saíram.

Depois do choque inicial ao ver a vermelhidão na lateral do seu torso, Rachel não tinha outro pensamento: "_Finn. Sem. Camisa._". Os cabelos negros dele estavam bagunçados, apontavam para todas as direções e estavam úmidos de suor. Finn parecia fazer um esforço descomunal para respirar, mas tentou não transparecer tanto a sua dor para Rachel, pois sabia que a reação da namorada seria algo próximo ao Apocalipse. _Trágico e demasiadamente dramático_.

- Você vai ficar aí parada só me olhando? – ele perguntou amistoso.

- Eu pensei em Sean. – ela admitiu desviando a sua atenção para qualquer lugar que não fosse os músculos da sua barriga. Estava corando.

- Eu sei que você pensou. Eu também. – Finn respondeu recebendo flashs de memória do amigo debilitado. – Mas eu estou bem. Só vou ficar marcado com isso por alguns dias. – tranqüilizou-a esticando a mão para alcançá-la e a puxando vagarosamente para os seus braços.

Rachel moveu seus pequenos dedos por toda a extensão da região atingida e sentiu o arrepio correr pelo corpo do namorado somente pelo seu toque. Teve vontade de sorrir por saber do efeito que causava nele.

- Eu sei que você ainda está com dor. – ela falou fitando-o. – Posso fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso? – perguntou prestativa e disfarçando completamente as suas intenções no seu tom de voz.

O garoto sorriu.

- Li em algum lugar que se você beijar a pessoa... Tipo, um beijo devassalador... Isso acelera o processo de cura... – confessou sustentando a feição sapeca que ele reservava somente para ela.

Rachel soltou uma risada.

- Primeiro, é avassalador e não "devassalador"... Segundo, eu acho que posso fazer umas pequenas modificações nessa sua teoria, deixá-la a La Rachel Berry. – retorquiu mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ela se posicionou no meio de suas pernas, cruzou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e começou a distribuir beijos leves ao redor do seu rosto, mas sempre evitando os lábios dele. Rachel foi descendo a sua boca e devolveu a mordida que ele lhe dera uns dias atrás. Isso deixou Finn em estado de alerta, e ele que até então estava de olhos fechado aproveitando o momento os abriu de imediato e observou o quanto os olhos da namorada estavam diferentes naquele momento. Emanava um brilho diferente, estavam escuros. Estavam desejosos.

A trilha de beijos continuou, dessa vez foi descendo pelo pescoço do garoto. Finn estava suado, mas isso não a impediu, pelo contrário, pareceu incentivá-la como se isso tornasse a coisa toda ainda mais excitante._ E tornava_. Embalado pelo momento, Finn tornou a fechar os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás em êxtase. Como se suas mãos tivessem vida própria, ele dessa vez foi ainda mais ousado do que as outras vezes e sem aviso prévio já explorava a parte interna da coxa dela por debaixo da saia. Rachel assustou-se e reprimiu o reflexo de se afastar rapidamente.

Ela parou e se permitiu experimentar daquela sensação pela primeira vez. Não sabia distinguir o que realmente estava sentindo, a única certeza que tinha era de que as suas pernas não seriam capazes de sustentar o seu próprio peso numa questão de tempo diante do vórtice se sensações que era sugada somente pelo toque de Finn. Tomada por uma vontade louca de explorar todo aquele torso com os lábios, Rachel voltou com os beijos.

Os lábios dela agora atingiam os seus mamilos e Finn teve que se concentrar muito no carteiro nesse momento. A mão que estava brincando com todos os sentidos e mexendo com a razão dela juntou-se com a outra envolvendo as nádegas de Rachel. Finn ousou mais uma vez e apertou com vontade provocando o descompassar da respiração dela. A garota lhe provocou o mesmo efeito ao aproximar as próprias mãos perigosamente da região mais sensível do seu corpo. Finalmente ela tinha atingido o seu objetivo, que era distribuir cuidadosos beijos ao redor da ferida.

- Vamos à parte do beijo avassalador agora... – sussurrou num esforço para manter a respiração controlada. Rachel estava uma bagunça por dentro.

Beijaram-se transbordando paixão, desejo e com t_esão. _Naquela altura da situação, o carteiro já tinha caído no esquecimento na mente do adolescente e a animação dele era evidente. Rachel a sentiu assim que os seus corpos colidiram no meio do beijo. E dessa vez ela não fugiu, ela o provocou roçando de leve a parte exposta de sua barriga sobre _ele._ Finn soltou um gemido enquanto as suas línguas se chocavam e querendo proporcionar a ela o mesmo que ele estava sentido, tornou a levar a sua mão ousada por debaixo da sala dela.

Novamente ela tremeu da cabeça aos pés ao senti-lo de novo _lá._ Num sopro de voz ela soltou um "Finn..." em êxtase. O garoto teve a certeza de que ela estava atingindo a mesma loucura que ele e então uma explosão de risadas foi ouvida do lado de fora do gabinete médico. Ouviram-se as vozes exaltadas de Burt, Kurt e Artie. Isso serviu de aviso para que eles parassem.

Ficaram em silêncio, de testas coladas e respirando ofegantes. Finn abriu os olhos e apreciou a visão dela tentando se recuperar da explosão de sensações que ele tinha causado em seu corpo.

- Sente-se melhor? – ela perguntou abrindo os olhos e encarando com curiosidade a excitação de Finn sobre as calças. Corou ao perceber o que estava fazendo.

- Você não faz idéia. – ele respondeu reprimindo a vontade de fazer qualquer comentário babaca do flagra que tinha acabado de dar nela. – Gostei muito dessas modificações a La Rachel Berry... – completou sorrindo.

- Eu gostei muito do modo como você respondeu a elas. – Rachel respondeu entrando no joguinho de indiretas dele. – Cubra isso antes que sua mãe volte e tenha noção do que acabou de acontecer aqui. – falou de repente pegando o travesseiro da cama e colocando sobre as pernas dele. – Vista essa camisa, não quero você saindo por aí exibindo o que me pertence. – finalizou jogando a camisa de futebol dele e deixando a sala de descanso e um Finn muito sorridente.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

O dia seguinte teria sido somente mais um dia normal na vida de Rachel Berry se Finn Hudson tivesse ido ao Colégio. Mas por estar debilitado ele ficou em casa e isso causou uma ausência enorme para ela. Sem Finn por perto era como se ela voltasse a ser um alvo fácil do time Hockey ou como se fosse a ser atingida por uma raspadinha a qualquer momento.

Sem ele, ela se permitiu passar mais tempo com as meninas do Glee Club. E isso amenizava o medo constante de uma perseguição dentro do McKinley. Após as primeiras horas da manhã ela já se sentia mais segura ao passar pelos corredores, tentava a todo custo a não deixar que a ausência dele atrapalhasse o seu dia-a-dia. A única diferença era que ele e a derrota de ontem eram o assunto do momento.

Sem o vocal masculino principal, Mr. Schuester decidiu somente passar uma tarefa para os seus pupilos, que eles trouxessem uma canção que demonstrasse os seus medos e encarregou Rachel de avisar a Finn. Logo o horário escolar tinha acabado e a menina seguiu direto para a casa do namorado, pegando uma carona com o "quase-cunhado", Kurt.

Passou somente para uma visita rápida, o que chateou Finn por um momento. Ele realmente esperava receber mais tratamentos feitos os de ontem. Depois de muito Carole insistir, ela finalmente se rendeu ao pedido da sogra de pelo menos ficar para um lanche rápido. Rachel se despediu de todos e saiu dizendo que tinha uma aula extra de ballet.

O que era uma _mentira_.

E ela realmente não gostava de mentir. Aliás, ela mesma não gostava de denominar o seu ato como uma mentira, mas sim como uma omissão. Mentir é quando esconde a verdade sem a intenção de contar, uma omissão é diferente. Ela contaria para ele mais tarde, mas não agora.

A garota parou em frente à sacada da casa de dois andares. Aquilo era um bairro nobre, ficava do lado oposto de onde a sua residência ficava. Perdeu a noção do tempo de quanto tempo ficou ali somente reparando nos detalhes. Havia um jardim bem cuidado do lado esquerdo, do lado direito tinha uma mesinha de ferro com duas cadeiras, perfeitas para passar um final de tarde. Respirou fundo procurando a coragem que ao pouco se esvaía do seu corpo. Apertou a companhia.

_Silêncio._

_Ela esperou._

_Nada_.

Virou na ponta dos pés já completamente arrependida de ter tomado aquela decisão, desceu os dois degraus, cruzou os braços contra o próprio peito e fez o caminho de volta por onde entrara.

- Rachel?


	6. Chapter 6

- _Rachel?_

A adolescente se virou e fitou a pessoa parada a porta. Ela parecia tão surpresa quanto a própria. Agora trocavam olhares intensos e a menina não sabia ao certo o que fazer exatamente. Shelby arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto o seu cérebro trabalhava furtivamente numa tentativa de não tornar tudo aquilo mais estranho do que já era.

Abriu ainda mais a porta e saiu parando na pequena varanda antes dos dois degraus que dava acesso ao portão da casa. A primeira coisa que passou pela sua mente foi como a menina tinha conseguido o seu endereço, a segunda coisa era que Rachel parecia bastante apreensiva e a terceira era que ela devia fazer algo. E rápido.

A aspirante da Broadway tinha passado os últimos dias planejando perfeitamente esse momento. Estava tudo devidamente organizado, não haveria momentos constrangedores, ela tinha treinado algumas formas de iniciar conversas com a _sua mãe_. Não seria emotiva e nem tão carente, afinal de contas ela ainda não tinha se recuperado completamente das questões envolvendo ela e Shelby. Ela só precisava pedir um favor. E era uma coisa que só Shelby seria capaz de fazer.

- Não queria incomodar. Desculpe. – Rachel exasperou quase num sussurro diante do nervosismo que a dominava.

Planejar era algo completamente do que praticar. E a prática estava deixando Rachel na mão. Fixo em sua cabeça estava um scrpit desse encontro, mas nada estava indo do jeito que ela gostaria que fosse. Fez uma nota para si mesmo: Ser um pouco menos metódica da próxima vez.

- De jeito nenhum. – a ex-treinadora do Vocal Adrenaline respondeu. – Você veio sozinha? – perguntou tentando não deixar escapar qualquer sinal de insegurança na sua voz. Shelby estava tão apavorada quanto a filha. Mas os seus motivos eram maiores.

A menina afirmou em silêncio. E então emendou:

- Peguei um táxi. – explicou. – Achei o seu endereço depois de ligar para o Carmel High. – explicou dissolvendo todas as perguntas que Shelby fazia somente pelo olhar. – Não vai me convidar para entrar? – indagou encarando os próprios pés. Perguntar aquilo foi incrivelmente difícil para ela.

- Perdão, Rachel. Claro, entre, por favor. – a mulher respondeu sentindo-se incrivelmente envergonhada pela sua gafe. Observou a filha mais velha respirar fundo como se tivesse criando coragem e em seguida ela ousou a dar os seus primeiros passos em direção a residência. – Sente-se. Fique a vontade. Eu vou buscar um suco para nós duas. – completou antes se seguir para a cozinha e se certificar de que a adolescente estava confortável.

Rachel olhou atentamente cada metro quadrado daquela casa. Tudo parecia harmonioso, as cores das paredes, o madeira clara do chão, os móveis de marfim, os aparelhos eletrônicos. A primeira coisa que chamou a sua atenção foi a enorme coleção de DVDs numa estante reservada somente para eles ao lado da enorme televisão. Os olhos da garota brilharam ao ler os títulos, somente musicais consagrados da Broadway. Numa outra parte dos DVDs estava títulos como Bee Gees, Elvis, Barbra – ela quase saltou do sofá ao ver que ela possuía tudo o que Rachel tinha em relação a eterna intérprete de Funny Girl – ABBA, Madonna, Beatles. Uma explosão de orgulho inundou cada parte do corpo dela, por um breve momento Rachel sentiu-se realmente orgulhosa de ter Shelby Corcoran como mãe. Sentiu-se brevemente conectada a ela de um jeito.

Ao lado da estante dos DVDs tinha uma mesinha simples, porém bem cativante com o restante da decoração da sala. Rachel sentiu o seu coração falhar em pelo menos uma batida. Agora fitava o porta-retrato que ali estava, estava longe dele, mas reconheceria aquele vestido, a fita vermelha, aquele cenário. Era nostálgico, era como se estivesse encarando toda a platéia de novo, como se estivesse sentindo o calor do refletor sobre ela.

_Era uma foto dela._

_Uma foto tirada das Seletivas._

_Uma foto dela cantando "Don't Rain on My Parade"_

Shelby tinha uma foto dela.

Os olhos marejaram instantaneamente. A possibilidade de nem tudo estar perdido surgiu em seus pensamentos. Talvez ainda tivessem uma chance. Rachel queria essa chance. Rachel queria, mais uma vez, tentar recomeçar.

_Rachel queria uma mãe. Uma mamãe._

- Barbra teria ficado orgulhosa se tivesse tido a chance de testemunhar esse dia. – a voz de Shelby a tirou do seu devaneio, o que lhe causou um pequeno susto. Ela viu o brilho nos olhos de Rachel assim que os seus olhares se encontraram. Dividiram um sorriso. Sincero. – Laranja. – completou entregando para ela o copo com o suco.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu antes de tomar um gole. – Eu realmente espero não estar atrapalhando, Shelby. – falou na defensiva.

- Você não está. – respondeu assegurando a mulher mais nova. – Mas o que te traz aqui? Suponho que deva ser uma emergência. Problemas com Leroy ou Hiram? – arriscou experimentando o próprio suco.

- Não, tudo bem com eles. Meu problema é outro. Não é exatamente um problema, mas é algo que só você pode fazer. – ela respondeu depositando o seu copo na mesinha de centro e virando completamente para a mãe que estava se ocupando da poltrona em frente a ela.

Shelby assentiu e indicou que ela continuasse.

- Preciso que você me leve ao Ginecologista. – admitiu esperando qualquer reação da adulta. A princípio Shelby se mostrou-se intrigada, depois apreensiva e depois cortou o contato visual olhando para a janela. Rachel estudava os seus movimentos.

- Você não está grávida, não é? – deixou escapar a pergunta antes mesmo de ver a expressão de horror estampada na cara da filha.

- Não! Por mais lindo e abençoado seja o ato de gerar um bebê, eu não penso em perpetuar o meu gene artístico tão cedo. Além disso, presenciei todo o drama de uma gravidez na adolescência com Quinn. Você sabe. – explicou recuperando-se do choque provocado pela pergunta dela.

Shelby petrificou ao ouvir o nome de Quinn. A filha mais nova, Beth, estava há poucos metros da irmã mais velha. Dormia feito um anjo no andar de cima. Ainda conflitava consigo sobre contar a Rachel a verdade ou não. Só não continuou perdida nos seus pensamentos ainda mais, pois a menina continuou.

- Mas não deixa de ser um assunto delicado e constrangedor. Eu nunca fui a um e só de pensar que eu vou ter me despir e deixar que um médico examinar a parte mais delicada do meu corpo me apavora. Além disso... Você deve saber que eu estou namorando, não é? – Rachel perguntou tomando um generoso gole do seu suco.

O alarme disparou na cabeça de Shelby. _"SEXO!"_. A mulher limitou-se a olhar intensamente para Rachel e as feições do garoto alto, moreno e responsável por perfurar os pneus dos seus alunos – quando ainda era professora do Vocal Adrenaline – foram surgindo. Sorriu antes de confessar uma pequena observação:

- O menino alto do grupo de vocês. O que cantou "Faithfully" com você, estou certa? – a garota assentiu com um brilho intenso emanando dos olhos. – Reparei o modo como ele te olha e como você olha para ele. – completou ganhando um sorriso da filha.

- Finn e eu estamos juntos por quase cinco meses. Faltam exatamente três dias, quatro horas e vintes seis minutos para o nosso aniversário de cinco meses. A questão é que eu realmente me sinto pronta para me entregar para ele, mas as meninas do Glee Club disseram que eu preciso ir ao ginecologista primeiro. – respondeu checando rapidamente o relógio.

- O que os seus pais acham disso? – Shelby perguntou lançando um olhar curioso para a adolescente antes de tomar mais um gole do seu suco.

- Protetores demais. Suponho que Leroy carrega uma certa fantasia de eu me casar virgem, mas Hiram é mais liberal. Mas entenderei perfeitamente caso decline o meu pedido, Shelby. – Rachel respondeu apressadamente, mas sustentando um olhar de súplica.

- Não, será um prazer levá-la. E fico feliz que esteja preocupada com esse assunto. Desculpe, mas preciso perguntar... Finn não está pressionando você, não é? – novamente a expressão de horror transpareceu na cara da jovem. – Entenda, eu sei muito bem como a juventude de hoje em dia funciona. – completou num tom ameno como se desculpasse da pergunta anterior.

- Não, Shelby. Finn é um cavalheiro, gentil, romântico. Um verdadeiro príncipe. Partiu de mim essa decisão. Finn não é como Jesse.

A conversa tinha tomado outro rumo e Rachel pareceu chateada por trazer aquelas lembranças de volta. Mas foi pega de surpresa ao notar que Shelby estava ficando gradualmente vermelha, a postura se tornou rígida e os punhos cerrados. Fitou-a com curiosidade e esperou pacientemente a sua reação após proferir aquela frase.

- Como? Jesse pressionou você? – seu tom foi ameaçador. Discretamente Rachel recuou um pouco. Testemunhava uma Shelby com raiva. – Como se já não bastasse o episódio com os ovos! – exasperou cruzando os braços contra o próprio corpo e respirando pesadamente.

A estrela dos New Directions agora parecia sem palavras. Levou alguns segundos para que fosse capaz de formular uma frase.

- Pensei que não ligasse... Afinal de contas, nas Regionais você parecia tão feliz quando eles ao levarem o Campeonato. – ela realmente não conseguiu evitar que as palavras saíssem de sua boca.

- Da única coisa que eu tinha consciência era o fato do Vocal Adrenaline ter invadido o McKinley, usado o seu auditório e ter "enfeitado" a sala de vocês com todos aqueles papéis-higiênicos. Só fui ficar ciente do episódio da ovada após o meu pedido de demissão. – explicou ainda visivelmente irritada com o seu ex-aluno.

- Isso não importa agora. Nada aconteceu entre eu e Jesse. Aliás, considero aquele patife um dos maiores erros da minha vida. – soltou se arrependendo em seguida. O fato de Jesse ter surgido em sua vida foi por que o garoto cumpria ordens de Shelby.

- Culpa minha. Eu sinto muito.

Então o caos estava próximo. A mulher mais velha arregalou os olhos ao escutar o chiado que vinha do pequeno aparelho que estava guardado num dos seus bolsos traseiros. Encarou Rachel e constatou que ela também tinha escutado. Novamente outro chiado e dessa vez um pouco mais alto. A garota encarava a mãe intrigada e lançou um olhar em direção as escadas. Os sons pareciam vir do andar de cima.

De chiado e um choro mínimo. Shelby agora segurava nas mãos a babá-eletrônica no formato de ursinho. Silêncio, elas só encaravam enquanto o choro se tornava mais intenso. _Um bebê_, Rachel pensou. Teria Shelby largado o seu emprego para se tornar babá? Essa idéia realmente não fazia o menor sentido para a garota. Talvez ela estivesse fazendo um favor? A criança poderia ser a do vizinho?

- Eu já volto.

A mulher se levantou e subiu as escadas rapidamente. Novamente ela esperou e dessa vez estava muito confusa. Olhou mais uma vez para o interior da casa e só agora se deu conta da quantidade de coisas infantis que tinha ao redor. Por cima do sofá ela tinha uma visão parcial da cozinha e em cima da pia havia uma balde transparente com três mamadeiras e uma chupeta de molho em água quente. Jogada na poltrona ao lado de ode Shelby se encontrava estava uma fraldinha de pano e um brinquedo. Daqueles que você aperta e ele faz um barulho irritante. Encarou as escadas novamente e agora viu a mulher descendo com o bebê nos seus braços. A feição de Shelby não poderia ser mais aterradora.

- Não entendo. – Rachel falou se colocando de pé e caminhando até a mãe. A criança ainda fungava nos braços dela e tinha os olhos úmidos do choro. Fazia uns barulhos estranhos, porém muito fofos. Ela franziu o cenho com uma estranha sensação de semelhança. – Eu conheço você, princesinha. – ela falou não resistindo o desejo de brincar com aquelas mãos tão pequenas. Sorriu.

_Plim._ O estalo veio. O olhar agora se revezava na criança e na pessoa que a segurava.

- Quinn... Noah... – sussurrou ao perceber que a intensidade que emanava dos olhos da bebê era a mesma que emanava dos olhos de Puck. E os lábios eram perfeitamente desenhados como os de Quinn. – Beth.

Era a primeira vez que ela realmente via a garotinha, pois ela teve que ficar na competição quando o restante do grupo correu com Quinn para o hospital. A única – na verdade eram várias – imagem que ela tinha da pequena Beth era uma que Finn carregava em seu celular.

Rachel se afastou tomada por uma estranha repulsa.

- Você é a mulher solteira que adotou Beth que Quinn me contou. – o seu tom de voz já não era mais relaxado. E antes que se desse conta, as lágrimas já desciam pelo seu rosto.

- Rachel, eu...

- Não! – a cortou imediatamente. – Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Como Shelby?

- Eu posso explicar Rachel. Mas você precisa se acalmar ou vai assustá-la. – retorquiu sentindo a insegurança em suas palavras. Não estava preparada para esse momento.

- Explicar o que? Explicar esse meu desejo masoquista de sempre procurar você e ser escorraçada? Explicar que você me cortou da sua vida pela centésima vez? Explicar que eu não sirvo para a sua brincadeira de casinha? Explicar que eu passei do prazo de validade para você? Explicar o fato de eu não usar mais fraldas e nem tomar mais mamadeiras faz de me mim uma inútil para você, Shelby?

- Você não está entendendo, Rach! Isso não é verdade! – a mulher respondeu agitando Beth em seus braços. A criança estava ficando nervosa.

- Não! Eu entendo perfeitamente! – a voz já se mostrava mais alta. A leve maquiagem diária ia se desfazendo com as lágrimas. Rachel tremia dos pés a cabeça. – Passei cada segundo dos meus dezesseis anos esperando por algum sinal seu. Leroy e Hiram foram e são pais maravilhosos, mas nenhum dos dois pode preencher o vazio que você deixou, Shelby! Você tem noção do quanto é doloroso passear pelo shopping e presenciar mães e filhas fazendo compras? Experimentando sapatos? Ou quando tem reunião de pais e no meio de tantas mães lá está Leroy ou Hiram! Ou quando eu vou para o Ballet todas aquelas mães lançando olhares orgulhosos para as suas filhas e eu só, porque os meus pais estão trabalhando. – ela pausou respirando fundo. O choro estava incontrolável. – Dia das Mães... – ela riu com ironia. – Eu sempre desenhava um cartão para você, sabia? Desenhava e guardava num caixa esperando o dia em que eu te encontrasse, e aí passaríamos o Dia das Mães juntas e eu te entregaria todos eles! – parou novamente jogando o corpo cansado no sofá.

Shelby não teve forças para responder. Agora o silêncio era coberto pelo choro descontrolado de Rachel, o choro silencioso de Shelby e o choro esganiçado de Beth.

- Por favor... – a mulher suplicou levando uma mão ao ombro da filha mais velha.

- Eu só tenho dezesseis anos, Shelby. Eu tenho medo do mundo lá fora. Eu tenho inseguranças, dúvidas, angústias e tudo o que eu mais desejo é ter uma mãe para me abraçar e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. – confessou com dificuldade entre os soluços.

- Eu falhei com você, Rachel. Eu sei. – Shelby respondeu sacudindo Beth ainda mais.

- Eu cansei. – fungou. – Cansei de esperar e querer que as coisas fossem diferentes. Idealizei você por tantos anos e no final das contas eu saí muito machucada ao ter esse choque de realidade. Viva, brinque com essa sua fantasia de casinha com Beth que eu vou seguir a minha vida. Eu realmente não preciso de você se eu tenho dois pais maravilhosos, amigos incríveis e um namorado que me ama de verdade. – as palavras saíram e em nenhum momento Rachel pareceu ser se arrepender delas.

Por outro lado, Shelby as recebeu como bofetadas._ Merecidas bofetadas_, ela pensou.

- Torço muito para que Beth não passe nem pela metade do inferno que eu passei com você. Espero que você seja para ela o que não foi para mim. Uma boa mãe. – completou recolhendo a sua bolsa, despediu-se do bebê com um leve beijo em seus cabelos e saiu deixando uma Shelby sem reação.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A animação na casa dos Hudson não poderia ser melhor. O jantar daquele dia especificamente entraria para a história das duas famílias. Após passar a tarde estressado por não ter ficado com Rachel o tempo que desejava, Finn teve que lidar com uma situação ainda mais delicada. Burt tinha chegado em casa mais cedo e trancou-se no quarto com o enteado.

Horas mais tarde estavam todos reunidos ao redor da mesa. Carole arrumava as coisas, pratos, talheres e conversava alegre com Kurt que a ajudava. Burt e Finn trocavam a todo momentos olhares cúmplices e o garoto parecia não conseguir parar de sorrir a todo o momento. Além da constante ansiedade evidente. E antes que todos se servissem, o pai de Kurt trouxe à mesa uma garrafa de champanhe dizendo que em breve eles teriam um bom motivo para comemorar.

O que ocorreu a seguir fez Carole petrificar, Kurt engasgar e Finn alargar ainda mais o seu sorriso. Burt estava de joelhos, com uma caixinha de veludo nas mãos, segurava uma das mãos da amada e falava algumas palavras ternas. O pedido foi feito e com um "sim" quase em surdina Carole sorriu ao ver o anel deslizar pelo seu dedo perfeitamente.

Agora todos conversavam animados com o iminente casamento. Kurt e Carole discutiam fervorosamente a decoração e roupas, enquanto Burt e Finn falavam das comidas e bebidas. O desconforto abdominal que o dominou durante todo o dia por conta da pancada do dia anterior agora parecia um mero detalhe. No meio de tanta empolgação do telefone da casa dos Hudson/Hummel tocou, todos trocaram olhares, mas nenhum parecia disposto a se levantar. Kurt rolou os olhos e se prontificou.

Os três restantes da mesa continuaram a conversas, agora Carole fazia uma lista mental dos convidados e soltou empolgada a idéia de ter Rachel e Mercedes como madrinhas, idéia essa que tanto Burt quanto Finn aprovaram imediatamente.

- Finn, era Leroy Berry. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Rachel. Ele pediu que você fosse para a casa deles agora. – Kurt cortou o clima da casa recebendo olhares preocupados dos três.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – a voz de Finn saiu mais exaltada do que ele pretendia. – Rachel se machucou? Está no hospital? Eles falaram mais alguma coisa, Kurt? – ele soltava as perguntas enquanto calçava o tênis e pegava o casaco.

- Não, só pediram que você fosse para lá. Aqui – o garoto foi até o balcão. – vá com o meu carro. – jogou as chaves para o meio-irmão. Finn sorriu acenou em agradecimento.

- Você está machucado, Finn! Deixe Burt te levar, pelo menos! – Carole falou também evidenciando o seu tom de preocupação com a garota.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu já correndo para a porta. – Ligo quando chegar lá.

A menina parecia mesmo ser capaz de superar todos os seus medos. O coração disparado, a mente trabalhando incansavelmente pensando nas piores hipóteses. Finn corria pelas ruas e estava apavorado. Não apavorado por ultrapassar o seu costumeiro limite de velocidade, apavorado pensando no que teria acontecido com a namorada. Chegou à residência dos Berry em questão de minutos. Parou o carro com uma freada brusca, o que denunciou a sua chegada para os dois homens. Hiram já o esperava na porta.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou enquanto entrava na casa. – Cadê ela?

- Chegamos em casa há quase três horas e vimos que tudo estava apagado, subimos e a porta do quarto dela estava trancada. A princípio pensamos que vocês dois estivessem lá dentro, mas aí a ouvimos chorando e então pensamos que talvez vocês dois tivessem tido uma discussão, uma briga... – Hiram explicava subindo as escadas acompanhado do garoto e do marido.

- Perguntei se você tinha sido o motivo de tantas lágrimas e ela negou com um choroso "não". Pedi que abrisse a porta, mas ela se nega. E estamos aqui tentando desde então. Talvez você seja capaz de saber o que se passa com ela, Finn... – Leroy completou parando com os dois em frente a porta rosada do quarto da filha.

- Rach? – Finn bateu de leve na madeira. – Sou eu, abra a porta. Estamos preocupados com você, por favor... Abra a porta. – pediu ouvindo uma movimentação lá dentro.

Ouviu-se um "clique" e Rachel apareceu diante deles completamente devastada. Sem aviso prévio ela se jogou nos braços do namorado e desmoronou novamente. Finn trocou olhares com os dois pais enquanto afagava os cabelos dela.

- Vamos lá para baixo, deixe Finn cuidar dela, querido. – Hiram falou puxando o marido pelo braço. – Vaaaaamos. – persistiu dando um puxão mais forte o que fez Leroy se mexer finalmente.

Se Finn estava esperando por uma história completa da parte dela, ele infelizmente estava enganado. Rachel pouco falou, balbuciou poucas frases e todas elas envolviam o nome Shelby no meio. O garoto era lerdo na maior parte do tempo, mas não precisava ser esperto o suficiente para que percebesse que a namorada tinha ido se encontrar com a mãe naquela tarde. Um encontro que deixou Rachel nesse estado.

O rapaz não pressionou também, por mais curioso e furioso que estivesse para saber o que Shelby tinha feito ou falado para deixar Rachel daquele jeito. Ele só se deitou ao lado dela na cama, a envolveu em seus braços de forma protetora e deixou que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse. A menina soluçava freneticamente contra o seu peito. Finn sentia a umidade das lágrimas dela inundar a sua camisa, mas não se importava. Acarinhava as suas costas e às vezes soltava um "shhh..." contra os seus cabelos.

Já eram quase onze horas da noite quando o casal gay decidiu dar uma checada nos dois no andar de cima. A porta estava aberta, a luz acesa e na cama recostada na parede Rachel e Finn dormiam abraçados. O rosto dela ainda estava inchado das lágrimas e ela parecia bastante segura envolta por aqueles braços. Hiram presenciou um sorriso escapar dos lábios do marido e acreditou estar testemunhando um milagre.

- Leroy, ligue para Carole e avise que Finn vai passar a noite aqui enquanto eu pego um cobertor para eles.

E assim eles fizeram.


	7. Chapter 7

_Cócegas. _Rachel sentia cócegas. Mas não eram cócegas desesperadas que a fazia gargalhar tão alto quanto aquela nota que atingiu cantando no mash-up "Halo/Walking on Sunshine", que a fazia se contorcer e pedir clemência. Eram cócegas agradáveis que tinham outros efeitos: arrepios, formigamentos no estômago, e uma vontade de sorrir. Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, ela já conseguia sentir o sorriso nos lábios.

Finn perdia completamente a noção do tempo enquanto estava com ela. Ele poderia passar o resto do dia, da semana, do mês, poderia simplesmente passar a vida inteira apenas velando o sono da menina que estava deitada ao seu lado, de costas para ele, abraçada com o "Tony", o urso que ele deu para ela da última vez em que foram ao parque e a pelúcia fora batizado desse jeito em homenagem ao futuro Tony Award que ela provavelmente irá ganhar em alguns anos. A visão era absolutamente perfeita para os olhos dele. O travesseiro rosa amassado debaixo da cabeça dela, o cabelo charmosamente bagunçado, alguns fios caindo lateralmente pelo rosto dela e Tony fortemente abraçado contra o seu peito. E Rachel ainda sorria. O ato – que até então tinha durado nada mais do que dez minutos – de acariciar o rosto da namorada finalmente a fez acordar.

A jovem abriu os olhos e logo os sentiu inchados e foi inevitável reviver por breves instantes o pesadelo do dia anterior, mas a feição sorridente de Finn apareceu em seu campo de visão afastando todas as memórias para longe. O carinho que tinha lhe causado as mais deliciosas cócegas tinha cessado contra a sua vontade e agora a mão dele descia pela sua cintura puxando o corpo dela para mais próximo do dele. Ficaram abraçados em forma de conchinha e ainda em silêncio.

Rachel achou melhor largar Tony por um momento, uma vez que a disputa por atenção estava sendo injusta. Tinha a certeza de que passara a noite inteira agarrada com aquele urso de pelúcia, mas ela tinha uma preferência maior pelo enorme urso que a abraçava por trás. Tony, rejeitado, foi ao chão como movimento dela de entrelaçar a mão dela na dele. Novamente sentiu arrepios, e dessa vez mais intensos ao sentir a respiração quente dele ir de encontro com a sua nuca. Ficaram assim por longos e adoráveis minutos.

- Presencio três milagres aqui: Primeiro, eu acordei antes de você. Segundo, eu passei a noite aqui com você e ainda estou vivo. Terceiro, quando eu acho que não é possível você ficar ainda mais linda, vê-la dormindo feito um anjo é uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já vi na minha vida. – ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela.

O pequeno sorriso que tinha permanecido nos lábios dela desde as cócegas agora se tornou ainda maior. Rachel se virou procurando ficar de frente para ele. A cara de recém-acordado do seu namorado não poderia ser mais graciosa. Os cabelos de Finn sempre foram rebeldes e cada manhã eles apontavam para uma direção diferente, mas especialmente naquela manhã todos aqueles fios castanhos pareciam estar mais bagunçados do que costume. Era perceptível que ele ainda estava com sono, mas ele sorria de maneira tranqüila para ela. Como ele poderia achá-la linda tendo em vista toda a bagunça que estava inserida? Cabelos bagunçados, bochechas vermelhas das longas horas de choro, os olhos inchados.

- Por quanto tempo está acordado? – ela perguntou finalmente quebrando o seu silêncio desde a noite passada e passando a mão na região machucada dele como se tivesse se lembrado agora daquele detalhe.

- Umas duas horas. – respondeu levantando a camisa e mostrando a ela que a vermelhidão tinha diminuído bastante e agora não passava de uma mancha roxa. – Hiram já veio aqui me oferecendo café-da-manhã, mas eu disse que esperaria por você. Além do mais, estava maravilhado demais ao vê-la dormir tão tranquilamente que eu decidi que o meu estômago iria esperar. – completou puxando-a ainda mais para perto. Estavam praticamente de narizes colados.

- Você deve estar faminto. – Rachel presumiu sentindo-se culpada por ter sido o motivo dele ter se privado de alimento até agora. – E como você pode achar que eu estou linda após passar as mais longas horas da minha vida chorando como se não houvesse amanhã? – questionou sentindo a súbita falta de Tony. Com esforço conseguiu alcançá-lo e o trouxe para o meio deles.

- Não comece a se desprezar, Rach. Sou o seu namorado e se eu digo que você é a pessoa mais linda do mundo, é porque você é. Não discuta comigo e aceite o fato. – retrucou num tom autoritário e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão. – E dá para você largar esse urso, ele está privando o nosso contato físico. – reclamou arrancando a primeira gargalhada dela do dia.

- Tony foi o primeiro presente que você me deu, Finn. Entenda que eu tenho uma forte ligação com esse ser felpudo. E passe a tratá-lo com cuidado, é como se fosse o nosso filho. O que não deixa de ser, uma vez que ele é fruto do nosso amor. – ela explicou com seriedade exalando dos seus olhos. Rachel pegou a pelúcia e o colocou sentado no peito dele. – Dê "bom dia" para o nosso filho, Finn. – exigiu.

Ele olhou para ela desacreditado. E riu com sarcasmo antes de responder:

- Eu não vou ficar falando com um urso de pelúcia. – disse recebendo o olhar _não-se-atreva-a-me-contrariar _dela. Finn encarou o urso branco, de manchinhas marrons nas patas, nariz preto, olhos castanhos claros e com o adesivo "aperte" na pata traseira esquerda que indicava que ele cantarolava uma música. – Bom dia, Tony. – disse finalmente e toda a tensão no corpo dela desapareceu assim que ela voltou a sorrir.

- Tony Berry Hudson. Somos uma família feliz. – ela disse abraçando o urso novamente e se aninhando perfeitamente no corpo do rapaz. Finn tornou a acariciá-la, dessa vez resolveu brincar com as pontas dos seus cabelos enquanto a sua boca distribuía beijinhos no topo da cabeça dela.

- Nosso filho foi gerado por uma máquina de parque. Minha participação no processo foi só guiar o gancho e apertar os botões, enquanto você estava no meu lado me dando instrução de qual urso pegar. Pretendo gerar um time de futebol particular da forma mais convencional, Rachel. Ou seja, chega de filhos gerados por máquinas de parque, ok? – ele brincou rindo em seguida ao ver o olhar de choque dela.

- Um time de futebol particular? Desde quando viramos coelhos? – ela o retrucou em estado de horror e se livrando do abraço confortável dele. Rachel estava entrando no seu modo: _explique-se_. Cara fechada, braços cruzados e uma das pernas balançando freneticamente. – Olha o meu tamanho, parindo onze crianças!

Ela definitivamente tinha que parar de levar a sério tudo o que saía da boca dele. A combinação dela no seu estado "estou chocada" e o jeito como ela levava tudo ao pé da letra provocou uma gostosa gargalhada da parte dele, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada. A perna balançava sobre a cama com mais intensidade e o olhar agora era de descrença diante da reação dele. O que tinha tanta graça?

- Você tem que aprender a pegar o meu tom de brincadeira quando eu não estou falando sério. Eu enlouqueceria com onze miniaturas de nós dois correndo para lá e para cá. – Finn confessou puxando-a de volta para o conforto de seus braços, mas não sem antes ver a rubor da face dela por ter realmente pensado que ele queria um time de futebol particular. – Dois é um número ótimo. Talvez três. – completou olhando diretamente para ela.

- Parece perfeito. Eu só quero ser para os nossos filhos a melhor mãe do mundo. Ser tudo o que ela não foi para mim. Quero assegurá-los que eu não vou abandoná-los, rejeitá-los, ou trocá-los por outros bebês somente por um capricho meu e por achar que eles passaram da validade. – ela admitiu afundando novamente nas lembranças do dia anterior.

Ele só tinha entendido até a parte do "rejeitá-los", o que batia perfeitamente com a história dela com Shelby. A parte envolvendo a troca por outros bebês é que não fazia o menor sentido. Rachel tinha voltado com a sua feição tristonha e parecia perdida no meio de um embaralhado de pensamentos. Teve vontade de perguntar o que realmente tinha acontecido entre ela e a mãe, mas tendo em vista que Rachel ainda estava sensível ao assunto, decidiu deixar as perguntas para depois.

- Você será a mãe que nunca teve e eu serei o pai que eu nunca tive. Tenho certeza que seremos os melhores pais do mundo, estrela. – Finn disse tentando animá-la, mas ela o encarou ainda triste. – Quer uma prova? Tony, filhão do papai, vem cá... – chamou o urso que logo apareceu em seu peito de novo e dessa vez estava virado para ela. – Diga para sua mãe se ela não é a melhor mãe do mundo, hein?

Finn movimentou a cabeça da pelúcia e disfarçou uma voz como se Tony estivesse mesmo falando com ela. "_Melhor mãe do mundo! Melhor mãe do mundo!_", ele fantasiou as palavras do brinquedo e ela riu e se apoiou no torso dele, mas tomando cuidado com a parte machucada.

- Eu te a...

- Bom dia, crianças! – Leroy os cumprimentou animado ao vê-los acordados e interrompendo Rachel de continuar . – Escutei a bagunça de vocês dois lá do andar debaixo. Como se sente, princesa? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Melhor, papai. – ela respondeu saindo de cima do namorado constrangida pela presença do pai mais restrito, mas que estranhamente estava absurdamente simpático naquela manhã de sábado. – Finn e eu já estávamos descendo para o café-da-manhã. – completou já saindo da cama.

- Ótimo. Finn, sua mãe ligou. Disse que assim terminar de comer ir diretamente para casa. A propósito, peça desculpa a ela por eu e nem Hiram irmos ao jantar dela hoje. Estamos atolados com o trabalho e temos coisas pendentes, mas comprarei algo nessa tarde e mandarei Rachel levar, ok? – informou esbanjando simpatia que até o próprio garoto estranhou. – Mas com certeza iremos ao casamento. – acrescentou antes de virar as costas e sair.

- Sua mãe vai casar? – Rachel exclamou num misto de surpresa e felicidade.

- Longa história...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Em setenta e duas horas ela tinha vivido todo o tipo de situação e experimentado os mais variados sentimentos. Mas as lembranças do seu encontro desagradável com Shelby ainda estavam frescas e todas as vezes em que se pegava pensativa elas voltavam à tona sem piedade, machucando-a com a memória viva da voz de sua mãe tentando se explicar.

Leroy e Hiram conheciam perfeitamente a filha que tinham e vê-la reclusa indicava que Rachel não estava com boa vontade para falar sobre o ocorrido. Mesmo o pai mais rígido se contorcendo por dentro de curiosidade e preocupado por vê-la tão sensibilizada. Leroy até tentou falar com Finn, mas não teve a oportunidade perfeita, uma vez que não conseguiu ficar a sós com o garoto. Hiram por outro lado conversava com a filha através de olhares. Durante o café-da-manhã, o marido e o namorado dela engataram uma conversa sobre esportes, mas ele percebeu pelo canto do olho que Rachel brincava com as torradas em seu prato. Ela o fitou e forçou um sorriso querendo assegurá-lo de que estava tudo bem. Tática que Hiram não caiu. A manhã se passou tranqüila na residência dos Berry, contudo com uma Rachel menos comunicativa do que o costume.

Após o almoço, ela foi com Leroy ao shopping procurar o presente adequado para os recém-noivos, mesmo que não estivesse com tanta vontade de passear por todas aquelas lojas e nem com um espírito consumista naquele dia. Perderam longas horas nessas lojas de departamento, o homem não conseguia se decidir o que realmente deveria levar, Rachel se mostrava indiferente e o atendente estava tendo a sua paciência testada ao limite por conta do gosto exigente de Leroy. Por fim, ela já entediada com todo o drama caminhou entre os corredores e achou o conjunto de copos perfeito. Saíram da loja dez minutos depois para o alívio do funcionário.

Finn nunca tinha sido tão exigido por sua mãe como naquela tarde. Se ele soubesse que um jantar especial desse tanto trabalho ele talvez não tivesse voltado para casa tão cedo pela manhã. Contudo, ele não podia negar que estava radiante ao ver sua mãe exalando felicidade e com um bom humor tão grande que nem mesmo o apocalipse seria capaz de tirar o enorme sorriso dos lábios dela. Outro motivo que deixava as coisas ainda mais interessantes era a forma como Kurt estava hiperativo, andava de um lado para o outro com o Bluetooth conectado a orelha – certamente falando com Mercedes – enquanto as suas mãos trabalhavam na mobília da casa. O lado perfeccionista dele estava bem presente naquele instante. Burt, por outro lado resolveu tirar algumas horas da tarde de sábado para trabalhar e prometeu estar em casa antes das cinco.

Kurt desceu as escadas absolutamente divino em seus trajes formais. Desfilou até a sala de jantar verificando se tudo estava correto com a mesa. Agradeceu a sua falecida mãe por ter convencido o seu pai a comprar aquela enorme mesa. Sempre soube que um dia ela teria todos os seus lugares ocupados. _Rachel, Mercedes, Puckerman, Fabray, Finn, papai, Carole, eu. Perfeito!_, pensou contabilizando os lugares Bateu palminhas involuntárias e sorriu orgulhoso com o próprio senso de organização. Checou o relógio da parede, dez minutos para as sete horas da noite. Logo os convidados chegariam.

O fato dos Berry terem declinado o convite para o jantar serviu para que Kurt convidasse a Cheerrio e por questão de conveniência Noah Puckerman viria junto, uma vez que era o mais novo casal do McKinley. Além de a loira ser a mais recente amizade próxima com Mercedes, o que tornava o divo do Glee Club também amigo dela. E Puck... Bom, isso seria perfeito para Finn.

- Querido? – Carole chamou pelo filho ao entrar no quarto. Finn estava parado em frente ao espelho tentando domar o próprio cabelo, mas todo o esforço parecia em vão. Através do reflexo ele sorriu ao notar sua mãe perfeitamente arrumada para a ocasião especial. – Antes de tudo, eu só queria me certificar se você estava de acordo com a situação... – ela comentou virando o corpo do menino e rindo do nó desengonçado que ele deu na gravata. – De acordo com esse casamento. – especificou assim que recebeu o olhar confuso dele.

- Yeah, claro. Seja lá onde papai estiver eu sei que ele também deseja isso. Você está feliz, mãe. Isso é o que importa. – respondeu sentindo-se desconfortável com a gravata. Indagou-se do motivo daquela peça de roupa ser tão apertada ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Obrigada, meu filho. Mas responda, você se sente feliz com isso? É um evento que vai mudar completamente as nossas vidas. – ela tornou a questioná-lo assim que terminou de ajeitar a gravata. Agora daria um jeito naquele cabelo.

- Ter uma figura paterna para me inspirar e um irmão para perturbar... Yeah, acho que posso me acostumar com isso. – disse feliz lançando os seus braços ao redor dela e dando um verdadeiro abraço de urso nela. – Desista do cabelo. De qualquer forma, Rachel gosta deles rebeldes. – completou

À pedido do filho, Burt saiu da sua confortável posição no sofá e foi até a porta atender os primeiros convidados. Mercedes abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou o homem parabenizando-o em seguida. O mecânico retribuiu o gesto e deu passagem para a menina. Kurt surgiu na sala e segurou-se para não sair pulando de alegria ao ver a amiga. Os passos nas escadas os denunciaram, logo a Black Diva viu o seu companheiro de Glee Club e a sua mãe descerem do andar de cima. Ambos lindos. Seguiram para a sala onde sentaram-se confortáveis e engataram uma conversa animada.

Puck e Quinn chegaram quase dez minutos depois. Cumprimentaram os noivos e entregou cada um o próprio presente. Aquela era a primeira vez em que a loira revia a sua ex-sogra depois do arco épico envolvendo a gravidez. Quinn sentia-se deslocada, como se não fosse querida ali dentro, mas aparentemente Carole não carregava nenhum ressentimento, pois a abraçou de forma calorosa e sincera. Fez uma nota mental de ter uma conversa séria com ela quando o momento fosse propício para um pedido de desculpas. Puck já era de casa, uma vez que vivia enfurnado no quarto com Finn jogando vídeo-games.

- Deve ser Rachel. – Finn falou empolgado ao escutar o som da campainha.

O garoto caminhou apressado e pelo caminho verificou se estava perfeitamente apresentável. Abriu a porta e sorriu ao vê-la trajada num lindo vestido preto que batia até os seus joelhos, um laçarote branco definia a sua cintura, a maquiagem era leve, os cabelos estavam soltos e perfeitamente ondulados nas pontas. Nas mãos, um embrulho. Antes de dar passagem para ela, Rachel ficou na ponta dos pés presenteando com um beijo rápido.

Cumprimentou Burt e brincou com o fato dele agora ser uma espécie de sogro para ela e entregou o presente para Carole, recebendo um forte abraço da mulher. Educada, ela falou com o restante dos convidados, mesmo que dois deles a incomodava: Quinn e Puck. Ainda perderam alguns minutos jogando conversa fora, até que Carole os chamou para jantar.

- Eu já disse que a senhora tem mãos-de-fada? – Puck comentou antes de morder mais um pedaço do seu frango. A noiva riu com graça. – Sério, isso está maravilhoso. Você não tem noção do que está perdendo, Berry. – provocou ao notar que o prato da menina só continha salada.

- Modos, Puck! – Quinn reclamou ao ver que ele falava enquanto mastigava. – Desculpe. – pediu olhando diretamente para a mãe do seu ex.

- Eu invejo você, Finn. Kurt será o seu irmão. – Mercedes falou como se estivesse ofendida, mas ganhando um beijo estalado na bochecha do melhor amigo. – Não me venha comprar com beijinhos, Hummel. – completou arrancando risadas de todos.

- Não me incomodo de dividi-lo. É todo seu Mercedes. – Finn respondeu ganhando um olhar de desdém do mais recente novo irmão. – Vocês serão oficialmente cunhados! – ele exclamou se dando conta agora desse detalhe. Rachel o encarou com horror e compartilhou o olhar com Kurt.

A recém-amizade criada entre ela e Kurt só existia por conta de um intermediário chamado Finn Hudson. Mas isso não significava que toda a implicância tinha que ser deixada de lado. Muito menos a rivalidade dentro do Glee Club. Longe dos olhos de Finn, os dois ainda trocavam farpas e a idéia de estar _literalmente_ ligada ao garoto assustava. Caso ela e Finn viessem a se casar, essa ligação se tornaria ainda mais legal – do ponto de vista da lei -, mais oficial. E os dois, provavelmente três filhos que eles planejaram naquela manhã com certeza chamariam Kurt de "tio" e ela já conseguia visualizar as suas crias desfilando pela sala com as mais variadas roupas que o titio Kurt tinha comprado.

_Era assustador._

- Você sempre será bem vinda aqui, Rachel, mas pelo amor de Carolina Herrera e toda a sua fragrância embriagante, não me chame de _cunhado. _- pediu educadamente e com uma postura elegante.

Rachel normalmente tomaria aquilo com uma ofensa, mesmo que ela realmente não gostasse da idéia de chamá-lo daquele jeito. Contudo, ela apenas balançou os ombros e riu com os demais, mas sem a mesma emoção. Prometera pelo caminho que não deixaria que a sua melancolia acabasse com a noite de sua sogra, ainda mais como esta noite que era tão especial para ela, tanto para Finn. Mas era absurdamente impossível afastar todas as lembranças tendo Quinn Fabray sentada à sua frente. A mãe biológica de Beth, mas que agora deveria estar confortável nos braços de Shelby com a sua mamadeira.

- Um brinde! – Finn se levantou erguendo o próprio copo e com um ar triunfante. – Eu sempre quis fazer isso. – a risada foi geral. E todos ergueram seus respectivos copos. – Eu não sou muito bom com as palavras, mas farei um esforço. Obrigada por estarem aqui conosco nessa noite especial. Queria dar boas-vindas ao meu irmãozinho à família e agradecer Burt por ter devolvido a felicidade para minha mãe. E diante de todos vocês, eu estou oficialmente dando meu "concementimento" a esta união! – finalizou se achando a própria reencarnação de um poeta famoso qualquer por ter feito um discurso como aquele.

- Consentimento, Finn. – Rachel o corrigiu de forma graciosa.

- Yeah, isso aí mesmo. – disse sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado com o erro. – Um brinde aos Hummel-Hudson! – vibrou brindando com todos.

O jantar continuou e ainda mais animado. Após a sobremesa, um delicioso pudim feito pelas mãos-de-fada – de acordo com Puck – de Carole, os adolescentes se perderam no doce e se dando ao capricho de cada um comer pelo menos duas vezes daquela iguaria. Todos se levantaram e seguiram para a sala onde deram continuidade a conversa. Dessa vez Burt e Kurt discutiam a decoração juntamente com Quinn e Mercedes, enquanto Puck e Finn estavam no sofá oposto trocando conhecimento sobre determinadas fases de um jogo qualquer. E mesmo com toda a insistência de Carole, Rachel ignorou os seus pedidos e resolveu ajudar a sogra a retirar a mesa de jantar.

- Notei você meio distante durante todo o jantar. Finn me contou por alto o que aconteceu... Só quero que saiba que pode contar comigo, querida. – a noiva falou quebrando o silêncio entre elas. Dessa vez a menina sorriu com vontade.

- Posso pedir uma coisa? – Rachel perguntou receosa. Era uma idéia que vinha matutando dentro dela desde a sua tarde de compras com Leroy pelo shopping. Ao receber a confirmação de Carole, ela prosseguiu.

Explicar toda a situação desde o início evitaria constrangimentos durante todo o resto da conversa. Mas Rachel era bem articulada com as palavras, qualidade essa que deixava a mulher bastante impressionada. Tudo foi exposto de forma bem clara e sincera da parte da adolescente. A futura Senhora Hummel a princípio se viu chocada, mas viu a mais pura maturidade nos olhos de Rachel, além do forte senso de responsabilidade que ela por si só já carregava. A confiança que Rachel exalava diante dos olhos de Carole só tornava a menina ainda mais perfeita para o seu filho. Ao final de toda a conversa, ambas as partes saíram satisfeitas.

Terminaram a louça e se juntaram aos demais. Puck agora estava sentado ao chão com o violão de Burt e todos ensaiavam uma música dos Rolling Stones. Carole tomou o seu lugar ao lado do futuro marido enquanto observou Finn puxar Rachel para o próprio colo e compartilharem um breve beijo e sorrisos. Ela poderia se acostumar com aquilo.


	8. Chapter 8

Checando a lista de acontecimentos dos últimos dias novamente: encontro desastroso com a mulher que deveria ser a sua mãe, iminente casamento à vista dentro de poucos meses entre a sua sogra e Burt Hummel, os ensaios do Glee Club se tornando cada vez mais rigorosos e desgastantes diante também da proximidade das Seletivas, e Rachel ainda tinha três fatos a acrescentar nessa listinha infame. Primeiro, um picnic noturno com Finn em comemoração ao aniversário de cinco meses junto, além do lindo colar que ele lhe presenteara. Segundo, a menina já podia sentir os hormônios tomando conta da sua razão a cada segundo, bem lá no fundo da sua mente ela ansiava por mais um daqueles _toques_ ousados de Finn. E terceiro, Ginecologista.

Rachel se viu novamente "mentindo". Não exatamente, apenas omitiu o tipo de médico que iria para os pais. Como da última vez, ela disse que o problema na sua voz estava começando a voltar, encenou perfeitamente um típico drama próprio em relação ao ocorrido para Hiram e Leroy durante o jantar no dia anterior e estes a liberaram da aula de ballet que ela teria na tarde seguinte.

Agora lá estava ela. Sozinha em casa, tendo como a única companhia o próprio reflexo no espelho. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, a franja caía charmosamente sobre os olhos e ela fez a nota mental de que já estava na hora de apará-la de novo. Com um movimento leve com a cabeça, ela jogou os fios que insistiam em cair sobre a sua visão para o lado. Estava trajada num vestido florido simples que ia até a altura dos joelhos e uma sandália rasteira. Respirou fundo a fim de afugentar o nervosismo que começava a surgir. Pegou a bolsa, desceu as escadas e foi para a entrada de sua residência esperar a sua carona e também acompanhante para a consulta.

Carole não tardou em aparecer. Cerca de dez minutos depois de ter saído a mulher já podia avistar a pequena silhueta de Rachel parada rente a calçada. Com uma buzinada de leve, a menina entrou no carro, cumprimentou educadamente e partiram para a consulta em silêncio. Afinal de contas, a situação em si já era bastante constrangedora para Rachel. Não é normal a sogra levar a nora para o ginecologista, uma vez que as suas intenções é transar com o filho dela. Agradeceu mentalmente por Carole não tentar iniciar uma conversa durante o caminho.

A espera. A pior parte era a espera. Não havia nada de pior do que ficar sentada num canto esperando a sua vez de ser chamada. Ainda mais _naquele lugar._ Não que Rachel estivesse surpresa com o que encontraria ali dentro, era de se esperar dezenas de adolescentes ali, sendo que dois terços delas deveriam estar ali para fazer um exame de confirmação definitivo para a gravidez. Era visível. Rostos desolados, sem vida. Meninas da idade dela e já enfrentando uma responsabilidade tão grande como a de carregar um filho. Rachel presenciou isso no ano passado, testemunhou de perto todo o drama que Quinn passou ao ser apontada, julgada de todas as maneiras pelos corredores do colégio. Quinn carregava Beth. Beth, filha adotiva de Shelby. Shelby, mãe biológica dela. E as lembranças voltavam.

- Querida, você está bem? – Carole perguntou ao notar a palidez no rosto da menina ao seu lado.

Ela acenou fingindo um sorriso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria que se abrir para alguém – e não estou falando do seu encontro com o ginecologista em instantes -, mas guardar o que houve entre ela e Shelby estava começando a corroê-la por dentro. Fechar-se nunca foi uma solução sábia, mas precisava de um tempo para ela mesma digerir aquele encontro. E uma semana já tinha se passado desde então. Nem seus pais e nem Finn ousaram pressionar, respeitaram perfeitamente o pedido silencioso dela por espaço. Mas Rachel congelou ao observar a recepcionista se erguer e procurar por ela. Leu perfeitamente a sua postura corporal, ela seria a próxima. Tudo acelerou, batimentos cardíacos, respiração, pressão sanguínea. Pânico! PÂNICO!

Rachel estava em _P-Â-N-I-C-O._

- Rachel Barbara Berry?

- Oh, somos nós. Vamos. – Carole se levantou e tentou não rir do estado da namorada do seu filho. – Está tudo bem, vamos Rachel. – tranqüilizou-a. Ou pelo menos tentou.

Teve a certeza de que era Carole quem a sustentava. Não sentia as próprias pernas, não conseguia ter um pensamento coerente, suava frio pelas mãos, o rosto estava mais pálido do que nunca. Atravessou a porta do consultório e viu a médica preparando a cadeira para ela. A mulher se virou e sorriu para as duas de maneira contente.

- Boa tarde, moças. Você deve ser Rachel. Sou a doutora Stone. Lilian Stone. Por favor, sentem-se. – pediu educadamente.

- Boa tarde, doutora. Primeira consulta e creio que ela esteja um pouquinho assustada. – Carole disse num tom ameno, mas em nenhum momento largou a mão da adolescente. Rachel permanecia petrificada.

- Isso é comum. – respondeu casualmente. – Não se preocupe, nós vamos conversar um pouco, eu terei que fazer umas perguntas e preciso que você seja completamente honesta comigo. Compreende? – questionou ganhando um aceno em resposta. – Para facilitar a nossa relação, muitas meninas preferem que seus pais esperem do lado de fora. Você gostaria disso, Rachel? – e mais uma vez um leve aceno foi a resposta.

Carole prontamente se levantou e saiu. Silêncio. A médica permaneceu parada esperando pacientemente a menina se recompor do nervosismo incial. Rachel já estava voltando aos trilhos, seria apenas uma conversa. Uma conversa franca entre ela e a doutora. De esguelha, ela fez uma análise rápida na profissional. Não havia nada de tão monstruoso nela, pelo contrário, ela parecia bastante simpática, compreensível e a menina se viu relaxando ao poucos. Respirou fundo por umas três vezes e finalmente perguntou:

- Por onde começamos?

- Oh, ela fala! – a médica brincou. A futura estrela da Broadway sentiu as bochechas queimarem. – Estou brincando. É só para aliviar a tensão. A sua tensão. Bom... Primeiramente, por que não me diz um pouco sobre você? – pediu tomando o lugar que até minutos atrás era de Carole.

- Certo. Você já sabe o meu nome... Tenho dezesseis anos, estou no segundo ano do ensino médio, faço parte de um coral no meu colégio, pretendo sair de Ohio assim que eu me formar, estudar em Julliard, em Nova York, ser uma estrela da Broadway, ganhar dezenas de Tony Awards e fazer um dueto com Barbra Streisand. – tagarelou sentindo-se um pouco mais à vontade.

- São grandes planos! Tenho certeza de que irá concretizá-los! – Lilian incentivou ganhando um sorriso de sua paciente. – E como anda esse coraçãozinho? Você é uma menina linda, creio que deixa os meninos do seu colégio loucos. – completou.

- Ah sim, tenho um namorado. – admitiu. – Quanto à parte de deixar a população masculina do McKinley louca, eu não sei... – disse com modéstia e fazendo a sua médica rir.

- Rachel, terei que entrar em território pessoal agora. Caso não se sinta à vontade, não tem problema. Não forçarei a nada, afinal de contas esse é o nosso primeiro encontro. – ela concordou com segurança e já tendo uma idéia de qual pergunta viria a seguir. – Você é virgem?

- Sou. E é justamente isso que eu gostaria de conversar. – a moça respondeu. – Tenho algumas coisas para perguntar.

- Ótimo, isso é bom. Estou aqui para isso mesmo. Mas antes de darmos início a nossa conversinha, eu preciso fazer o exame ginecológico em você. Se estiver de acordo? – a resposta foi positiva novamente e a médica prosseguiu. – Muito bem. Vou explicar como funciona: Você terá que se despir e usar um avental como esse – e entregou a peça de roupa para Rachel -, vai sentar naquela cadeira com as pernas apoiadas naqueles suportes e eu vou examiná-la. Primeiro, irei verificar as suas mamas para ver se não há a existência de um caroço, etc. Em seguida, irei olhar o seu abdômen só para observar se o volume está de acordo e por último terei que olhar a sua vulva. Nada disso irá lhe provocar alguma dor. Mas garanto um certo desconforto. – completou receosa e esperando a resposta dela.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou me trocar.

O desconforto foi absurdamente grande. Ainda mais quando chegou a parte de examinar a sua vulva. Rachel tinha a certeza de que nunca se sentiu mais _invadida_ do que naquele momento. Durante essa parte do exame, preferiu ficar de olhos fechados enquanto a ginecologista fazia as perguntas de praxe, envolvendo ciclo menstrual, possível existência de dores era melhor do que olhar a médica enfurnada no meio das suas pernas. Quando Lílian retirou as luvas, isso foi o sinal que a adolescente esperava. A tortura ginecológica tinha terminado. Ela se levantou e foi se trocar novamente.

- Vamos lá Rachel. Questione tudo o que você quer saber. Não temos pressa. E não tenha vergonha de perguntar. Quero que saia daqui livre dessas dúvidas. – Lilían disse com certa empolgação no seu tom de voz ao ouvir Rachel sair da espécie de provador no canto do consultório.

- Pretendo em breve... Transar com Finn. Meu namorado. Conheço os métodos contraceptivos, já tivemos palestras sobre sexo no McKinley diversas vezes, mas eles são sempre tão evasivos, tão padronizados. Gostaria de começar a tomar pílulas anticoncepcionais. – ela largou a primeira dúvida em cima da médica.

- Certo, posso indicar um de acordo com o seu corpo. Sabe como usar? – a doutora não esperou a resposta e prosseguiu. – Deve começar a usar no primeiro dia da sua menstruação. A cartela vem com vinte e um comprimidos, deve-se tomar diariamente e se por um infortúnio esquecer, pare o ciclo imediatamente e espera próxima menstruação para começar tudo de novo. E pelo amor de Deus, tente não transar nesse meio tempo, ou daqui a nove meses terá um filho nos seus braços. A não ser que faça o uso da camisinha masculina. – completou arrancando um olhar aterrorizado da paciente.

- Certo... Mas e a pílula do dia seguinte? – Rachel perguntou identificando uma pequena desaprovação no olhar de sua médica.

- Não se garanta nela, Rachel. O próprio nome já diz, "pílula do dia seguinte". Somente para casos de extrema emergência. Além do mais, o uso contínuo dela faz com que a mulher fique estéril, uma vez que a função dela é forçar uma menstruação e impedir o desenvolvimento de um possível óvulo fecundado. – a doutora Stone explicou com calma.

- Um _aborto_? – a jovem exclamou assustada.

- Mais ou menos. Outro fato sobre a pílula do dia seguinte, o seu efeito só é 100% garantido se ela for mesmo ingerida no dia seguinte. Deixou passar alguns dias depois do ato sexual irresponsável, a sua eficácia diminui gradativamente.

- Eu não sabia disso. Saiba a senhora, que estou fazendo notas mentais sobre tudo. – a médica riu da seriedade com que ela falou isso. – Ah! – exclamou lembrando-se de uma pergunta esquecida.

Rachel encarou os próprios pés, as bochechas corando furiosamente de novo. A vergonha estava novamente tomando conta de todos os seus sentidos e ela se viu mergulhada num poço de constrangimento. A pergunta tinha sido tirada daquele dia em que os dois estavam na casa dela tentando resolver alguns problemas de matemática e ela reprimiu um certo som de escapar de sua garganta.

- Já disse que não é preciso ficar envergonhada. Você é uma adolescente e é normal questionar tudo nessa idade. Pergunte, Rachel. – Lilian incentivou liberando um sorriso de conforto e segurança.

- Eu e Finn... Nós estávamos nos beijando... E aí, as coisas começaram a esquentar... Finn se deitou sobre mim, aprofundou o beijo e em seguida mordeu de leve os meus lábios... E eu tive que conter um... Um... – ela parou deixando a médica na expectativa.

- Um...? – perguntou.

- _Gemido._ – a voz da garota parecia um sopro de vida dentro daquele consultório. – Quero cavar um buraco e me enterrar lá dentro. – reclamou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ela não viu, mas a profissional sorria achando graça da situação.

- Rachel, querida... Isso é normal. Foi uma reação do seu corpo mostrando que você estava gostando. E serviu para você aprender do quanto é sensível nos lábios.

- Mas eu necessariamente tenho que _gemer_? É que parece tão... Vulgar. É um som grotesco. Os carinhos do Finn são bons, muito bons... Eu posso sorrir. É uma forma de mostrar que eu estou gostando. Ou posso simplesmente dizer. – Rachel admitiu inconformada com jeito que o seu próprio corpo reage.

- Vou esclarecer umas coisinhas aqui. Primeiro, você pode ter conseguido ter reprimido dessa vez, mas é algo incontrolável, Rachel. A partir do momento em que vocês dois tiverem mais intimidade, verá que eu tenho razão. Segundo, você pode até tentar sorrir, mas duvido que consiga pensar em algo coerente para falar durante essa troca de carinhos, ainda mais quando for uma troca de carinhos intensa. – e Rachel desejou novamente estar dentro de um buraco ao ouvir aquilo. – E os homens gostam desses "sons grotescos" – como você mesmo classifica -. Gemer ao receber algum estímulo sexual, seja nas preliminares, durante o sexo em si, nos amassos de vocês dois implica para eles que estão fazendo a coisa certa, que estão agradando suas parceiras. Serve para eles terem um conhecimento geral no nosso corpo, do que nós gostamos, com que intensidade. E isso torna tudo ainda mais prazeroso, anjo. – a Doutora Stone explicou com tranqüilidade enquanto fitava o rubor na face da menina.

- Eu ainda prefiro não gemer. – Rachel respondeu convicta. Mas o pensamento de aquilo era uma resposta incontrolável do seu corpo a deixava apreensiva. Teria que ficar bem alerta da próxima vez em que ela e Finn fossem além dos beijos. – Mas eu ainda tenho algumas perguntas...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

As coisas realmente estavam caminhando perigosamente naquele quarto. Nem mesmo Tony se salvou ao ser arremessado ao chão juntamente com os milhares de pelúcias que ficavam sobre a cama. Se ela não estivesse sendo controlada pelos hormônios, com certeza o tão amado urso de pelúcia e primogênito do casal não teria tido esse desfecho. Mas a Rachel racional estava enterrada dentro de algum lugar da sua mente, porque razão tinha deixado o seu corpo a partir do momento em que ela ouviu a voz do namorado ao telefone dizendo que passaria na casa dela para vê-la.

O fato de ter achado a voz de Finn irresistivelmente sexy ao telefone deu a ela a plena noção de que os hormônios estavam atacando de novo, e dessa vez vieram com artilharia pesada. Se antes ao pensar no garoto ela sentia o coração palpitar, um frio na barriga sorria feito besta e sentia as borboletas no estômago, naquele momento ao pensar nele tudo o que ela conseguia imaginar eram os lábios dele, seu torso, seus braços e... _Bunda._ Não era justo Finn já ter apalpado a sua algumas vezes e ela não ter tido esse gostinho ainda. Quando a campanhinha tocou, ela desceu as escadas apressada enquanto pensava no quão conveniente esse jantar com os sócios de Leroy tinha vido a calhar naquela noite. Isso significava que ela e Finn tinham longas horas até os Berry voltarem para a casa.

O garoto quando resolveu passar na casa de Rachel foi porque soube através de Hiram naquela tarde que a menina tinha ido ao médico para verificar as suas amígdalas de novo. Preocupado, a sua intenção era somente para se certificar se ela não estava fazendo toda a situação se transformar numa tragédia dramática como da última vez. Ele só não esperava encontrar uma Rachel tão... Selvagem. O beijo de boa-noite foi dado com as pernas cruzadas na cintura dele enquanto Finn a sustentava em seus braços ainda se recompondo do pulo espontâneo dela. Mas o que saiu da boca dela a seguir ele realmente não esperava. "_Pais fora. Meu quarto, já."_.

E lá estavam os dois iniciando mais uma sessão de amassos. Finn se viu tão perdido no meio dos beijos que deixou cair no esquecimento o verdadeiro motivo de estar ali em primeiro lugar. A Rachel luxuriosa estava de volta e Finn quase se pegou sorrindo ao notar esse detalhe. Deitaram na cama jogando tudo o que estava em cima dela para o chão, ele se equilibrou para não jogar todo o seu peso sobre ela e partiu com os lábios em direção ao pescoço dela. A menina entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos rebeldes dele e o puxou para baixo querendo ter contato físico completo de seus corpos. Cerrou os olhos sentindo a língua do namorado fazer uma exploração completa de seu pescoço, mas descendo em seguida para atingir novos territórios.

Uma das mãos dele se juntou a farra, torneou o corpo de Rachel vagarosamente pelo lado esquerdo desde a coxa – e deixando pelo caminho alguns apertos -, passando pelo quadril – onde fez questão de levantar "sem querer" uma parte da blusa dela, expondo o pedaço de pele até o umbigo – subiu mais um pouco até tocar lateralmente o seio dela. Esperto, Finn esperou se ela rejeitaria, mas como não houve nenhum protesto, o garoto ocupou a sua mão monstruosa sobre ele fazendo Rachel arfar debaixo de seu corpo.

Os lábios voltaram a se unir num beijo profundo e urgente. Rachel espaçou um pouco as próprias pernas – o que era um movimento simples – e uma das pernas dele se encaixou perfeitamente ali. A mão que acariciava o seu seio desceu buscando a ponta de sua blusa o contato dos dedos dele com a pele de sua barriga provocou arrepios intensos em seu corpo. Mas a peça de roupa ficou somente levantada até a altura dos seios, pois a mesma mão furtiva agora traçava um caminho tentador para baixo. Para o meio das suas pernas.

Finn realmente não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Aquilo era de longe o amasso mais quente que ele já teve na sua vida – a sua experiência sexual com Santana não contava. Aliás, nada daquela noite contava na verdade. -. Rachel já tinha dado a liberdade dele explorar os seios dela e ao que tudo indicava voltar a explorar a região interna no meio das coxas dela também estava no plano. Amaldiçoou o criador do jeans, por que diabos Rachel tinha que usar um short jeans naquele dia? A dificuldade de liberar o botão tornou tudo tão frustrante. Rachel abriu os olhos e parou tudo. _Já era_, ele pensou ainda mais frustrado por ter estragado o melhor momento da sua vida por conta de um mísero botão de jeans.

Mas foi a própria Rachel que desabotoou o próprio short deixando um Finn Hudson chocado acima dela. E antes que toda a ação retornasse, ela fez mais um movimento ousado. Puxou a camisa dele deixando claro que o queria sem camisa sobre ela. Finn prontamente atendeu o seu pedido e observou enquanto ela parecia se deliciar com a visão. Os olhos dela o escanearam de cima abaixo e parando alguns segundos a mais na excitação dele. O garoto ergueu a sobrancelha com a cena. Os olhares se encontraram de novo e ela mordeu o lábio inferior transbordando desejo e foi a deixa para que ele se ajustasse sobre ela e continuasse com as carícias.

A sensação de ter a mão dele _lá_ novamente a fez arfar de novo debaixo dele. Finn tornou a beijá-la com intensidade soltando alguns gemidos nos lábios dela, pois o efeito de sentir a parte mais íntima de sua namorada era bom demais. O beijo dessa vez veio com um bônus, a delirante mordida no lábio dela. E Rachel se viu soltando o incontrolável gemido de sua boca. A combinação dos dedos dele mais a mordida foi demais para o auto-controle dela. E Finn, por outro lado, se viu maravilhado. Nunca ouvira um som tão sexy em sua vida. Aquilo fez com que as suas calças se tornassem ainda mais dolorosas, agüentar toda aquela excitação estava sendo difícil.

Ela gemeu de novo. As coisas lá embaixo estavam ficando extremamente boas. Mas ela parou tudo e num piscar de olhos trocaram de posição. Ela por cima e ele por baixo. Os cabelos bagunçados, os fios grudando em seu rosto diante da alta temperatura daquele quarto, ela respirava pesadamente sobre ele, os lábios estavam avermelhados, as bochechas rosadas. Na visão dele, Rachel permanecia linda. A garota jogou todo o seu peso sobre o corpo dele – o que não fez muita diferença, Finn podia perfeitamente carregá-la com um braço só. – fazendo suas _partes_ colidirem num contato erótico. Com uma parte do seu auto-controle restaurado, Rachel reprimiu o gemido que teria escapado dela só com aquele movimento. Nunca se viu tão sensível, excitada e ousada como naquele instante. A reação do namorado debaixo dela com aquela oscilação de corpos foi deleitável aos olhos dela, Finn jogou a cabeça para trás, rolou os olhos em puro êxtase. Apoiou os braços no torso dele e se aproximou vagarosamente.

- Minha... Vez. – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele.

Agora a mão dela era a exploradora da vez. Ela acariciou cada músculo do peito dele e testemunhou todas as reações do namorado com o seu toque. Finn não fazia nada, apenas mantinha os olhos fechados aproveitando cada segundo daquilo. E ao contrário dele, Rachel tinha a destreza para desabotoar jeans com uma mão só. Esse único movimento quase levou o pobre menino ao abismo do prazer. O carteiro nunca foi tão chamado como naquele instante, ele tinha que se controlar. Se eles iriam transar nessa noite, Finn tinha que manter o controle. Mas a cada ousadia de Rachel só tornava tudo tão mais difícil de controlar. O jeito como ela abaixou o zíper de suas calças, tão vagaroso. Ele explodiria a qualquer momento.

O volume logo sobressaltou debaixo da cueca boxer preta dele e ela estava hipnotizada. Ou será que estava _maravilhada_? Não sabia ao certo o que sentia ou pensava ao fitá-lo. Rachel teve vontade de tocá-lo, mas estava com receio. Contudo, estava determinada a fazê-lo gemer da mesma forma que ela gemeu com ele. Era uma espécie de vingança por ele ter sido o culpado por ter perdido o seu controle. Agora era a vez dela de vê-lo perder o próprio controle. Rachel tornou a aproximar a sua mão, passou o indicador de maneira provocativa no umbigo dela, tocou o elástico da cueca, foi se aproximando...

- Rachel... – ele clamou por seu nome no meio de sua respiração pesada. A menina sorriu. Finalmente o tocou e nunca pensou no quanto era rígido, e _quente_. Mesmo que estivesse coberto pelo tecido da boxer. – Ra... Rach... Rachel!

_Explodiu_.

Finn explodiu debaixo dela soltando um longo gemido de prazer. A adolescente assistiu o namorado desacreditada. Contudo, nunca se sentiu mais poderosa como agora, Finn tinha tido um orgasmo somente com o toque dela. Ela olhou para a mão que causara o ápice dele e viu resquícios da ejaculação dele. Prontamente se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Ele, no entanto, parecia um peso morto jogado na cama dela ainda sob os efeitos do recém (e mais intenso) – orgasmo. Quando a onda de prazer passou ele se deu conta do que realmente tinha acontecido. Abriu os olhos, ainda ofegante e viu e própria sujeira causada em sua cueca. Sentou-se e fitou a namorada no banheiro do quarto dela passando a escova nos cabelos. Após ajeitar as madeixas, ela saiu trazendo consigo uma caixinha de lenços e oferecendo para o rapaz. Agora foi a vez dele de usar o banheiro. Ela tornou a se recostar na cama.

- Porque não me contou antes? – ela perguntou assim que ele saiu do banheiro.

- Contar o que? Não sei do que você está falando. – Finn se fez de desentendido enquanto procurava pela camisa pelo quarto. Rachel apontou a peça de roupa.

- Você sabe sim. Ejaculação precoce. Devia ter me contado. – insistiu ignorando o olhar raivoso dele ao falar em voz alta o problema dele.

- Não fale desse jeito! Já é vergonhoso suficientemente para mim, Rachel... Contar a você só iria me fazer sentir ainda pior! – contrapôs levemente irritado. Sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que o assunto fosse descoberto.

- Finn, nós somos um casal. Você tem que aprender a sentar e conversar os seus problemas comigo. E isso tem um nome: DR. – ela respondeu trazendo Tony de volta para cama após passar longos minutos jogado ao acaso no chão.

- DR? – questionou confuso.

- Discutir Relação. É parte do relacionamento onde o diálogo é estabelecido entre as duas partes. – Rachel explicou apertando a pata de Tony fazendo com que ele tocasse a sua música.

- E desde quando eu e você não dialogamos? Está certo, você tagarela o tempo todo e eu passo a maior parte do tempo escutando, mas conversamos, Rachel. – retorquiu se apossando da cadeira da escrivaninha.

- Isso são conversas casuais. Discutir Relação implica em dizer como você se sente dentro do relacionamento, implica em expor o seu ponto de vista da relação, implica em dividir os problemas. – ela tentou novamente explicar para ele o sentido de uma DR.

- Mas isso é um problema pessoal meu. Não tem nada a ver com você. – Finn disse soando mais rude do que pretendia. Arrependeu-se em seguida ao fitá-la amedrontada na cama. – Desculpe.

- Isso é um problema _nosso_. Afeta você, logo me afeta indiretamente. Depois do que aconteceu aqui, estamos há um passo de transarmos, Finn. E transar nada mais é do que dar prazer ao outro e também receber. E você realmente deseja que a nossa primeira vez dure apenas alguns minutos? – ele negou veemente. – Viu? Estamos tendo uma DR nesse momento. Você está compartilhando comigo esse seu problema de ejaculação precoce.

- Mais que droga, Rachel! Já disse para não falar desse jeito! E você fica aí falando de dividir problemas, como se você dividisse alguma coisa comigo, não é? Primeiro você mentiu para mim – de novo - ao falar daquela tal aula extra de ballet na tarde em que foi encontrar a sua mãe, daí você volta toda devastada eu vou feito um panaca para a sua casa morrendo de preocupação, mas até agora eu não sei de porra nenhuma do que aconteceu naquele dia! Você não se abre comigo, Rach! Você tenta disfarçar, mas eu te conheço. Sei quando finge um sorriso, finge uma risada. Você acha que eu não estou vendo quando se encolhe num canto na sala do coral e fica em silêncio fingindo estar lendo uma partitura?

- Ela não é a minha mãe. Você não tem noção do inferno que eu passei naquele dia, Finn! Será que é difícil você entender que falar desse assunto significa reviver tudo o que eu vivi naquela tarde? Acha mesmo que é fácil carregar tudo isso sozinha? Acha que eu não quero compartilhar com você ou com os meus pais? Mas é complicado, Finn... Eu ainda não me sinto pronta para falar. – respondeu com a voz falha, mas antes que ela desabasse num choro, o garoto já estava de volta a cama e a abraçou intensamente.

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... Perdão, Rach. Sei que as coisas com Shelby sempre foram delicadas para você, eu não deveria ter forçado a barra. Eu prometo não tocar mais nesse assunto até você se sentir confortável para falar, ok? – Finn perguntou libertando-a do abraço e limpando os olhos dela antes mesmo de deixar as lágrimas caírem.

- Desculpe por ter mentido naquele dia. – Finn sorriu fazendo descaso do fato e deu um selinho demorado nela. – Voltando ao seu problema de... _Chegar cedo_... – ela foi cuidadosa com as palavras dessa vez e ele permaneceu sereno ao lado dela. – Pode ser uma disfunção hormonal, um problema psicológico ou pura ansiedade mesmo. E não se sinta constrangido, isso é absolutamente normal para vocês, garotos, nessa idade. Não é o único em Lima, pode ter certeza. – ela completou confusa ao perceber o olhar dele nada agradável.

- Como você sabe disso tudo? E como você sabe que eu não sou o único, Rachel? Andou verificando por aí...? – novamente traído pela boca. O garoto arregalou os olhos ao perceber a besteira que tinha acabado de soltar.

Rachel deveria se sentir ofendida, mas resolveu deixar essa passar só por notar o olhar de pânico dele e arrependimento. Como de costume, Finn costumava falar as coisas sem pensar antes, era parte do pacote assim que começou a namorá-lo e lidar com isso era rotina.

- Eu vou ignorar essa sua última pergunta, ok? Vou fingir que não escutei. Agora... Respondendo às suas duas primeiras... Tive uma tarde desconfortável, contudo bem proveitosa na Ginecologista com a sua mãe. Soldei as minhas dúvidas.

- Você O QUE? – ele gritou surpreso.

- Disse que fui ao ginecologista. – ela repetiu.

- Você foi ao ginecologista com a minha MÃE? MINHA MÃE? MINHA MÃE, RACHEL! – Finn já não estava mais ao lado dela na cama, estava andando pelo quarto de um lado para o outro completamente perplexo com a confissão dela. – Como...? Quando...? Rachel, você é louca. – disse por fim ainda sentindo como se tivesse sido apunhalado no estômago.

- Qual é o seu problema, Finn Hudson? Uma vez que Shelby estava fora de questão, e de jeito nenhum eu pediria aos meus pais... Carole foi a minha última opção. – explicou calmamente seguindo com os olhos os passos apressados dele de um lado para o outro.

- Porque não pediu para uma das meninas do Glee Club? Nunca que minha mãe vai nos deixar sozinhos de novo... Merda. – reclamou já colocando a cabeça para trabalhar numa tentativa de burlar as futuras regras que sua mãe iria impor.

A menina riu com o verdadeiro motivo da preocupação dele. Finn conseguia ser gracioso nessas horas.

- Baby... Eu tive que ser honesta com a sua mãe ao pedir isso a ela. Acredite, Carole ficou satisfeita ao saber que eu e você estávamos sendo responsáveis. Creio que isso não será um problema. – o garoto pareceu não levar a sério e ela tornou a assegurá-lo. – Tive uma longa conversa com ela. Não se preocupe.

- Agora a minha mãe sabe que eu e você vamos transar... – Finn disse ainda com um tom de descrença e tornou para fitá-la. – Não tem nada de normal nisso. – completou voltando a se sentar ao lado dela na cama.

- Poderia ser pior. Imagine se papai Leroy descobre? – Rachel disse testemunhando o olhar de pavor dele da suposição. Ela soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e ele riu de nervoso. – Eu realmente me sinto pronta, quero muito que você seja o meu primeiro. – o garoto sorriu ao ouvir as palavras dela. Era muita responsabilidade em ser o primeiro da vida de alguém, ainda mais sendo da pessoa que você mais ama no mundo. Finn se inclinou e a beijou de leve nos lábios e ele teria continuado se ela não tivesse cortado o beijo. – Mas antes, eu vou ajudar você com essa situação de _chegar cedo_.

- Como? – indagou sentindo-se desconfortável com o assunto em pauta na conversa.

- Vou pesquisar, vamos começar com a parte teórica... E depois passamos para a prática. – revelou com um leve brilho de malícia nos olhos, mas que passou despercebido para o garoto. – Vamos descer, estou faminta. Vou preparar algo para nós dois. – disse o puxando pela mão e saindo do quarto.

Finn ainda tentava decifrar as palavras dela e se pegou preocupado com essa suposta ajuda. Rachel definitivamente era louca, e dela ele poderia esperar de tudo. E era isso que assustava. Era o preço a se pagar quando começou a namorá-la.


	9. Chapter 9

Desculpem pela demora de novo! Ando muito atarefada com as paradas da Faculdade! E gente, muito OBRIGADA mesmo pelas reviews! Sério, elas em incentivam ainda mais a continuar. Segue aí mais um capítulo (com mais cenas QUENTES) e um final de capítulo que me fez chorar escrevendo. =')

ENJOY IT!

Rachel estava fazendo de novo. Finn deu um salto involuntário na cadeira atraindo todos os olhos para ele. O garoto sorriu sem graça. Rachel era insana. Rachel estava perdendo os limites. Rachel não teria o couro arrancado caso fossem pegos no ato, ele teria a pele escalpelada por Leroy Berry no maior estilo "Silêncio dos Inocentes". Mas Finn era um fraco. Finn estava de alma e corpo rendido para a morena ao seu lado com pouco mais de 1 metro e cinqüenta centímetros. Como ela – naquele tamanho - poderia exercer tanto poder num garoto enorme como ele? Finn não sabia.

E ela? Rachel era maliciosamente _cínica_. Ela permanecia sorridente e conversava animada com todos na mesa. Ninguém parecia perceber a ausência de uma de suas mãos ali, o prato estava vazio, o copo de suco pela metade e a sobremesa sendo posta por Hiram naquele exato momento. Uma vez que os Berry não puderam comparecer ao jantar de noivado, o casal gay resolveu celebrar os noivos oferecendo um em sua residência cerca de duas semanas e meia depois. A menina riu com um trocadilho infame que Leroy deixou escapar e puxou o seu corpo de suco para junto de sua boca. Olhou de esguelha para o namorado com uma certa obscuridade escondida em seus olhos. Finn estava aleatório, às vezes formava um sorriso saliente nos lábios, às vezes fechava os olhos por milésimos de segundo... E a respiração estava ficando acelerada. Hiram agora passava em sentido horário pela mesa recolhendo os pratos e depositando os menores para a sobremesa. Prontamente, a menina recolheu a mão deixando-a visível sobre a perna do garoto.

Hiram nem ao menos desconfiou. E ela sorriu por dentro. Quando o perigo passou, Rachel tornou a traçar os seus dedos por cima da rigidez da calça jeans dele. Ela o viu se agarrar lateralmente na cadeira para não saltar involuntariamente de novo. Quando sentiu que os dedos dela agora trabalhavam no botão e no zíper, ele decidiu que ela já estava indo longe demais e com relutância afastou a mão dela. Ela não insistiu e se levantou querendo ela mesma servi-lo com o mousse de maracujá feito por ela. O garoto relaxou e sorriu de bom grado com a gentileza dela de servi-lo.

Pobre rapaz. Nem tinha noção do que o aguardaria nos instantes seguintes. Ela tornou ao seu lugar e muito, _muito_ discretamente provocou o namorado de maneira delirante a cada colherada/lambida que dava na colher com a sobremesa. Rachel tinha ficado plenamente satisfeita ao saber que causava um efeito e tanto no jovem atleta quando descobriu o seu problema de ejaculação precoce, e desde então usava e abusava de cada mísera oportunidade para provocá-lo. E ela sabia que ele ainda estava _excitado_ diante das carícias oferecidas por ela minutos atrás. Finn era fraco. Finn era um boneco em suas mãos, no bom sentido. E bingo! A estrela do New Directions mordeu o lábio inferior após lamber lentamente a colher de metal na frente dele. O olhar. Finn gritava com o olhar e a mão abandonou a colher e fez o seu caminho de volta.

_Controle-se_, ele pensou nas palavras dela. A parte "prática" do plano elaborado por ela já estava surtando efeito. Finn já conseguia se manter por mais alguns segundos antes de ejacular por completo.

**Uma semana e meia atrás.**

_Era para ser uma reunião de comemoração após vencerem as Seletivas de novo. O clima de "reunião" não durou muito e logo o porão e também quarto de Finn e Kurt se transformou praticamente numa balada. Música alta, todos dançando, cantando, Puck assaltando a adega dos Hummel e oferecendo Vodka para todos. Tanto Carole quanto Burt estavam em casa, mas não ligaram muito para a zona no andar inferior e deixaram os adolescentes a vontade._

_Finn resistiu muito a vontade de não beber, fazia um bom tempo que ele não freqüentava uma festa do Time ou das Cheerios. A garrafa de Vodka passou de boca em boca com Puck liderando o coro de "vira! Vira! Vira!" com o restante dos Glee Boys. Até mesmo Kurt deixou de lado todo o seu glam e se permitiu liberar um pouco. Tomou um gole profundo da bebida e urrou ao sentir a queimação descer pela sua garganta. O Glee Club explodiu com palmas e gritos. Finn e Rachel permaneceram no refrigerante._

_Fizeram uma roda, cantaram algumas músicas de improviso com Puck liderando o grupo no violão. Refizeram algumas, como "Don't Stop Believing" e até arriscaram refazer "Push It", mas a risada foi geral ao tentarem reproduzir a coreografia. A música diminuiu um pouco, Mike, Artie e Puck se isolaram num canto conversando. Santana e Brittany davam risadas escandalosas esparramadas no puf laranja de Kurt. Mercedes, Quinn , Tina e o próprio Kurt estavam deitados na cama do rapaz, um por cima do outro enquanto falavam besteiras aleatórias. E Rachel estava sentada na cama do namorado, com as costas apoiadas na parede enquanto ele descansava a cabeça em seu colo. Pareciam perdidos um no olhar do outro._

_Sussurraram meia dúzia de palavras e trocaram risadas antes dele se levantar não resistindo mais a vontade de beijá-la. Rachel não fez cerimônias e logo entreabriu os lábios deixando que a língua dele fizesse o que bem entendesse com a dela. As mãos dela logo correram para os cabelos negros do rapaz o puxando para mais perto na tentativa de aprofundar o beijo. Tanto ela quanto ele sabia no que isso iria dar, e era só uma questão de tempo até que um dos dois começassem a arfar um sobre o outro._

_Inverteram de posição. Ele se recostou na parede trazendo Rachel consigo e a colocando em seu colo. A menina apoiou as pernas lateralmente aos joelhos dele e cedeu o seu peso sobre ele. Aproveitando toda a movimentação dela, o garoto puxou a colcha, que antes de toda a farra começar estava perfeitamente arrumada em sua cama, e passou por cima da cintura de Rachel e dele, dando assim mais privacidade aos dois e evitando que a saia dela ficasse exposta para os rapazes e as suas mentes sujas._

_ Sentir Rachel – de saia - ceder o seu peso sobre ele, sentir o tecido fino da calcinha dela ceder sobre ele, justamente sobre 'ele' Fez Finn rolar os olhos e reprimir o som gutural que queria escapar de sua boca. Ele realmente ainda não estava nada satisfeito ao ter que contar a ela sobre o seu problema de ejaculação precoce, mas aquele dia também lhe trouxe resultados positivos. Os amassos agora eram mais ousados e sem pudor. E a cada sessão, Rachel se tornava ainda mais luxuriosa. Mais devassa. Finn testemunhava a própria namorada se elevar num nível de desejo ainda maior. Aos poucos ele foi memorizando partes do corpo dela que ela mais gostava de ser acariciada, o modo como gostava, o ritmo. As coisas tinham ganhando certa liberdade, mas ainda permaneciam no tato, descobriam o corpo um do outro através do toque, dos dedos. Tirando a parte mais sensível dela, a mesma parte que pressionava o seu membro durante o beijo, Rachel tinha uma extrema sensibilidade nos lábios. E os sugou com vontade contra os seus antes de descer os dentes em direção ao lábio inferior e puxar de leve numa mordida erótica._

_ - Huummm... – ela murmurou em pura tortura por não liberar um verdadeiro gemido de prazer. Finn continuou e dessa vez usou a força de sua língua juntamente com os dentes inferiores para prender novamente o lábio dela. – Hummm... Finn! – murmurou de novo largando os cabelos dele e elevando as mãos na parede interrompendo o ato. Mantinha os olhos cerrados e era visível que tentava se recompor._

_ Ela voltou a se aproximar dele, colaram as testas e ela finalmente abriu os olhos. Estavam escuros e maliciosos. Ela umedeceu os lábios passando a língua vagarosamente sobre eles, deixando um Finn vidrado com a visão. Rachel deixou escapar mais um murmúrio ao sentir a repentina rigidez debaixo dela. Deus, só ela sabia do quanto estava excitada naquele momento. Tomado por instinto, ele passou os seus braços ao redor dela e a pressionou com força para baixo enquanto ergueu o próprio quadril querendo mais contato com a parte coberta somente pelo tecido da calcinha. Grudou nos lábios dele de maneira violenta lutando contra a vontade de gemer alto dessa vez._

_ Já chega. Já estava na hora dele sofrer um pouco. Já estava na hora de passar para a parte prática – se bem que ela a tinha planejado para o dia seguinte, durante a tarde quando os seus pais estão fora, trabalhando. E devido às circunstâncias, resolveu adiantar. –, uma vez que a parte teórica não estava adiantando muita coisa no problema do namorado. Chegou à conclusão que Finn sofria por ansiedade mesmo. Ele quebrou o beijo procurando reabastecer os pulmões com oxigênio, ofegava tanto quanto ela. Finn teve vontade de repetir o movimento, mas diante da reação intensa dela, mais uma investida daquela e Rachel gritaria. Segurou o instinto do se corpo de ir contra o dela de novo e repousou as mãos na cintura dela por debaixo da colcha grossa._

_ A garota se via novamente com as pequenas mãos apoiadas na parede logo atrás dele tentando se recuperar. Isso não diminuiu em nada o seu nível de excitação, Rachel ainda sentia a rigidez entre as suas pernas e a sua vontade de roçar nele até causar uma fricção maravilhosa para ambos, mas ela se segurou. Tentou se manter inerte em cima do namorado. Largou o apoio da parede e ocupou o rosto do Finn entre os seus dedos erguendo-o até que seus olhares se encontrassem de novo. O jovem sustentava um sorriso presunçoso como se estivesse sentindo o rei da situação – o que não deixava de ser um pouco verdade, até o presente momento, ELE estava no controle. -, mas esse posto não duraria muito tempo com ele, afinal de contas, o precoce é ele, não ela._

_ Era maldoso pensar desse jeito, mas Finn estava jogando sujo. Estavam no quarto dele, com todo o Glee Clube presente correndo o risco de serem descobertos – mesmo com a colcha ocultando toda a quentura da circunstância -, e OUSARA brincar com os seus lábios daquela forma duas vezes seguida._

_ - Você é muito, muito gostosa, Rach. – ele declarou sapeca arrancando uma breve gargalhada dela. – É sério. O que você não tem de tamanho, com certeza tem de gostosa. – dessa vez recebeu um soco de leve nos ombros. Ele sorriu com a reação dela e jogou para trás da orelha dela uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cobrir parte do seu rosto. _

_ A habitual ternura do olhar dele voltou e a menina teve que fazer um esforço para não chorar. Não cansava desses momentos, onde os dois pareciam se desligar da realidade e compartilhar um mundo criado somente para Rachel e Finn. Mundo esse que durava somente alguns segundos, mas que eram intensos. Inesquecíveis. Sorriu inclinando-se mais uma vez à procura da sua boca. Diferente dos demais, esse foi calmo, sem batalhas de língua por dominação, sem mordidas eróticas. Um beijo apaixonado._

_ Se a sua namorada tinha uma fraqueza e tanta com mordidas, Finn poderia dizer que os beijos de Rachel eram a sua fraqueza. O garoto ficava absurdamente entorpecido durante eles. O efeito deles era tão devastador que nem ele mesmo percebeu o momento em que Rachel, de maneira ardilosa, desceu uma das mãos por seu torso, atingindo o botão e o zíper de sua calça._

_ - Deus! Rachel! – ele exclamou ao sentir a pequena mão dela tocando-o através da cueca. Todos voltaram os olhos para os dois e como a menina estava de costas para eles, sorriu satisfeita ao fitar a palidez de Finn na sua frente tentando bolar uma desculpa qualquer. – Você não está gorda, você está linda! Linda! Mais linda é impossível. – disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Os gleeks voltaram para as suas conversas e Finn olhou para ela incrédulo. _

_ Ela riu com graça e se aproximou dele mordendo o lábio inferior, e com a mão que estava livre – pois a outra estava ocupada com outra coisa – o segurou pelo queixo e utilizando uma voz muito, muito manhosa, ela falou:_

_ - Obrigada pelo "linda", Finny... – sussurrou elevando o garoto a um nível mais alto de pura excitação. Constatou isso ao 'senti-lo' pulsar com mais intensidade em seus dedos através do tecido da cueca. Fez uma nota mental de sempre usar esse tom de voz com ele nesses momentos._

_ Ciente do problema dele, Rachel resolveu ousar mais e matar de vez a sua curiosidade. Lentamente o seu indicador traçou um caminho em direção a ponta da boxer dele – mordeu o lábio com mais intensidade dessa vez, ela definitivamente gostava das boxers. -, e logo o restante da mão foi atrás do dedo explorador. A mão dela atingiu um território novo e Finn enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de sua namorada sendo vencido pelo tesão que dominava o seu baixo e respirava pesadamente_

_ Se pela experiência anterior 'o' julgou quente pela cueca, ao tocá-lo de fato era como colocar a mão numa brasa. E pulsava. E como __**pulsava**__. Foi a vez dela de soltar um gemido discreto e o puxar pelos cabelos. Finn não tinha forças para abri os olhos, os lábios estavam ressecados e de sua boca saíam sons incoerentes._

_ - Controle-se. – sussurrou novamente. Era um aviso._

_ A mão dela subiu por toda a extensão dele e foi o suficiente para Finn explodir. Usando os seus braços enormes ele a puxou contra o seu corpo, enterrou novamente a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Rachel e suprimiu o gemido de prazer com um forte chupão naquela região._

_ Pelo menos ele durara um pouco mais do que a última vez. E ela? Rachel tomou uma bronca dos pais pela "singela marca" deixada pelo namorado, foi obrigada a aturar as implicâncias dos seus companheiros de Glee Club durante semanas e gastara toneladas de maquiagem tentando esconder durante as aulas._

** Presente.**

- Finn, querido, está tudo bem? – Carole perguntou ao notar o filho de cabeça abaixada na mesa. A atenção de todos se voltaram para o garoto.

O atleta expressou sua melhor feição apresentável possível e se ergueu para os demais acenando positivamente. Carole olhou para Burt, que olhou para Kurt, que devolveu o olhar para o pai e este encarou Leroy, que encarou Rachel e ela fitou o namorado mostrando-se "preocupada".

- Dor... De... Cabeça. – ele respondeu de maneira entrecortada abaixando a cabeça de novo e abafando um gemido. Rachel continuava a acariciá-lo de cima para baixo e Finn estava bem próximo de ver estrelas.

Ela era má. E Rachel sabia disso. Permaneceu com o ar preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo acelerou o ritmo lá embaixo e não tardou para que os espasmos dele passassem para ela como se fosse uma corrente elétrica. Finn murmurava alguma coisa com a cabeça escondida em seus próprios braços e o líquido viscoso explodiu como um jato em seus dedos. Tinham feito algum progresso, ele durou mais do que o esperado. Rachel tratou de recolher todos os resquícios possíveis na sua evitando uma situação constrangedora para os dois e se levantou com a desculpa de buscar um remédio para a "dor de cabeça" do namorado.

Finn ergueu a cabeça de novo e fitou todos os olhares preocupados. Ainda estava sob os efeitos do seu orgasmo discreto. As bochechas queimavam feitas duas brasas por conta do constrangimento do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Rachel retornou trazendo um copo com água e com açúcar explicando que era muito mais saudável evitar a auto-medicação, ou seja, qualquer tipo de comprimido. A menina fira tão convincente na sua explicação que ninguém ousou contestá-la.

- Se quiser se deitar, pode subir para o quarto de Rachel, rapaz. – Leroy ofereceu compadecido com o estado do genro. Hiram aprovou a atitude do marido e agarrou o seu braço em agradecimento.

- Suba. Eu vou terminar aqui e retirar a mesa. Logo Kurt e eu subimos para lhe fazer companhia, está bem? – Rachel falou checando se Finn tinha se recomposto antes de puxá-lo pelo braço. Ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe dei um beijo rápido no rosto. – Conhece o caminho.

Os adultos se retiraram e seguiram para a sala para conversarem. Kurt resolveu ajudar a Diva do coral com a mesa. A princípio permaneceram em silêncio, não havia tensão alguma, apenas não havia a necessidade de iniciarem uma conversa naquele momento. Mas foi Rachel quem puxou assunto, soltando no ar que tentaria convencer os seus pais a irem a Nova York, pois o musical "Cats" estava voltando para a Broadway depois de uma longa temporada pelo mundo. Kurt logo se viu empolgado com a idéia e nem se deram conta que começavam a traçar um plano juntos para irem ao musical.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

- Um dia desses nós seremos descobertos, Rach. – ele comentou quebrando o silêncio da caminhada desde o momento em que saíram da casa dela.

Já era tarde da noite e aparentemente a segunda "festa" de noivado de sua mãe entraria pela madrugada se dependesse dos Berry, uma vez que estavam tão animados quanto os noivos. Kurt se pegou entediado e pediu permissão para ir até a casa de Mercedes nesse meio tempo e Rachel e Finn deixaram a residência da jovem para uma breve caminhada durante a noite.

- Eu só estou tentando te ajudar e veja, estamos progredindo Finn. Mas se quiser, eu paro. Tudo bem. Deixo você continuar o "tratamento" por sua conta. – ele parou abrupto e boquiaberto.

- Não... Não, eu não quero continuar _isso_ sozinho. Gosto da forma como me _trata_. O que eu quis dizer é que você sempre me pega de surpresa e eu tenho que mover céus e terras para não denunciar a nossa situação. – ele se explicou dando um passo a frente e sendo contagiado pelo sorriso dela.

- Gosto de ter o elemento surpresa ao meu lado. É adorável vê-lo tentando manter o controle. – ela admitiu ganhando uma postura de desaprovação da parte dele. Finn estava começando a ficar super dramático como ela, até o modo como apoiou as mãos na cintura era igual ao dela. – Você é uma graça, Finny. – disse por fim antes de cair na gargalhada.

- Vou marcar você de novo! Vou deixar uma marca ainda maior que você não será capaz de esconder nem com uma tonelada de maquiagem! – ele retorquiu num tom infantil e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador. Fingindo pirraça, ele começou a dar passos largos deixando-a para trás.

Rachel teve que correr para alcançá-lo e pulou em suas costas pegando-o de surpresa – de novo. Finn não resistiu à brincadeira dela e misturou a própria gargalhada com a dela. Ela parecia uma pena em suas costas, a garota não pesava absolutamente nada para ele. Caminharam mais alguns metros desse jeito, desceram por um bosque, passaram por uma clareira e avistaram um parquinho abandonado. A menina desceu e correu para um dos balanços.

Finn se posicionou atrás dela e a empurrou, perderam mais alguns minutos rindo e se divertindo com a simples brincadeira de criança. Largaram o balanço e correram para o escorrega, desceram algumas vezes, e como ele era absurdamente enorme para o brinquedo na primeira tentativa ficou entalado no meio da rampa provocando em Rachel uma crise escandalosa de risos. Ao final, exaustos com todo "espírito de criança" do momento, largaram-se num dos banquinhos do parque. Ela ainda soltava umas gargalhadas só de olhar para o escorrega e ele, incrivelmente enfeitiçado pelo som dos risos dele, gargalhava junto.

- Proponho uma guerra de bexigas d'água nesse sábado lá em casa, no quintal? O que acha? – ela perguntou adorando todas essas brincadeiras.

- Com roupa? – indagou com malícia e ela lhe socou os ombros. – Quero vê-la de biquíni. – confessou.

- Quero vê-lo de sunga. Nada de shorts ou bermudas. É uma troca justa! – respondeu ganhando um sinal de aprovação dele. – Combinado. Compro as bolas amanhã.

- Não viemos parar aqui por acaso, Rach. – ele disse mudando de assunto de maneira repentina. – Eu não piso nesse parque há oito anos.

- Eu nem sabia da existência dele. – ela admitiu. – Aliás, é impossível saber que ele existe. Fica, literalmente, no meio desse bosque. – comentou olhando ao redor e só vendo árvores e mais árvores. – Porque me trouxe aqui?

- Eu tinha oito anos quando a minha mãe me trouxe aqui pela última vez. Foi uma época difícil, sabe? Eu estava na escola e todos tiravam sarro de mim porque eu sempre fui monstruosamente alto e eu dizia que iria falar com o meu pai, mas então eu chagava em casa e conversava com o jarro dele. E no dia seguinte tudo se repetia. – ele pausou e encontrou o olhar dela. A menina parecia que iria desabar num choro a qualquer instante. – E minha mãe ouvia essas minhas conversas com o meu pai... Hoje eu tenho uma noção do quanto era barra para ela me ver daquele jeito. Enfim, até que um dia ela saiu cedo do trabalho e resolveu tirar uma tarde muito divertida comigo. Fomos ao boliche, comemos pizza, compramos brinquedos e ao final do dia me trouxe aqui.

Finn não percebeu, mas uma silenciosa lágrima se formou no canto de seu olho e desceu vagarosa pelo seu rosto. Rachel chorou com ele em silêncio.

- Ela sentou comigo naquela gangorra ali – ele apontou para o brinquedo, que hoje estava parcialmente quebrado. – e contou uma história que eu jamais vou esquecer. Ela disse que antes do meu pai ir para a Guerra, antes mesmo de eu completar um ano... Todos os sábados, com chuva, sol, neve... Não importava o tempo. Meu pai sempre vinha comigo para esse parque e que às vezes ela vinha junto. – Finn pausou novamente e já estava ciente do choro discreto que aos poucos o dominava. Rachel se levantou do banco e se posicionou atrás dele passando os braços ao redor do namorado. – Eu era um bebê, tinha meses de vida ainda. Mas minha mãe me disse que o meu pai adorava ter essas conversas de "homem para homem" comigo, mesmo que eu entendesse nada do que ele estava falando. – ele riu tentando imaginar a cena. – E eu te trouxe aqui, porque eu tenho certeza de que numa dessas conversas ele deve ter mencionado garotas, namoradas, e acho que já está na hora dele conhecer você. Esse é o lugar mais próximo com ele que eu tenho. – finalizou olhando para cima com a visão embaçada por conta das lágrimas e encontrando as lágrimas dela caindo sobre o seu rosto. – Além do mais, quero garanti-lo de que minha mãe será muito feliz com Burt.

- Finn, isso é tão... – ela não sabia como expressar.

- Íntimo? Pessoal? Yeah, tirando a minha mãe, você é a única pessoa que sabe dessa história. – a menina prendeu a respiração ao ouvir aquilo, a situação toda atingiu grandes proporções em questão de segundos. – Eu sinto muito a falta dele. Acho que é por isso que eu te entendo. Você tem Hiram e Leroy, mas eles nunca poderão dar conta do vazio deixado pela Srta. Corcoran. Da mesma forma que eu tenho o Mr. Schuester e Burt... – ele tornou a fechar os olhos e mais duas lágrimas caíram.

- Shelby adotou Beth. – ela confessou largando-o e dando a volta no banco para ficar de frente para ele. – Nas Regionais Shelby disse que queria começar uma família e que estava cansada de lecionar corais e, aparentemente eu estou fora dessa "família". Fui rejeitada, escorraçada e substituída. – completou deixando-se levar pelo choro da dor. – Não culpo Beth, de jeito nenhum... Ela é linda. Bem parecida com Quinn, mas... Fui trocada por não se encaixar nos requisitos dela. Tenho dezesseis anos e minha data de validade já está vencida.

- Eu...

- Não. Já não importa agora. – ela o cortou e ele tentou novamente, mas ela prosseguiu. – A nossa situação pode parecer comum para nós dois, Finn. Mas são casos completamente distintos. São dores diferentes. A minha é pela rejeição e a sua é pela saudade. E não há nada no mundo pior do que a saudade. Eu não tenho idéia do quanto foi difícil para você crescer sentindo tudo isso, tendo a consciência de que era irreversível, de que _ele_ não iria voltar. Tendo que enfrentar o mundo lá fora somente com a sua mãe. – ela se abaixou até ficar na altura dele no banco e secou as suas lágrimas delicadamente com os polegares.

- A vida é justa Rachel. Ela me tirou o meu pai, mas me trouxe você. E acredite, tudo se torna suportável quando você está ao meu lado. Inclusive essa saudade. – declarou se colocando de pé de novo. – Você é o meu maior acerto, estrela.

Ela encurtou a distância de seus corpos, ficou na ponta dos pés procurando a sua boca e ele a ergueu em seus braços beijando-a apaixonadamente num misto doce de seus hálitos com o sal das lágrimas.

- Eu te amo, Finn Hudson. – Rachel finalmente admitiu arrancando um sorriso torto dele e tornou a beijá-lo enquanto os pingos de chuva começavam a cair naquela calada da noite.


	10. Chapter 10

Queridos leitores do meu coração, novamente peço perdão pela minha demora! Faculdade de Medicina é capaz de fazer você ter crises de choros descontroladas durantes algumas horas! Andei passando por uns dias tensos e fiquei sem tempo para escrever. E mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews! A fic já está chegando ao final! Acho que mais dois capítulos e eu termino.

Deixando claro que esse capítulo tem fortes influências do episódio 08, que eu to MORRENDO PARA VER! OMG! OMG! FINCHEL! Ou seja, se está correndo de spoilers, nem leia. Ah sim, chegamos a parte do casamento, receio que terei que dividi-lo em três partes. Segue a **PRIMEIRA.**

Era difícil diferenciar quem era o mais empolgado com toda aquela equipe andando de um lado para o outro, se era Kurt ou sua mãe. Os preparativos para o casamento já estavam adiantados e eles tinham acabado de chegar à pousada. Mal tivera tempo para deixar as próprias malas dentro do seu quarto na pousada, e já se via expulso por Carole alegando que ele deveria estar no salão de entrada do recinto caso algum parente ou convidado chegasse.

Era surreal. Em questão de poucas semanas, Kurt, Carole e Burt organizaram praticamente tudo, não seria nada tão extravagante, seria uma cerimônia íntima, para família e amigos próximos, somente. Com isso, reservaram uma pequena pousada no interior de Ohio, perto das colinas. Era um lugar extremamente agradável e aconchegante, Finn constatou assim que sentiu o ar puro das montanhas percorrerem os seus pulmões. O garoto estava prostrado numa das poltronas do hall de entrada entretido com os próprios pensamentos, pensava no quanto a sua vida mudaria dentro de dois dias, ele teria, oficialmente, um padrasto e um meio irmão e uma garantia de que esse não sairia dela de maneira abrupta, como aconteceu com o seu pai. Pensou nele durante toda a viagem de carro até a pousada, pensou se ele estaria ali perto, vigiando para que tudo corresse bem.

Kurt cruzou o hall acompanhando por uma pequena equipe, um quarteto e dava instruções diretas enquanto rabiscava alguma coisa na prancheta. Sua mãe surgiu em seguida de braços dados com a responsável por toda a decoração, uma mulher na casa dos trinta anos e que ouvia atentamente os desejos da noiva, e ao avistar o filho avisou:

- Hiram acabou de ligar. Estão saindo de Lima agora, querido e devem chegar aqui por volta das quatro da tarde, se não pegarem trânsito. A Senhorita Pillsbury deu a confirmação hoje de manhã, virá como acompanhante do seu professor. – informou antes de desaparecer pela porta com a mulher.

Finn olhou as horas, ainda era uma hora da tarde. Bufou em frustração e irritado com sua mãe por ela não deixá-lo trazer o seu Xbox. Pelo menos era uma distração.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

- Quem foi que deixou a Berry vir conosco? – Puck reclamou dentro da van dos Chang.

Cabiam todos ali dentro, exceto Artie, devido à sua condição, mas que vinha com a caravana de carros em direção ao casamento. Todos os adolescentes estavam devidamente acompanhados por suas famílias e que seguiam uma espécie de fila de carros, contudo, todos resolveram aceitar o convite dos asiáticos para irem juntos.

- Não começa, Puckerman! – Rachel o retorquiu azeda por conta do seu celular não pegar. Aparentemente estavam numa área onde não havia sinal. – Preciso de um celular com sinal! Preciso falar com Finn. – exaltou dramática como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Para uma garota que estava acostumada a falar com o namorado a cada cinco minutos, seja pelo celular, mensagens ou pelo Facebook ou MySpace e não ter um mísero contato com ele desde a tarde anterior estava deixando a pobre Rachel à beira de um colapso. E tornando-a ainda mais insuportável para os demais. Se ela em seu estado normal já era suficientemente chata, estressada e impaciente era ainda pior.

- Estamos no meio do nada, Miss Diva. Agüenta mais algumas horas e você poderá correr para os braços do seu príncipe branquelo. – Mercedes interveio buscando apoio em Tina com o olhar. A menina desviou a atenção, achando atraentes os grandes pinheiros do lado de fora da janela.

- Vamos brincar de alguma coisa, pelo menos. – sugeriu Mike quebrando um silêncio constrangedor e a idéia pareceu agradar todo mundo.

- Verdade ou Conseqüência! – Santana sugeriu com uma malícia nos olhos e cruzando os dedinhos com Brittany. Gritos ecoaram em aprovação.

- Brinquem vocês, estou fora dessa brincadeira infantil. Afinal de contas, sou uma menina perfeitamente comprometida e eu não me vejo obrigada a dar satisfações a vocês ou muito menos pagar conseqüências insolentes. – Rachel falou novamente com o seu tom de irritação nítido.

Ela, que até então estava sentada recostada no banco do meio da van escorado a janela se levantou levando consigo o Ipod e Tony. Pulou para o banco da frente, rente aos bancos da cabine do motorista e do carona e instantes antes de colocar os fones, ouviu a resposta venenosa da Cheerio.

- E quem disse que iríamos te chamar? – Santana soltou gargalhando em seguida com o restante do grupo.

_VADIA!_ Rachel gritou em pensamento. Respirou fundo controlando a vontade de chorar, pois sentia raiva. Muita raiva. Passou os dedos sobre o Ipod até achar "Faithfully" do Journey apertou o play fechando os olhos. Tentaria esquecer o inferno daquela van por pelo menos 4 minutos.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A música o distraía, de alguma forma, mas não completamente. Com os fones grudados nos ouvidos, ele tocava uma bateria imaginária na porta da pousada sentido o vento forte das montanhas batendo forte contra o seu peito. Quando se deu conta, notou um grupo de pessoas chegando... Reconheceu algumas, pois faziam parte da sua família. Burt apareceu em seu campo de visão e se prontificou em ajudar as senhoras com os pertences. Alguns funcionários da pousada também vieram em seguida e expressão de Finn era de pura cólera, três das irmãs de sua mãe tinham acabado de chegar. Atrás delas vinham mais parentes, os maridos – de duas delas, pois a terceira e mais velha do trio era viúva – e seus filhos, nesse caso, primos de Finn. Fazia anos que não via essa parte da família, a última foi no décimo aniversário da morte do seu pai, quando ele apenas tinha onze anos.

- Meu Jesus amado! Finn, você está enorme! – a tia mais velha foi a primeira a reconhecê-lo e para não perder o costume, a mulher ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um longo aperto em suas bochechas, deixando duas bolotas vermelhas ali. Ele reprimiu a dor do aperto e sorriu forçado. - Cadê sua mãe? Preciso cumprimentá-la e dizer que Burt é um amor de pessoa! – completou arrastando sua silhueta desfigurada pela porta.

- Bem vinda, tia Martha... – falou sem muito entusiasmo. Ainda estava dolorido das bochechas. – Tio George, tia Anne! – cumprimentou o casal que entrou em seguida.

- Era de se esperar que ficasse dessa altura rapaz, seu pai era um grandalhão! – George comentou antes de desaparecer de sua visão. Finn sorriu. – Crianças, vamos! – Anne gritou esganiçada lá de dentro.

Cinco crianças passaram correndo por ele, todos numa idade de mais ou menos sete anos. Foi quando se lembrou que sua tia tinha feito inseminação artificial e engravidou de quíntuplos. Agradeceu aos céus por não ter presenciado a barriga mutante que ela deveria ter tido durante a gestação ao carregar cinco, CINCO bebês ali dentro. Fez uma nota mental de nunca sugerir à Rachel inseminação artificial no futuro.

A terceira tia surgiu em seguida, vinha de braços dados com o marido e conversava animada com o seu padrasto. Estes foram mais receptíveis, ganhou um abraço de cada um e elogios e adentraram com o noivo.

Tornou a colocar os fones e se deixou levar por "Don't Stop Believin'", mas antes checou as horas, eram quase quatro da tarde. Jogou as mãos nos bolsos das calças e resolveu caminhar pela propriedade a fim de passar o tempo. Mais alguns minutos e Rachel e seus amigos estariam com ele.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

- Crianças, acordem! – a senhora Chang chamou num tom aveludado assim que a van parou finalmente chegando ao seu destino final.

Quinn abriu os olhos e sorriu com Puck adormecido em seus braços. Deu-lhe um beijo em sua testa acordando-o de maneira carinhosa, o garoto abriu os olhos e devolveu o sorriso ao encará-la. Tina se ergueu na base do susto ao ver que tinha adormecido nos braços de Mike no banco do meio, e no banco traseiro, as duas Cheerios e Mercedes, as três dormiam uma recostada na outra. Rachel foi a última a acordar quando Quinn lhe cutucou de leve. Atordoada, ela esfregou os olhos e se deparou com a pousada parcialmente enfeitada pela janela.

- Todo mundo saindo. – o senhor Chang ordenou abrindo a porta da van. – Hey Schuester! - homem cumprimentou o professor que se prostrou de frente para os seus alunos.

- Precisamos ensaiar longe dos olhos das famílias e dos noivos. Sejam rápidos com os cumprimentos, coloquem suas coisas nos seus quartos e quero todos no hall de entrada em meia hora. – Will instruiu recebendo o desânimo dos adolescentes. Ao que parecia, a viagem não tinha sido nada cansativa para o professor de espanhol.

- Vocês ouviram! Meia hora! – Rachel proclamou deixando a van primeiro e correndo para o carro dos seus pais.

Logo uma marcha de adolescentes de adultos tomava conta da entrada da pousada juntamente com os funcionários que vinham logo atrás carregando a quantidade absurda de malas. Carole era quem os recepcionava com sorrisos e abraços e insistiu para que rodos fossem para a parte de trás do lugar a fim de apresentá-los às suas respectivas famílias. O comboio seguiu a noiva trocando olhares e cochichos sobre toda a decoração do lugar e no meio do caminho tiveram que abrir espaço para que uma escultura passasse.

Os New Directions e suas famílias se espremeram como puderam no canto daquela espécie de varanda observando as famílias dos noivos interagirem até o momento em que Carole foi apresentando todos. Sorrisos, acenos e frases como "prazer em conhecê-lo" eram soltos a todo instante e a figura de Finn procurava a minúscula namorada perdida naquele meio, mas só conseguia avistar os sogros, até Hiram apontar a cabeleira com um arco vermelho presa entre eles e a mãe de Quinn e atrás de Puck. Ela estava praticamente sugada no meio deles. Mais mesas e cadeiras foram ornamentadas no espaço para que todos se acomodassem e finalmente o quarterback avistou Rachel.

A reação da menina foi instantânea e saiu em disparada para os braços dele, que sem cerimônias a recebeu erguendo-a do chão. Rodopiaram umas três vezes aos risos e esquecendo completamente a realidade ao redor entregaram-se a um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudade.

"_AAAAAAAAWWWWNNNN..."_

Foi como um coro completamente sincronizado. E isso os trouxeram de volta, pois Rachel parecia um verdadeiro tomate diante dele, e Finn queimava em brasa de tanta vergonha. Encarou a platéia que presenciou toda a cena e preferiu prestar atenção na carreira de formigas ao chão. Rachel enterrou a cabeça nos braços dele e mais uns "Awwwn" foram ouvidos com o gesto dela.

- Aquela é a Rachel de quem eu falava anteriormente. Rachel é filha de Hiram e Leroy. – Carole continuou, mas lançou um olhar perverso para a sua irmã mais velha antes mesmo que ela tivesse chance de fazer qualquer comentário infeliz na condição de ter um casal gay por ali. – Ela e Finn já namoram por um bom tempo. – concluiu.

- Senhorita Hudson, ou futura Senhora Hummel... Eu realmente não sei como chamá-la... – Emma falou com uma ponta de desapontamento em sua voz. – Enfim, como a senhora deve saber, o coral fará uma surpresa e eu... Não eu, Emma, mas eu e o Will, digo, o Mr. Schuester precisamos deles para ensaiar. – pediu com uma voz meiga.

- E nada de espiões! – Finn bradou olhando especificamente para os cinco gêmeos. – Vamos, eu já achei um lugar perfeito. – completou puxando Rachel com ele e liderando o grupo.

-X—

O dia transcorreu arrastado e bastante estressado para a equipe que organizava o casamento, Carole, New Directions, Burt, que teve que se virar com o filho quando souberam que uma remessa de salgadinhos tinha sido deixada na loja e eles correram para lá torcendo para noiva não desconfiar de nada. Brigas foram inevitáveis durante o dia todo, internamente entre as famílias, tia Martha e tia Anne quase chegaram às vias de fato num desentendimento pouco antes do jantar, assim como o pai de Burt discutiu como uma das filhas.

Os jovens ensaiaram por horas seguidas, afinação, dança entre outros pequenos detalhes. A situação se agravou ainda mais quando Puck abriu a boca novamente deixando sair mais um comentário pertinente sobre o perfeccionismo de Rachel e Santana o acompanhou tirando sarro das olheiras da menina e desafiando-a para um sing-off. Tomada pelo puro estresse e irritação, Rachel abandonou o ensaio com um choro silencioso, batendo a porta com fúria ao sair. Finn foi tirar satisfações com a Cheerrio e isso desencadeou uma discussão generalizada e que minutos mais tarde veio a se transformar numa completa confusão:

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS, JÁ! – Schuester gritou e ganhou o silêncio dos alunos. Ele estava parado entre Finn e Puck que estavam pronto para começarem uma briga.

- Eu já estou farto disso! Ou vocês começam a colaborar de uma vez ou ponham-se para fora dessa pousada! Finn e eu só queremos que os nossos pais tenham um memorável dia! – Kurt exaltou com as veias saltando de sua testa tamanha era fúria. – E ao invés de ajudarmos um ao outro, vocês preferem a implicância, as brigas, as discussões! – completou olhando diretamente para Santana e Puck que fizeram questão de testar a paciência de Rachel durante todas as horas de ensaio.

- Pessoal, somos um equipe. Kurt está certo. – Mercedes falou com calma passando os olhos em todos os seus companheiros.

- Não. Eu não quero fazer parte de uma equipe que tem como diversão tirar sarro da minha namorada e transformar o dia mais especial da minha mãe num inferno. Eu to fora. – Finn respondeu pegando o seu casaco e saindo do local.

- Satisfeitos? – Kurt gritou com raiva. – Bom trabalho! – ironizou seguindo os passos do meio-irmão.

O resto do dia foi cercado pelo silêncio constrangedor. Rachel não desceu para o jantar e Hiram deu a desculpa de que a menina estava com cólicas. Finn mal tocara na própria comida e ignorava praticamente todos, exceto Kurt com que trocou algumas palavras durante a refeição. O clima era um dos piores, tirando uns sussurros ali e outros acolá, somente o barulho dos talheres batendo contra a cerâmica do prato era ouvido. A sobremesa também foi regada com a mesma tensão, mas agora Leroy conversava animado com Burt e George sobre a Nascar.

Pouco antes das onze da noite, Rachel resolveu descer já pálida de fome. Não queria chamar atenção, até por conta dos olhos avermelhados do choro e queria evitar a todo custo qualquer questionamento. Entrou furtiva para a cozinha encontrando alguns funcionários, uma senhora lhe sorriu simpática e franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar que andara chorando, mas não perguntou. Deixou escapar que estava com fome e a cozinheira prontamente se ofereceu para lhe fazer um delicioso sanduíche natural, uma vez que a ouviu falar que era vegetariana. Isso lhe rendeu alguns elogios e a menina sorriu com sinceridade para a mulher. Ela era encantadora.

Já alimentada, Rachel resolveu sair pela porta da cozinha e dar um passeio lá fora. Desejava encontrar Finn pelo caminho, sentia falta dele. Contraiu os braços contra o corpo tentando se aquecer da brisa fria da noite e deu alguns passos ao redor da propriedade. Estava tão distraída admirando as estrelas e a Lua que nem percebeu que foi notada pelo grupo de adolescentes sentadas ao redor de um fogueira elétrica. Ouviu Puck chamar o seu nome, mas ignorou e continuou caminhando. Pelo tom de voz dele, Noah deveria estar arrependido, contudo ela ainda não tinha esquecido as horas torturantes de viagem e de ensaio suportando-o com Santana. De esguelha viu o Mr. Schuester sentado numa das mesinhas ao ar livre junto com a Ms. Pillsbury, os dois pararam de conversar ao avistarem e ela a chamou.

- Rachel, podemos conversar? – perguntou preocupada.

- Agora não, Ms. Pillsbury. Mr. Schuester, o senhor viu...

- Ele está na varanda frontal com Kurt. – ele a respondeu já sabendo perfeitamente de quem ela falava.

A jovem acenou em agradecimento e acelerou os passos até lá. Os passos firmes por cima das folhagens secas a denunciou assim que se aproximou da varanda, e Kurt sorriu genuinamente ao vê-la. Estendeu-lhe a mão a fim de ajudá-la a subir as escadas e em seguida puxou uma cadeira para se juntar aos dois. Antes de se sentar, ela passou a mãos nos cabelos de Finn – que estava se balançando na rede – e ele beijou de leve uma de suas mãos.

- Você comeu alguma coisa? Seus pais estavam preocupados. – ele comentou tornando a olhar o céu estrelado.

- Peço para preparar alguma coisa para você, Rach. – Kurt se ofereceu nem ao menos percebendo que utilizou o apelido da menina e ela sorriu com esse pequeno detalhe.

- Acabei de comer um sanduíche natural, obrigada. Desculpe por eu ter deixando o ensaio daquele jeito. – falou envergonhada. – Eu sinto muito Finn. Voltaremos a ensaiar pela manhã, prometo. Eu estarei lá e vou tentar não me abater com as provocações de Noah e Santana. – completou contemplando a face do namorado que dedicava toda a sua atenção para as estrelas.

- Não terá mais ensaios. Eu também larguei. Depois que você saiu, eu fui tirar satisfações com Puck e Santana. Conseguiram estragar o casamento da minha mãe. Eu perdi o ânimo para tudo. – o atleta respondeu com a cara amarrada.

A menina fez menção de falar, mas foi logo cortada por Kurt:

- Não, nem comece. A culpa não foi sua. Eles que são infantis, Rachel. Soube que o Mr. Schuester e a Ms. Pillsbury deram um baita sermão neles logo depois que largamos o ensaio. Oremos para que tenha surtido um mínimo de efeito. – ele falou tranqüilizando-a. Trocaram sorrisos. – Vou indo. Deixarei os pombinhos às sós. Boa noite. – garoto se ergueu da cadeira e entrou para a pousada.

- Admita Finn, meu perfeccionismo irrita. Admita que eu sou insuportável, admita que essa minha necessidade de estar sempre no controle de tudo tira os outros do sério! É que... Quando você veio com a idéia, e eu queria tudo que saísse perfeito... Porque é o casamento da sua mãe e eu sei o quanto isso significa para você... Eu... Eu... – ela não conseguiu continuar, pois se deixou levar pelo choro. Novamente.

Finn se levantou um pouco irritado, pois sabia que ela faria isso. Sabia que Rachel iria se culpar por mais que dissesse o contrário. A segurou pelos ombros e a sacudiu de leve buscando a sua atenção.

- Pára Rachel, pára! Não se culpe pelo o que aconteceu hoje e eu não vou admitir nada! O que eles vêm como defeitos, eu vejo como qualidades. O seu perfeccionismo a incentiva em ser melhor em tudo, a sua necessidade de estar no controle é porque você nasceu com senso de liderança e nada em você é insuportável. Você é incrível do jeito que é e eu não mudaria nada. – desabafou com certa fúria em sua voz.

- Mas prometemos uma surpresa para a sua mãe no casamento. – ela respondeu não ousando contestá-lo das palavras anteriores.

- Eu sei. Como Kurt disse, vamos torcer para que eles tomem um pouco de consciência e veremos como vamos fazer amanhã. Deita aqui comigo e reze para a rede não ceder com nós dois. – disse mudando completamente de postura e com certa animação na voz.

- Está me chamando de gorda, Finn Hudson? – questionou fazendo-se de ofendida, mesmo sabendo que o garoto se referia ao tamanho e peso dele.

Ele se colocou sentado com um olhar assustado. Sabia que o pior pesadelo de um garoto era chamar namorada de gorda e ele acabou de fazer isso e nem ao menos se deu conta. Talvez ajoelhar-se aos pés dela pedindo desculpas adiantaria alguma coisa? Ou não. O pânico estava estampado em todos os poros do seu rosto e ele viu a menina sorrir achando graça do seu estado e então percebeu que ela não levou a sério. Alívio é a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Chega para lá. – ela pediu e ele fez o que pode abrindo um espaçinho. Ela se aconchegou deitando a cabeça sobre um doa braços dele, enquanto o outro passou pela sua cintura onde entrelaçaram os dedos. Finn estava com um dos fones do iPod na orelha esquerda e passou o outro para ela ao notar a música que estava prestes a tocar.

- Sua música, estrela.

Ela sorriu reconhecendo os acordes de Bruno Mars com a música "Just The Way You Are". Ergueu o olhar para o namorado e o viu cantarolar baixinho perto do seu ouvido. Todo o estresse daquele dia se dissipou do seu corpo e de sua mente somente com aquele momento. Fechou os olhos buscando se concentrar na voz dele serenando para ela.

**Fim da Parte I**


	11. Chapter 11

**Parte II**

O clima do café-da-manhã se seguiu o mesmo entre os adolescentes, os únicos a conversarem na mesa eram Kurt e Rachel. Até mesmo Finn permanecia calado, ora lançava uns olhares aborrecidos para Puck e o restante do grupo, ora olhava para o seu mentor, que também parecia chateado com toda a história. Emma tentava, inutilmente, amenizar os ânimos dos estudantes com olhares significativos e a esta altura do campeonato já era visível e bem óbvio que alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre eles. Os pais preferiram não interferir, até porque confiavam em Schuester e isso evitou uma confusão maior.

As atividades decorativas já estavam a todo vapor de novo e dessa vez todos pareciam ainda mais apressados. Nesse meio tempo mais convidados chegaram, parentes e amigos próximos foram sendo apresentados e postos em seus devidos quartos. Agora a pousada estava oficialmente lotada. Encarregado por Kurt de verificar o set list das músicas para a festa, Finn foi até o lado de fora, onde a cerimônia iria acontecer e encontrou os rapazes preparando tudo para o ensaio. Rachel foi com o namorado e perdeu meia hora vendo o atleta se enturmar com os componentes da banda e até se arriscando na bateria. Descontração essa que durou até Kurt berrar o nome do meio-irmão dizendo que o tempo estava curto.

Foram somente umas duas horas mais tarde que tudo resolveu entrar nos trilhos, o atraso da decoração já estava voltando ao tempo especulado, Carole ficou proibida de cruzar com Burt até o dia seguinte no casamento, as famílias dos noivos resolveram botar a mão na massa e ajudar e Will chamou todos os membros do New Directions para uma breve reunião no local de ensaios escolhido por Finn.

- Kurt, Rachel e Finn... Sentem-se. – Emma pediu indicando as três cadeiras postas de frente para o resto grupo.

Os três se acomodaram e o único que evitou contato visual com eles foi Finn, que fez questão de encarar o chão com uma cara amarrada. Sua atitude não foi surpresa, lidava com uma frustração dupla: o fato de não manter a sua palavra quando fez a promessa à sua mãe sobre a tal surpresa e lidar com as constantes perseguições a Rachel dentro do grupo, algo que já vinha tirando-o do sério. Kurt olhou de esguelha para o quase-parente e fez uma comunicação imperceptível com Rachel sobre o estado dele. A menina, que se encontrava no meio deles, levou a mão até a nuca do rapaz e massageou por alguns segundos antes de fitá-lo. Finn encontrou o olhar dela e recebeu um leve levantar de sobrancelhas como sinal de incentivo. Pesaroso, ele respirou fundo e encarou todos pela primeira vez.

- Desculpa cara. – Puck falou se levantando e indo até ele. Parou e lhe estendeu a mão esperando alguma reação. – Farei o possível para não pegar no pé da sua garota. – completou.

- Ótimo, pois da próxima vez eu arrancarei o seu moicano com cera fria. – o filho da noiva bem que tentou manter o tom sério, mas foi traído pelo seu sorriso torto. Apertou a mão dele e prolongaram o gesto para um abraço com tapinha nas costas. – Agora peça desculpa a ela. – exigiu.

- Berry... – Puck começou, mas foi interrompido pelo pequeno par de braços dela agarrando o seu pescoço com ímpeto.

- Tudo bem, Noah. – exclamou sorridente. Entre ele e Santana, Puck era o que menos a preocupava, sua antipatia estava mesmo concentrada na Cherrio por razões óbvias. Tirou dela o que lhe pertencia, a virgindade do namorado.

- Ok, vocês dois... Já chega. – Finn interrompeu enciumado com a cena e o mesmo sentimento era expresso nas feições de Quinn. – Não volte a agarrá-lo, ok Rach? – pediu e olhou para o amigo. – E você, não torne a agarrá-la.

- Não seja bobo, Finn. – ela lhe respondeu achando graça do ciúme dele adicionando um leve beijo em seu rosto.

Ainda se sentindo inseguro com toda a cena, o garoto abraçou a namorada por trás de maneira firme fazendo a menina sorrir ainda mais com toda aquela proteção, Puck rolou os olhos, enjoado e virou as costas e então Santana se levantou, acabando com toda a alegria momentânea de Rachel. Os papéis se inverteram num estalar de dedos, a judia entrelaçou os dedos nos enormes dedos e apertou ainda mais o abraço. Finn estava aleatório e nem ao menos percebeu a mudança de postura da figura pequenina presa em seus braços.

Contudo, Santana _percebeu_.

- Hey anã, fica na sua. Se eu quisesse roubar o seu homem bastava um assobio, ainda mais ele que já experimentou da carne, não é Finny? – a Cheerio provocou ignorando a faceta de fúria de Rachel e encarando o rapaz. – Vou pegar leve, ok? Mas isso não significa que _ela_ está fora da minha lista, – falou com certo desdém e abriu um sorriso enquanto deu um passo a frente, perigosamente perto demais dos dois. – e você... Trate de limpar os ouvidos, talvez eu assobie num futuro próximo. – concluiu com uma piscadela nada discreta para Finn.

Finn demorou mais de um minuto para entender o que realmente tinha acontecido e quando sacou tudo não ousou olhar para baixo, onde Rachel se encontrava. Havia um silêncio demasiadamente incômodo na sala e aos que parecia somente a respiração pesada da Miss Broadway ecoava ali dentro. Decidido a quebrar a tensão, Schuester os mandou para as suas posições e começaram a ensaiar novamente. Porém, quando um problema estava "parcialmente" resolvido, outro apareceu. Rachel e Finn não trocaram uma palavra, olhar, sorriso pelo resto dos ensaios.

O resto da tarde se arrastou movida ao estresse e aos gritos da organização do casamento. Funcionários corriam de um lado para o outro carregando enfeites, cadeiras, mesas, esculturas etc. Do lado de fora um carregamento de bebidas era descarregado diretamente para a cozinha aos olhos de Kurt, que numa hora dessas já estava arrancando os cabelos só de olhar as coisas ainda pendentes na sua prancheta. Gritos e mais gritos eram ouvidos de dentro da Pousada e Carole bem que tentou sair do seu dia de rainha para verificar a situação lá embaixo e quando estava prestes a alcançar as escadas Leroy britou na sua frente arrastando-a de volta para a suíte presidencial alegando que tudo estava sob controle. Burt estava proibido de descer e foi pego no flagra por Finn que trombou com o futuro padrasto ao sair correndo com a metade do terno vestido. Sob protestos, o noivo tornou a subir para alívio de Kurt que estava pronto para armar um escândalo no andar de cima ao notar a falta dele.

- Mike dá uma mãozinha aqui, vamos descer o Artie. – Puck pediu assim que o cadeirante entrou no hall do segundo andar saindo do seu quarto com os seus pais. Os adultos se agruparam no canto afastado e desceram em direção à cerimônia. – Finn, você vem? As garotas já devem estar nos esperando lá embaixo. – perguntou olhando para o amigo que parecia compenetrado demais ao seu olhar no espelho.

- Vão descendo, eu já estou indo. – ele respondeu notando alguma coisa errada com a sua gravata.

_Gravatas são complicadas_, ele pensou frustrado por ter que desfazer o nó que lhe custou quase uma hora para ser feito. Desabotoou o colarinho e refez todo o processo, mas agora estava mais confuso do que nunca. Qual foram as instruções que a Senhorita Pillsbury lhe deu mesmo? Não lembrava a ordem e ele estava em apuros.

- Prometo que quando eu estourar em Madri e as minhas roupas serem requisitadas por mega-estrelas Hollywoodianas farei uma apostila intensiva e com CD interativo de como dar nós em gravatas somente para você, Finn. E com dedicatória na contracapa, "_Para o meu atrapalhado irmão"_ – Kurt proclamou ao sair do quarto acompanhado do pai e puxando o atleta com rispidez para a sua frente e resolvendo em dois segundos o problema com a gravata. – Pronto. – finalizou fazendo-o virar para o espelho de novo.

- Como é que você faz isso? – ele perguntou abismado com a agilidade dele. – Obrigado. – agradeceu puxando o garoto para um abraço completamente inesperado.

- Cuidado, meu terno! – o filho do noivo reclamou apavorado. – Pai, você está pronto?

Burt sorriu nervoso e passou os braços por cima do ombro dos dois garotos guiando-os para as escadas. Nenhum deles quis falar em voz alta, mas o pensamento era mútuo. Ali estava se formando uma família. Não. Na verdade eram duas famílias marcadas perdas, mas que encontram força, segurança e principalmente felicidade uma na outra. Desceram sorrindo.

Foram para a parte de trás da pousada, local do casamento e o céu já tinha feito o seu trabalho de iluminar aquela noite especial com dezenas de estrelas. A Lua também tinha sido convidada e ela veio decidida a se destacar, uma vez que apareceu na sua fase cheia e com um brilho intenso emanando para todos os lados. Com o noivo presente, deu-se início a cerimônia com Rachel e Kurt adentrando primeiramente, seguidos pelo restante das madrinhas e padrinhos. Burt fez a sua entrada acompanhada de sua irmã mais nova e chegou ao altar sorridente trocando olhares intensos com o filho e com o restante da família que estava sentada próxima a eles.

Como uma verdadeira rainha, Carole vinha acompanhada do filho num elegante conversível de época. Com o barulho do motor se intensificando a medida que se aproximavam do local, todos ficaram de pé para olharem a noiva. O carro parou com o motorista abrindo a porta para os dois, e como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, Finn deu o braço para a sua mãe e iniciou a caminhada lenta em direção ao altar ao som da marcha nupcial. Carole estava estonteante e ela só tinha olhos para o futuro marido que a esperava emocionado lá na frente e a cada passo dado mais ela desmoronava diante do turbilhão de sentimentos que explodiam em seu peito. Tinha a certeza de que Finn era quem a sustentava, pois nem ao menos as pernas ela as sentia mais.

- Imagino que tenha uma festa rolando no céu nesse momento. Papai e Elizabeth devem estar comandando a zorra toda. – Finn sussurrou para a noiva a poucos metros de entregá-la para Burt.

Num ato impetuoso, a mulher parou a caminhada e largou-se nos braços do filho abraçando-o intensamente. Finn riu, assim como o restante dos convidados, e devolveu o gesto, contudo ganhou uma frase de sua mãe que não esqueceria por um bom tempo, "_estou tão orgulhosa de você, querido."_. Com isso, deu mais alguns passos e estendeu a mão para Burt que o puxou para um abraço e finalmente entregou a noiva.

Finn se posicionou ao lado da namorada e somente agora ele tinha reparado nela. Perguntou-se se isso fazia dele um péssimo namorado? Talvez. Mas ele tinha um bom motivo, era o casamento de sua mãe e desde que a avistou ainda na pousada descendo as escadas com aquele vestido branco ele simplesmente não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada, sua mãe estava linda, sorridente e principalmente feliz. Porém, não significava que Rachel tinha menos importância na sua vida, pois ele tinha certeza de que não. Amava-a tanto quanto a sua mãe. Ele deveria estar prestando atenção no que o padre está dizendo, sabe disso, contudo está vidrado na companhia que tem ao seu lado. As coisas estavam estranhas entre eles desde cedo e então ele fitou Santana sentada na segunda fileira de bancos e ela lhe deu outra piscadela, e Finn logo cortou o contato visual fitando Rachel. Esta reparou no pequeno flerte e deu um passo para o lado cortando qualquer contato físico com ele.

- ... E eu vou amar você até o dia em que eu morrer. – Burt concluiu os seus votos para uma platéia feminina emocionada.

Rachel sentiu a mão furtiva e monstruosa de Finn entrelaçar a sua mesmo depois de ter deixado claro que ainda não tinha esquecido todo o lance envolvendo a Cheerio.

"Você aceita Carole como sua legítima esposa prometendo amá-la, respeitá-la...", o Padre perguntou e por um momento todos se concentraram em Burt que antes de responder abriu um sorriso bobo deixando duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. O mecânico assentiu com um eufórico "sim", enquanto Finn intensificou o aperto na mão da namorada procurando chamar a sua atenção. A menina o fitou intrigada quando a faceta sapeca dele transpareceu, e de maneira discreta ele se abaixou até alcançar a altura de seus ouvidos e sussurrou um "eu aceito". Ela sorriu, foi inevitável. A mesma pergunta foi feita a noiva e Carole respondeu, com certa dificuldade, em meio ao choro e as fungadas.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – a Padre declarou após o casal trocar as alianças.

Os recém-casados trocaram os primeiro beijo como Senhor e Senhora Hummel ao som de uma chuva de aplausos e assobios. E bastou um aceno de Finn para que a banda desse início a surpresa preparada por eles. Cada um se posicionou e o grupo começou a cantar "Marry You", do Bruno Mars. Convidados e familiares batiam palmas, dançavam e sorriam com a apresentação. Embalados pelo momento, Burt e Carole deram as mãos para os seus filhos liderando o grupo todo para o local da festa. Quando a música terminou mais aplausos ecoaram, o coral se abraçou, todos estavam orgulhosos, pois a apresentação saiu perfeita.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Para delírio de Emma, Will tomou as rédeas do microfone embalando a primeira dança dos noivos com "Sway", de Michael Bublé. Carole e Burt dançavam animados, trocavam carinhos, palavras ao pé do ouvido e não paravam de sorrir, a cena era simplesmente encantadora e contagiante. Logo alguns casais foram se juntando a eles, e a momentânea trégua entre Finn e Rachel pareceu se perder a partir do momento em que a Cheerio brotou na mesa dos dois convidando o rapaz para dançar.

- Você não está de acordo com a etiqueta, Santana. O Cavalheiro é quem convida a dama para dançar, e além do mais, você está convidando um cavalheiro devidamente acompanhado. – Rachel respondeu impaciente e contando mentalmente até dez para não armar uma cena.

- Pigmeu, tenho cara de quem liga para etiqueta? E você, Frankenteen, vai me deixar aqui plantada? – ela respondeu não perdendo a chance de espirrar um pouco de veneno.

Finn teve uma idéia e se julgou um gênio por alguns segundos. Liquidaria toda aquela confusão envolvendo ele, Rachel e Santana de uma vez. Jogaria a pupila de Sue Sylvester para escanteio e de quebra provaria para a namorada que nenhuma garota era mais importante para ele do que ela. O atleta se levantou passando a impressão de que aceitaria o convite dela, mas lhe deu as costas e entendeu a mão para a sua dama:

- _Concebe-me_ esta dança, minha adorável dama? – pediu fazendo charme. Rachel sorriu mais do que nunca e aceitou o pedido.

- É assim que se faz Santana. Viu? – ela retrucou pomposa com a virada de jogo provocada por uma esperta jogada de Finn. – E baby, não é "concebe" e sim "concede". – corrigiu-o a caminho da posta de dança.

Ele sempre seria um atrapalhado em matéria de dança, talvez fosse pela sua altura absurda que deixava tudo ainda mais complicado. Mas Rachel tinha paciência com ele e posicionou suas mãos nos lugares corretos. Ele tinha que olhar os próprios pés, estava com medo de esmagar os minúsculos pés dela, mas ela lhe passava segurança dizendo que poderia fitá-la, e então ela começou a contar os passos, "1, 2, 3 e 4... Muito bem. 1, 2, 3, 4..." e isso tornou tudo tão simples. Perdeu alguns segundos fazendo a contagem mentalmente e quando percebeu já estava embalado na dança desprovido de preocupações. Ele estava dançando.

- Você está linda. – ele declarou não tendo a certeza se já tinha dito isso a ela. – Tipo, você está muito linda. E só tem uma mulher que está tão linda quanto você aqui hoje. – Rachel que sorria até o momento desfez o sorriso fitando Santana sentada impaciente do outro lado da pista. Finn percebeu. – Santana? – ele indagou desacreditado. – Não Rach, minha mãe. – completou olhando para a própria que agora dançava com Kurt.

- Você também não está se jogar fora, Finn. – ele riu do comentário dela e arriscou-se a rodopiar com ela. O movimento todo saiu meio atrapalhado, mas sem maiores danos. – Pensei que tivéssemos superado toda essa situação envolvendo vocês dois. – Rachel comentou séria.

- Eu realmente não sei o que deu nela hoje. – o rapaz comentou com um ar confuso. - E você pode ficar tranqüila, porque eu não vou correr atrás dela quando ela assobiar. – disse num tom sério se referindo ao incidente daquela tarde.

- Eu estou insegura, Finn. Santana tem razão num ponto, você já "experimentou da carne" e por mais que eu odeie admitir, ela _é_ alguma coisa. Ela é desejada por toda população masculina do McKinley, ela tem jeito com vocês, meninos e eu? Eu sou o que Finn? – desabafou parando a dança repentinamente e encarando-o profundamente.

O garoto a puxou para longe da pista de dança, ele estava decidido a dar um ponto final na insegurança dela. Estava decidido que não havia motivo algum para se sentir daquele jeito. Trombaram com alguns convidados diante da pressa dele, Finn buscava um lugar tranqüilo, longe das festividades, da animação de todos, um lugar em que ele e Rachel poderiam construir a sua bolha e conversarem sem a interrupção de ninguém. Voltaram para a varanda frontal, onde adormeceram juntos na rede e eles pararam ali. Rachel o encarou esperando alguma resposta e percebeu que ele estava escolhendo a maneira certa de respondê-la, sentiu as mãos dele tomando as suas delicadamente e os seus olhos buscaram o dela.

- Rachel, você tem noção das besteiras que está falando? Você tem noção de que eu me apaixonei perdidamente por você por conta de você ser diferente _delas_? – enfatizou deixando claro que se referia as Cheerios. – Errei e até hoje me arrependo de ter dormido com ela, mas não teve nenhum significado. Isso quer dizer que Santana não passa de um _nada_ para mim. Eu não quero que você se torne uma delas, seguindo padrões e todas essas coisas... Eu amo e desejo você do jeito que você é, com toda a sua instabilidade... – ele pausou confuso. – É essa a palavra? – perguntou e ela assentiu. – Com todo o seu drama, sua dieta vegetariana e os seus suéteres de animaizinhos.

Finn suspirou aliviado, novamente tinha feito a coisa certa, tinha dito as palavras adequadas. Concluiu isso assim que a sua pequena namorada o abraçou intensamente murmurando um "eu te amo" em seu peito.

- E só para constar, além de muito desejada por mim você também é desejada por outros. Só eu sei o inferno que eu passo naqueles vestiários ouvindo comentários indolescentes! – o rapaz informou com um certo tom de raiva e ela riu.

- Insolentes, Finn. – corrigiu-o de novo virando-se deixando que ele lhe abraçasse por trás e Finn percebeu que mesmo ela de salto, Rachel permanecia minúscula perto dele.

Perderam-se no silêncio de novo com ele descansando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. Ambos olhando a festança que rolava não muito distante dali. "Macarena" agora embalava os convidados, todos enfileirados e seguindo a coreografia de Puck e Mike. A cena era, sem dúvida, engraçada.

- Seremos nós dois um dia, não é Finn? – ela perguntou após vários minutos. Ele murmurou um "hum?" ao pé do seu ouvido e ela verbalizou a idéia. – Casamento.

- Claro! – ele exclamou sorridente distribuindo beijinhos pelo pescoço dela. – Nós vamos dançar "Faithfully" e eu vou cantar "Just the Way You Are" para você! – completou notando o sorriso mais lindo do mundo se formar nos lábios dela.

- E eu vou cantar "The Only Exception". – ela admitiu se desvencilhando do conforto dos braços dele. Agora foi a vez dela de puxá-lo. Adentraram na pousada com ela conduzindo-os em direção as escadas.

- Rachel, o que - ? – ele foi silenciado pelo indicador dela. A menina tornou a se virar para a porta abrindo-a revelando o seu quarto.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior deixando claras as suas intenções dando um leve puxão na gravata que horas antes foi perfeitamente ajustada por Kurt. Ele não ousou hesitar e deixou-se levar por ela. Trocavam olhares intensos e Finn fechou a porta com um dos pés, enquanto ela já trabalhava em desabotoar o colarinho e no restante dos botões. Ele observou a cena simplesmente encantado com a visão dela. Delicadamente ele a tomou em seus braços, se era para acontecer naquela noite, ele queria que fosse intenso, romântico e prazeroso para ambos, por isso não havia necessidade de pressa. Atingiram a cama com ele já sem o paletó, a gravata frouxa e meia camisa de linho aberta. Beijaram-se deixando que as mãos começassem o trabalho de exploração, embora já tivessem um prévio conhecimento um do corpo do outro. Rachel quebrou o beijo ar e lhe lançou o olhar mais doce do mundo:

- Faça amor comigo, Finn.


	12. Chapter 12

_- Faça amor comigo, Finn._

Apoiado nos próprios cotovelos, evitando deixar o seu peso cair sobre ela, o rapaz teve a certeza de que o seu coração falhou em uma batida ao ouvir tal pedido. Fitavam-se intensamente como se quisessem gravar cada segundo do que estava prestes a acontecer, trocavam olhares como se fossem palavras, transpareciam em silêncio o que sentiam um pelo outro, conversavam com a sincronia de seus corações. Rachel elevou uma das mãos ao cabelo arrepiado dele, desceu até atingir sua face onde acariciou de maneira terna. De repente, por algum motivo, as palavras de seu professor invadiram-lhe a mente, de que ela encontraria um garoto disposto a amá-la mesmo com todos os seus defeitos e de que as coisas que ela menos gosta sobre si mesma seriam as que esse garoto amaria mais. Ele tinha razão no final das contas, a menina ponderou antes de se distrair com o polegar dele retribuindo o carinho antes dado a ele. O monstruoso dedo de Finn brincou com o seu nariz brevemente arrancando um sorriso dela, a mão dele subiu para os seus cabelos a fim de afastar uma teimosa mecha que insistia em ficar sobre os seus olhos e o tal polegar voltou a tracejar pela maçã do seu rosto, parando sobre os lábios dela.

O atleta se pegou hesitante, estava nervoso demais pensando na possibilidade de machucá-la devido à absurda diferença de tamanho. Quase um ano juntos e ele nunca deixava de notar o quanto Rachel era tão pequenina perto dele. Outra coisa que o incomodava era o fato de terem se deitado na cama dela numa posição não muito confortável para ele, o detalhe dele estar somente do joelho para cima apoiado no colchão e o resto do lado fora parecia irrelevante para ela, contudo Rachel notou sua expressão e franziu as sobrancelhas confusa. Não agüentando mais sustentar o próprio peso, Finn se levantou buscando o centro da cama onde ficou apoiado de joelhos. A menina continuava com a mesma expressão confusa e também se colocou sentada agora sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada, estava com a sensação de ter sido rejeitada. Encolheu-se.

- Fiz alguma coisa de errado? – ele perguntou inocente notando sua mudança de postura. – Se não estiver pronta, tudo bem. Eu espero. – completou não tendo a mínima idéia do que tinha acontecido com ela.

- Eu é que pergunto. Fiz algo de errado? Você me rejeitou. – ela respondeu baixinho num tom trêmulo como se estivesse se segurando para não chorar.

Mais do que depressa, o rapaz se colocou ao lado dela e a puxou para si. Agora ambos estavam de joelhos na cama, ela evitava encará-lo e ele envolveu o delicado rosto da namorada em suas mãos forçando seus olhares se encontrarem.

- Eu quero você, Rach. Só você.

Finn respondeu tomando os lábios dela nos seus novamente num beijo suave, doce e lento. Com a confiança restaurada, a menina tornou a levar suas mãos aos botões restantes da camisa de linho dele, quanto mais o seu torso ficava exposto, mais o toque dela atingia a sua pele elevando a sua sensibilidade ao extremo. Era como se uma corrente elétrica corresse pelo seu corpo, Finn se arrepiava involuntariamente. Era o efeito que ela tinha nele. Os dedos, que não estavam com a mínima pressa, finalmente liberaram o último botão e eles quebraram o beijo. Em silêncio e de maneira vagarosa, Rachel elevou as mãos aos ombros do namorado deslizando a camisa social, terminando o seu trajeto na cama. Já o tinha visto sem camisa inúmeras vezes e nunca deixou de admirar o quanto ele era lindo, mas a situação agora era diferente e ela se pegou salivando com a visão. Corou.

Ele se aproximou iniciando mais um beijo, mas Finn resolveu não se prender muito à boca dela, logo seus lábios seguiam para a linha do pescoço, sendo um pouco mais agressivo com o gesto onde sentiu e ouviu a namorada arfar ao lhe deixar uma marca. Com liberdade, a garota espalmou as mãos sobre o peito dele acariciando toda a sua extensão sentindo-o tremer com o seu toque e aproveitando a distração dela com o seu próprio corpo, o atleta depositou as duas mãos sobre os seios dela iniciando uma massagem delicada e a sua ousadia veio com uma resposta dela, um tímido gemido lhe escapou dos lábios juntamente com as unhas cravando sobre os seus ombros. Sorriu orgulhoso.

Sentiu uma das mãos dele deixando um dos seus seios indo em direção ao zíper de seu vestido nas costas e assim como ela, Finn foi lento no processo a fim de proporcionar a ela todas as sensações possíveis nessa pequena brincadeira de sedução. Rachel já sentia o ar gélido do quarto bater de frente com a sua pele exposta ao ver que o zíper já tinha chegado ao seu destino final. Ele se afastou, deixando uma distância suficientemente agradável para ele admirá-la, e os olhares se encontraram novamente. Ela relaxou os braços dando o sinal que ele esperava, as mãos grossas e calejadas do futebol americano foram suaves como porcelana ao tocarem seus braços enquanto puxavam as alças do vestido, que como eles não tinha pressa para ser tirado. Finn prendeu a respiração ao constatar que ela não usava sutiã naquela noite, mas não se deixou levar por essa observação, precisava terminar a sua tarefa de despi-la. A parte de cima do vestido caiu em sua cintura e Rachel estava nua dessa parte para cima.

Antes que voltasse a sua atenção para os seios dela, Finn puxou a bainha do vestido, tirando-o por cima e deixando-a somente de calcinha na frente dele. Rachel, a princípio, queimava em brasa de estar minimamente vestida na frente dele por dois motivos: era a primeira vez que tinham aquele tipo de intimidade e segundo, ela tinha plena consciência de que o seu corpo nunca seria igual ao de Santana, mas tal pensamento varreu de sua cabeça ao notar o olhar de desejo dele e como a sua ereção tinha "crescido". O rapaz encurtou a distância de seus corpos de novo e o contato de pele com pele fez pequenos gemidos ecoarem pelo quarto de ambos, e de forma protetora Finn a envolveu em seus braços deitando-a novamente na cama e assumindo a sua posição acima dela.

Tornaram a colar suas bocas num beijo intenso, transparecendo mais tesão, desejo do que amor e carinho, onde línguas travavam batalhas épicas por dominação, onde as mãos dela corriam pelos braços e cabelos o puxando para mais perto, querendo ter contato completo de seu corpos. Finn cedeu um peso de sua perna encaixando-se perfeitamente no meio das pernas dela e de maneira instintiva roçou sua ereção diretamente no centro da intimidade dela. Rachel quebrou o beijo gemendo alto dentro do quarto, mas logo foi sufocada pelo beijo faminto dele, que continuou o movimento fazendo a garota soltar sons contidos durante o beijo. Dessa vez Finn quebrou o ato, já estava na hora de dar atenção ao restante do corpo dela, mas não sem antes de vê-la perder um pouco do controle ao lhe dar a típica mordida no lábio inferior. Sorriu satisfeito ao sentir os puxões fortes em seus cabelos.

A língua fogosa dele traçou o seu caminho pelo pescoço enquanto as mãos tornavam apalpar seus seios, e Rachel fechou os olhos se permitindo a aproveitar esse novo nível de excitação sentindo o rastro molhado dos beijos dele atingir um dos seus mamilos. Já vencida pelo desejo, ela não se importou em soltar um longo gemido, que logo se intensificaram ao longo das variações que Finn fazia com a boca, sugava, lambia, mordia de leve, sempre revezando entre um seio e outro. A garota estava tão entorpecida com a atenção que ele dava na parte de cima que nem ao menos notou uma das mãos dele descer até o meio de suas pernas e com os dedos afastar o tecido da calcinha para o lado. Somente quando Finn ousou introduzir um dedo foi que ela se deu conta:

- Humm... Fiiiiinn... – gemeu enquanto movia o quadril involuntariamente desejando mais daquele toque novo.

Ele introduziu mais um de maneira cautelosa com medo de machucá-la e recebeu uma forte investida do quadril dela como se implorasse por mais. Com um estalo, sua boca soltou o seio dela a fim de apreciar a expressão de puro deleite de sua namorada, Rachel mantinha os olhos cerrados, a boca entreaberta e seca, e respirando rapidamente. Finn, com o dedo do meio e o anelar dentro dela começou bem devagar, tirava e colocava numa lentidão torturante.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Finn... Mais! – ela pediu frustrada por não saciar uma vontade misteriosa dentro dela que crescia a cada instante.

Prontamente ele atendeu ao pedido dela e acelerou as coisas, além de adicionar o dedão com a função de dar um tratamento especial ao clitóris dela. Rachel curvou-se para cima agarrando os lençóis da cama gemendo em puro prazer. Mas de repente todo o movimento parou para a irritação dela que se apoiou nos próprios cotovelos olhando para baixo e em seguida para o namorado. Finn sorria cínico e ficou de joelhos novamente desafivelando o cinto e em seguida se livrando da calça preta de linho do paletó, ficando somente com a sua boxer na frente dela.

- Deite-se de novo. – ele pediu e ela o fez. – Prometo que não vou parar dessa vez. – completou levando as mãos na calcinha dela, retirando-a em seguida. Parou para admirá-la inteiramente nua na sua frente. – Você é perfeita, Rachel. Linda. – elogiou notando as bochechas dela ficarem rosadas enquanto trocavam sorrisos.

Finn depositou suas mãos na cintura e desceu os lábios no vão dos seios dela sentindo os braços dela o envolverem como um incentivo para continuar. Os dedos desceram lateralmente fazendo um reconhecimento completo pela coxa de Rachel ao mesmo tempo em que a boca traçava o seu caminho para baixo, atingindo a barriga e em seguida o umbigo, onde fez questão de perder um pouco de tempo dando uma atenção especial com a sua língua. Rachel acelerava ainda mais a respiração a cada centímetro de pele que os lábios dele tocavam e a vontade misteriosa logo retornou para assombrá-la, e sem perceber pegou-se empurrando impaciente a cabeça dele ainda mais para baixo. O atleta riu discretamente antes de mordiscar a parte interna da virilha da namorada e utilizou as duas mãos a fim de afastar ainda mais as suas pernas, dando pleno acesso ao local mais sensível de Rachel. A menina prendeu a respiração por antecipação ao sentir um hálito quente batendo de frente com a sua intimidade, e o garoto a provocou encostando a língua de leve recebendo um gemido num tom de tortura. O ego de Finn deu uma guinada histórica e ele tornou a ministrar sua língua especificamente naquele local, contudo precisava testemunhar o nível de descontrole que ele estava provocando nela e abriu os olhos olhando para cima. Rachel novamente estava atracada aos lençóis e contorcia-se em cima da cama soltando os sons mais sexys que ele já ouvira. Decidiu intensificar as coisas para o lado dela e colocou os seus dedos para brincarem também, anelar e o do meio a penetraram de novo e ela gritou pelo nome dele:

- FINN!

Dedos e língua pareciam trabalhar em equipe, conforme ele aumentava a velocidade deles, a língua dava um jeito de acompanhar o ritmo e não demorou muito até Finn sentir as paredes internas dela se contraírem dando o sinal de que Rachel estava tendo o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida. Foi difícil se manter no meio das pernas dela enquanto o seu quadril erguia-se de maneira involuntária em meio aos seus gemidos. De repente toda a musculatura dela relaxou e a sua namorada parecia um peso morto na cama, de olhos cerrados, respiração acelerada, lábios parcialmente abertos e ressecados.

A vontade misteriosa que tanto ansiava ser saciada esvaiu-se do seu corpo levando com ela toda a sua força, pois esta mesma lhe faltava para abrir os olhos. Não era cansaço, não havia motivo para estar cansada, pois não fizera esforço algum. Estava entorpecida, em transe, presa ainda às ondas elétricas que percorriam toda a extensão do seu corpo, e era absolutamente indescritível a sensação de relaxamento que abateu sobre ela. Somente quando sentiu uma movimentação ao lado dela e uma mão acariciando o seu rosto foi que ela, com muito esforço, levantou as pálpebras encarando uma feição orgulhosa de Finn.

- Como se sente? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Incrível. – respondeu num sussurro sentindo os músculos se enrijecendo de novo e a força retornando ao seu corpo. – Minha vez. Deite-se. – ordenou se erguendo trocando de posição. Ela por cima e ele por baixo. – Eu também quero você, Finn. Só você. – completou devolvendo as palavras dele ditas momentos antes e com um olhar transbordando desejo.

Rachel montou sobre a barriga dele e tomou os seus lábios de assalto utilizando as mãos para sentir o torso do namorado. Desceu a boca até a linha do queixo onde mordiscou arrancando de Finn um som de aprovação. Subiu novamente envolvendo o lóbulo esquerdo dele com a sua língua, sugando-o com vontade. O atleta, que mantinha as mãos repousadas na cintura dela, a apertou em resposta e Rachel, incentivada pelas reações dele, voltou a dar atenção ao queixo, distribuindo beijos, sugadas, mordidas enquanto descia pelo pescoço atingindo o peito dele, onde perdeu-se dando um carinho especial nos mamilos dele. Finn liberou mais um gemido e se pegou ansioso por antecipação ao sentir os lábios dela descer ainda mais, retribuindo as carícias dadas por ele ao umbigo dela.

A menina parou justamente quando estava chegando ao osso pélvico do namorado. Ela ergueu o olhar e o pegou fitando-a com intensidade, sentia a ereção dele pressionando seus seios e Finn ansiava pelo seu toque, o mínimo que fosse. Provocativa, Rachel passou de leve a mão por cima do tecido, em seguida o apalpou por toda a sua extensão liberando mais sons de prazer da boca do rapaz. As delicadas mãos dela se posicionaram na barra da boxer cinza e a puxaram vagarosa para baixo, expondo somente um pedaço do membro dele. Desceu mais um pouco, e mais e mais e ele saltou para fora apontado para ela. A boca de Rachel estava retorcida num sorriso orgulhosa de si mesmo, mas logo se pegou salivando só de pensar no que estava prestes a fazer.

- Rachel, por favor... – Finn pediu com a voz entrecortada e com um olhar pidão estampado.

As mãos o atiçaram novamente masturbando-o com certa provocação enquanto o rapaz jogava a cabeça para trás em deleite. E a fim de surpreendê-lo, ela o levou a boca causando um longo gemido escapar da boca dele. Rachel era absolutamente inexperiente e não sabia ao certo se estava fazendo do jeito que ele gostava, por isso começou com certa hesitação e com muito cuidado para não machucá-lo, era como se ele tivesse ouvido as suas preocupações, pois a mão dele veio diretamente na sua cabeça ministrando a velocidade que ela o sugava e a profundidade. As palavras da Senhorita Pillsbury fizeram sentido naquele instante, definitivamente ela não sofria de reflexo de vômito e quanto mais fundo permitia Finn adentrar em sua boca, mais prazeroso se tornava para ele.

- Ra-Rach... Pá-Pára... Rachel... – ele pediu puxando a sua cabeça delicadamente, interrompendo o oral. Novamente ela se viu ofendida e montou uma feição tristonha. – Você não fez nada de errado, estava maravilhoso. Mas temo que se continuasse, a gente ia parar antes mesmo de começarmos. – ele rapidamente explicou vendo-a sorrir aos poucos.

Ela engatinhou para o lado dele deixando-se envolver pelos braços protetores do namorado, ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas trocando olhares intensos e sorrisos sinceros. Sabiam que estavam próximos do ato em si, Rachel procurava nas feições dele uma maneira de relaxar, de espantar o nervosismo que aos poucos tornava a afligir. Por outro lado, Finn tentava não transparecer que estava tão nervoso quanto ela, a preocupação diante da diferença de tamanho voltou a assombrá-lo e agora, se vendo ao lado dela era possível ter uma noção real dessa diferença absurda. Sentiu a mão dela o puxar pelo braço, era o sinal de que ela estava pronta para ir mais além, mas antes de tomar o seu lugar no meio dela, beijou-lhe de novo sussurrando um "eu te amo" em seguida. Finn tateou sua calça à procura de sua carteira e novamente foi parado pela namorada sibilando a palavra "pílula". Sorriram.

Rachel abriu as pernas dando espaço suficiente para que ele se encaixar. Finn se posicionou sem nunca desviar o olhar dos olhos dela e fez o primeiro contato, que por instinto fez a menina se retrair. Diante do seu reflexo, ela tentou se manter relaxada de novo e o incentivou para continuar movimentando o quadril para cima, e ele forçou um pouco dessa vez, sentindo a resistência do hímen dela. Os músculos endureceram novamente, Rachel cerrou os punhos, travou os dentes e esforçou-se para não se queixar da dor que crescia à medida que o seu namorado a penetrava. Finn forçou-se a parar ao notar que de relaxado ali só tinha ele, fitou a expressão retraída da menina contida num desconforto da penetração dele.

- Não Rachel, eu vou parar. Estou machucando você! – ele falou retraindo o próprio quadril, mas ela foi mais rápida e cruzou as pernas ao redor dele impedindo-o de sair. – Você está chorando! – exclamou visando os olhos marejados dela.

- É normal Finn, a dor é normal. Termine o que você começou, faça-o de uma vez, devagar é ainda mais doloroso. – a menina o respondeu tentando sorrir, mesmo que toda a sua região pélvica estivesse sofrendo uma dor horrorosa.

Ele continuou hesitante e com uma expressão penosa tendo que fitar os olhos avermelhados e lacrimosos dela, e novamente foi preciso um incentivo pélvico dela para que ele desse continuidade. Entrou por completo e foi com muita força de vontade que ele conteve a sua vontade de repetir o movimento até atingir um ritmo estável. Rachel soltou a respiração que nem ao menos sabia que estava prendendo e a ardência no meio da suas pernas se intensificou com ele enterrado dentro dela. Abriu os olhos e viu a mesma cara de preocupado de antes, sorriu. Ou pelo menos tentou.

- Eu não quero machucar você, Rach. A gente pode tentar outro dia, eu não ligo. Eu não vou ficar chateado, quero que isso seja tão bom para você quanto para mim, mas vejo que está desconfortável. – o rapaz falou tentando ignorar a sensação maravilhosa que lhe dominava por estar ali.

- Eu quero isso. Só preciso de um minuto para me acostumar. Já vai passar, Finn. – respondeu tentando tranqüilizá-lo. – Você está sendo tão gentil, carinhoso e amável comigo. Não há razão nenhuma para pararmos. – finalizou acarinhando o rosto dele.

A ardência tinha diminuído, braços e pernas relaxaram um pouco e ela acenou com a cabeça dando o sinal que ele esperava. Atento ao que ela disse, sobre "devagar ser mais doloroso", Finn tentou ser não tão delicado assim e investiu contra a namorada, largando um eco de prazer dentro do quarto. Repetiu o movimento ganhando confiança ao ouvir os primeiros e tímidos gemidos da menina, continuou penetrando-a aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas até atingirem um compasso prazeroso.

Rachel sentiu a dor e a ardência deixando o seu corpo dando lugar ao tesão e ao desejo. Se achava que tinha ido ao limite do prazer com as preliminares muito bem administradas pelo atleta, viu que tinha cometido um terrível engano. A vontade misteriosa e insaciável retornara, crescia gradativamente à medida que Finn arremetia contra ela, moveu-se minimamente mudando a angulação do seu quadril sentindo a ponta do membro dele atingir o seu ponto mais sensível de todos. Gemeu alto puxando os seus cabelos, queria mais daquele toque, queria que ele atingisse ali de novo.

- Mais... Fundo! – pediu sendo saciada segundos depois. – Mais rápido! – novamente foi atendida.

- Rach, eu... eu... Argh! – ele tentou falar, mas gemeu de prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo quando novamente as mãos delas agarraram suas madeixas.

Percebendo que ele estava próximo, Rachel começou a movimentar o quadril juntamente com as investidas dele para acelerar o seu lado e num emaranhado de sons sem sentido, eles gemiam tomados pelo prazer, pelo desejo de estarem um com outro, de estarem compartilhando isso juntos, de estarem proporcionando um para o outro uma das melhores sensações do mundo. As paredes internas dela se contraíram novamente indicando que ela estava atingindo ao clímax pela segunda vez naquela noite, Rachel contorcia-se enquanto suas unhas deixavam marcas nos ombros e nuca do namorado, e o ápice maior foi ouvi-la gritar pelo nome dele, isso bastou para que Finn explodisse dentro dela urrando na curva do seu pescoço. Parando o movimento do seu quadril aos poucos, ele se manteve acima dela sustentando-se pelos cotovelos sentindo suas respirações pesadas, sentindo ainda que ela sofria dos espasmos pós-orgasmos. Os pequenos braços da namorada o envolveram num abraço doce, os lábios dela distribuindo beijinhos em seu ombro, em cima das linhas avermelhadas que as suas unhas tinham feito.

- Você está marcado pelo resto da vida. – ela comentou num riso contido.

- Não me importo. – o adolescente respondeu saindo de cima dela, mas puxando-a em seguida para se aninhar em seus braços. – Como se sente? – indagou enquanto retirava os fios molhados de suo da testa dela.

Com uma perna jogada sobre ele, utilizando o seu ombro com travesseiro, sentindo uma de suas mãos acariciar suas costas nua de uma forma relaxante enquanto a outra ocupava-se em limpar a sua testa dos fios insistentes de cabelo, ela depositou uma mão sobre o peito desnudo dele fazendo as mais diferentes formas com os dedos. Rachel poderia dizer que estava em casa, literalmente. Deu um breve sorriso antes de responder:

- Especial. – disse sendo iluminada com um sorriso completo dele. – E... Dolorida. – completou. – E você, como se sente? – devolveu a pergunta.

- Como se essa tivesse sido a minha primeira vez. Foi incrível, Rach. – respondeu descendo a mão que antes se ocupava com os cabelos dela para o seu rosto.

- Foi maravilhoso. Contudo, me sinto tão cansada. Você não se importa se eu utilizar você como cobertor, colchão e travesseiro, não é? – Rachel perguntou buscando o olhar dele e montada numa expressão sapeca.

- Fique à vontade. – utilizando um dos pés Finn puxou o lençol da cama dela jogando por cima dos dois. Ajeitaram-se a fim de ficarem mais confortáveis. Levado também pelo cansaço, cerrou os olhos.

- Boa noite. Te amo. – ela ronronou sonolenta sobre ele.

- Também te amo. Boa noite, baby.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurt desceu as escadas aos risos acompanhado de Mercedes e Puck, os três trocavam olhares significantes. Já era bem tarde, o Sol já estava escaldante do lado de fora e boa parte dos hóspedes já estavam de pé, exceto por duas figuras: Rachel e Finn. Sob às ordens de sua madrasta, Kurt ficou encarregado de procurá-los pela pousada. Até então, ninguém tinha dado falta do casal, estavam tão ocupados falando animados do casamento e da festa, mas então Carole se deu conta da ausência do seu filho e nora. Ela já temia o que tinha acontecido e sem que Leroy percebesse, deu uma piscadela para Hiram, que logo entendeu o que tinha acontecido. E ao ver as caras de Mercedes, Puck e do seu enteado só confirmou o que ela esperava.

- Rachel está num sono profundo, duvido que acorde agora. – a negra deu o seu parecer ciente de que não poderia vacilar na frente do pai mais carrancudo da menina. – No quarto dela.

- Finn também está todo largado na cama do quarto dele, não há nada com o que se preocupar. – Kurt respondeu o olhar inquisidor de Leroy do outro lado da cama. O homem relaxou instantaneamente com as palavras do menino. Discretamente, ele piscou para Carole.

Sentaram-se e voltaram a tomar o café-da-manhã /almoço. Perderam-se nas fofocas da festa enquanto Puck contava para todos os Gleeks que Finn tinha se dado bem naquela noite. Em questão de mais ou menos meia hora depois ouviu-se uma movimentação nas escadas e do pequeno hall que ligava a grande sala onde todos estavam reunidos e a sala de estar, local onde as escadas se localizava surgiram Finn e Rachel abraçados, sorridentes e desejando "bom dia" para todos.

Toda a armação para cima de Leroy estava indo perfeitamente bem, mas o homem não era estúpido. O casal se entregou ao descerem com os cabelos molhados, indicando que estavam de banho tomado, além do rapaz estar utilizando uma camiseta, deixando a mostra todas as marcas das unhas da namorada pelos seus ombros, costas e nuca. Aliás, quando Finn cruzou por toda a extensão da mesa com o objetivo de cumprimentar sua mãe e Burt, todos os convidados, amigos e familiares se deram conta do que tinha acontecido. Não agüentando mais segurar, Puck foi o primeiro a zuar os dois ao imitar garras e miar para Rachel. O restante dos adolescentes caíram na risada, soltavam gritinhos, enquanto os meninos urravam para o atleta.

Rachel, que estava do lado oposto da mesa corou em questão de segundos lançando olhares para os seus amigos, seus pais e por último olhando para o namorado, que estava de costas para ela mostrando todos os arranhões deixados por ela. A menina queria cavar um buraco e sumir.

- O que foi? – o adolescente perguntou inocente ainda sem perceber o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para baixo notando um sorriso sem graça estampado nos lábios de sua mãe. Discretamente ela apontou para os ombros dele e demorou mais do que o esperado para que então a ficha caísse.

- Teremos uma conversinha mais tarde. Vocês dois. – Leroy se pronunciou com a sua voz grave e com o seu tom nada satisfeito enquanto revezava o seu olhar para a filha e para o namorado dela.

- _Oh crap._ – Finn exclamou arrancando mais risadas de todos.

**FIM.**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEU DEUS! NÃO CREIO! "PRIMEIRA VEZ" ACABOU! É de partir o coração quando uma fic acaba, gente. A sensação é de que está faltando alguma coisa dentro de mim, sei lá. Porém, ao mesmo tempo dá um orgulho, um sentimento de dever cumprido. É algo satisfatório! :) Mas não fiquem tristes, pretendo fazer uma continuação dela, pois como perceberam eu deixei as coisas entre Rachel e Shelby inacabadas. Mas daí será uma future-fic, se passará anos depois dessa centrada nessa relação de mãe e filha delas duas.

Queria aqui agradecer a paciência de todos vocês por terem me esperado e pedir de novo MIL DESCULPAS pela demora. Agradecer também aos comentários, um fic-writer pode ter o seu mérito pela imaginação, mas tenho certeza de que não seríamos nada sem as reviews, os elogios, as críticas e o carinho de vocês. MUITO OBRIGADA! Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos,

Miss Gleek – Carol.


End file.
